Stalker
by CheshireBear
Summary: "No es que esté obsesionado con Dave Strider. Saber su peso y altura entre otras muchas cosas no le hace ser un acosador; ver a todas horas sus vídeos para escuchar su voz tampoco le hace ser como su jauría loca de groupies. O eso dice en público." / AU. / Fluff a ratos. / Lemon. / Parejas secundarias.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduciéndome en el fandom de Homestuck oficialmente~ ´w`)**

**Pareja:** Mi **OTP** máxima de **H**omestuck... **DaveJohn**~ porque es _canon_. HE DICHO **_CANON_**.

**Advertencias:** Es un **AU**, probablemente llegue a haber **lemon** y **conversaciones un poco tipo chat** para imitar sus formas de hablar y tal, supongo que sabéis de lo que hablo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de **H**omestuck le pertenecen a **Andrew Hussie**.

**Disfrutad~~**

* * *

No es que esté obsesionado con Dave Strider.

Saber su peso y altura entre otras muchas cosas no le hace ser un acosador; ver a todas horas sus vídeos para escuchar su voz tampoco le hace ser como su jauría loca de _groupies_.

O eso dice en público.

Pero cuando John Egbert se encierra en su cuarto, a salvo de los ojos de la sociedad, y los posters del famoso rubio le miran desde las paredes de su habitación, entonces puede admitir que tiene una especie de obsesión con el Strider menor.

De hecho, desde que le vio por primera vez en la tele quiso conocerlo. Aun así, se conformaría con encontrar su Pesterchum, poder hablar con él... y ese es su mayor hobby, buscar sin encontrar día tras día.

—Pero juro que este es el último que pruebo y, si es falso, desisto. —Se dice a si mismo, sentado como siempre frente al ordenador.

Abre Pesterchum y agrega al supuesto Dave. Ni siquiera sabe del cierto quién o qué le ha dado ese nick, pero es uno que nunca había visto antes y por probar...

Al agregarlo, John ve que está conectado. De repente está nervioso.

—De todas formas seguro que es falso. —Musita mientras abre una conversación a turntechGodhead.

- ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] -

EB: seré claro y directo porque estoy harto

EB: eres otro patético fake de Strider?

EB: en serio.

A pesar de su tono, cuando John ve el "_Escribiendo..._" su corazón da un vuelvo dentro del pecho con expectación.

TG: dios guau

TG: eso es un nuevo saludo?

EB: uh bueno

EB: contesta a mi pregunta

EB: eres Dave Strider de verdad?

TG: claro tío

John frunce el ceño y ladea los labios. Los fakes siempre aseguran ser a quien interpretan, así que con esto no está sacando nada en claro.

EB: demuéstralo

TG: puede que luego

TG: soy un hombre ocupado, sabes

TG: y famoso

TG: ha sido un placer conocerte

TG: irónicamente

- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -

—Oh dios. —Murmura sin pensar el moreno, recolocándose las gafas y mirando con asombro la pantalla de su ordenador.— N-no puede ser...

Pero ¿y si lo es? Ha sido una charla corta, pero sin duda ha sido como si de verdad hablase con el Dave Strider real. La persona que se hace llamar turntechGodhead ha hablado con desdén y algo de arrogancia, tal y como es Dave en sus vlogs.

De todas formas, no puede estar seguro hasta que no lo compruebe del todo... tiene que hacer una videollamada con TG.

.

John mira el reloj de la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla. Las dos de la madrugada. Se frota los ojos y después mira por milésima vez el Pesterchum para encontrarse con lo mismo: turntechGodhead desconectado.

—Tal vez ya no se conecte más por hoy... —Con un suspiro de desilusión, se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla y mira el techo. Allí también hay varios posters de su obsesión, que le miran desde detrás de las oscuras gafas de sol.

Los ojos de Dave Strider son uno de los grandes misterios del universo. A pesar de que John ha rastreado por toda la red, jamás ha visto una imagen en la que Dave salga sin sus gafas negras. Le avergüenza tener que admitir que ama a una persona que ni siquiera sabe que existe y a la que nunca le ha visto los ojos. Oh, y también es extraño que le guste un chico siendo él uno, pero eso es secundario.

Recuerda con una sonrisa la primera vez que vio uno de sus vlogs, criticando todo lo criticable, metiéndose con todos y subiendo como la espuma gracias a sus duras críticas. Con el tiempo se empezó a hacer un hueco en el mundo de la música gracias a sus increíbles mezclas, convirtiéndose así en el DJ de moda.

Desde el primer momento la voz socarrona y algo ronca del rubio le gustó, su actitud despreocupada le cautivó y su sonrisa pícara finalmente le enamoró.

Y así, pensando en él, John cae lentamente en un ligero sueño, apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio.

Como muchas otras noches, sueña con él. Cómo le conoce y se hacen amigos inseparables para acabar siendo algo más. Pero eso es imposible, porque hasta donde él sabe, Dave es heterosexual. Sin embargo, los sueños, sueños son.

Entonces una ventana de Pesterchum se abre mientras John duerme.

- turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -

TG: hey desconocido furioso

TG: antes has sido un poco brusco pero supongo que sólo eres un hater o algo así

TG: cosa que amo de la forma más irónica posible

TG: eh tio

TG: has muerto o algo?

TG: si me dices tu nombre tendré algo que criticar en mi siguiente vlog

TG: a ver no es como si seas importante por eso

TG: tengo otros miles de temas para mis vlogs

TG: pero

TG: mañana tendrás un precioso vlog dedicado a ti, anónimo hater

TG: probablemente

- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -

* * *

Tenía este capítulo acabado desde hace tiempo, pero sinceramente... no me gusta D: He intentado arreglarlo un poco, pero no sé realmente qué es lo que está mal, así que me la juego, lo cuelgo y espero mejorar en los siguientes capítulos que espero escribir pronto.

Acepto consejos y críticas (_NO INFUNDADAS QUE SINO OS PEGO_), ya lo sabéis :3

**Nos leemos~~ ´w`)**


	2. Chapter 2

El día ha sido un auténtico asco.

Se ha levantado con un dolor de espalda increíble por haber dormido apoyado en el escritorio y encima no se ha dado cuenta del sonido del despertador que le avisa cada mañana de que ha llegado la hora de levantarse e ir a la universidad, así que ha llegado tarde.

Después, por la tarde, ha tenido que correr para poder coger el tren que lo llevaría hasta su trabajo a medio tiempo en una librería del centro, pero tampoco llegó a tiempo. Nunca había visto a su jefe tan enfadado.

Cuando John por fin llega a su pequeño apartamento se permite suspirar y dejarse caer en el destartalado sofá del salón. Todos los muebles son de segunda mano, pero son sus muebles, los que ha comprado con su propio sueldo, y aquello los hace mejores que los otros. Ni siquiera soporta la idea de que el alquiler de aquel piso lo pague su padre.

Entonces recuerda algo que ha escuchado en la universidad, entre clase y clase. Era una conversación entre compañeros, pero comentaban algo sobre un nuevo vídeo de cierto vloguero famoso.

Olvidando el cansancio, John se levanta rápidamente, recordando también que dejó el ordenador encendido. ¿Y si ese turntechGodhead le ha vuelto a hablar? Pero lo primero es lo primero, y cuando entra al santuario de Dave Strider que es su habitación, va directamente a la cuenta de Youtube del rubio.

Efectivamente, hay un nuevo vídeo. El día mejora un poco para John; pero no se esperaba para nada el contenido de aquel vlog.

Después de unos cuantos comentarios típicos del rubio -que John memoriza sin quererlo en su mente-, el chico sonríe y después suspira.

—Pero bueno, ayer pasó algo curioso. —En el vídeo, Dave gira un poco en la silla mientras habla.— Parece ser que alguien descubrió mi Pesterchum y se puso bastante borde. ¿Tal vez uno de mis queridos haters? —Al final sonríe de nuevo, enseñando todos sus perfectos dientes.— En serio, esto ya es demasiado. ¿No tenéis suficiente con hacer el patético en blogs, foros y todas esas mierdas? Es gracioso, porque hay que tener una obsesión insana para lograr encontrar mi Pesterchum y que encima sólo sea para decir cosas groseras... Estoy hablando en serio. —Aclara después de un breve silencio, mirando de frente a la cámara, siempre oculto tras sus gafas de sol.

John para el vídeo, boquiabierto.

"_Sólo es una coincidencia_" se dice a si mismo mientras le da de nuevo al play. Aun así, traga saliva y observa con atención el vídeo.

—Lo más gracioso es que al principio me preguntó si era yo de verdad y me quedé como "_tío, qué_"; y a pesar de que le respondí que sí, el tío -o tía, quién sabe- me dijo que lo demostrara. No es como si realmente me importase pero... —Dave alza una ceja y sonríe de lado, burlón.— ¿Te parece esto suficiente demostración, _EB_?

.

No. Es increíble; ¡más que eso! Es imposible.

John lleva diez minutos de reloj sentado frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, con la boca abierta de par en par, al igual que los ojos. Ese vídeo ha sido tan impactante que se ha olvidado de cómo moverse, pero cuando su Pesterchum suena repentinamente, da un respingo que casi le hace caerse de la silla.

—Oh dios mío. Dios. Mío. —Con mano temblorosa, el moreno coge el ratón y abre la conversación de chat. Su corazón se para unos segundos al ver de quién se trata.

-turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

TG: has visto el vídeo?

TG: no me digas que te has vuelto tímido ahora

EB: no

EB: o sí

EB: dios santo eres Dave Strider

TG: te lo dije desde el principio, sabes

EB: ya pero... hay tantos haciéndose pasar por ti por ahí

EB: que

EB: yo

EB: lo siento.

TG: no estás siendo irónico

EB: no

TG: no era una pregunta

EB: oh

TG: y bien?

EB: q

EB: qué?*

TG: no tienes nada que decir?

TG: no sé

TG: un insulto ingenioso

TG: o aunque no sea ingenioso

TG: simplemente

TG: algo

EB: videollamada

TG: oh tio

EB: quiero hacer una videollamada

Al instante después de enviar el último mensaje, John tiene que reprimir las ganas de pegarse una bofetada. ¿Es que es idiota? Está claro que Dave Strider nunca hará algo como e-...

-turntechGodhead [TG] solicitó videollamada a ectoBiologist [EB]-

Oh _mierda_.

TG: vamos allá

TG: quiero ver tu hilarante cara

Y sin poder evitarlo, ni siquiera poder pensarlo, John acepta la videollamada.

-ectoBiologist [EB] aceptó videollamada de turntechGodhead [TG]-

TG: qué atrevido

TG: podría apostar que eres una chica

TG: o un cuarentón calvo y gordo

Pero el moreno apenas puede leer lo que el otro escribe, sólo tiene ojos para el recuadro de color negro que a aparecido en la parte superior izquierda de pantalla. Ahí, pronto, aparecerá alguien y tal vez de verdad puede ser...

—Dave Strider. —Jadea John en cuanto la imagen del rubio aparece donde antes había sólo oscuridad.— De... de verdad eres...

Por alguna razón, el famoso parece igual de sorprendido y durante unos segundos se quedan petrificados, mirándose el uno al otro en sus respectivas pantallas.

—¿Tú eres...? —El corazón del moreno se acelera cuando su ídolo se baja apenas unos milímetros para mirar por encima de las gafas de sol. Incluso cree que ha conseguido ver algo de sus ojos.— Vaya. Qué... irónico.

—Eres Dave. —Repite de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que lo era. Soy más genial en directo, ¿verdad? —Se pasa la mano por el dorado cabello. Es un gesto natural que John conoce al milímetro.— Bueno, pues...

—Te qu-...

Rápidamente John palidece y se tapa la boca con ambas manos. Observa petrificado cómo Dave alza las cejas y las gafas parecen resbalarle un poco por el puente de la nariz, lleno de -a criterio de John- adorables pecas. Reza por que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de decir.

—Eres un chico... ¿verdad? —El normalmente confiado tono de voz del Strider parece dubitativo.

—Sí. —Contesta Egbert con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —"Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, Dave Strider está preguntando mi nombre."

—Jehn Ohbert.

—¿Qué? —Dave suelta una pequeña carcajada y aquello relaja de alguna manera al ojiazul.

—John. John Egbert. —Por primera vez, John consigue esbozar una tímida sonrisa y baja la mirada.

—John... —Dice lentamente el otro, llamando de nuevo la atención de EB.— Eg_derp_.

—¡Es Egbert! —Y a pesar de haberse avergonzado al principio, John está feliz de haber dicho exactamente lo que ha dicho porque eso causa una nueva carcajada en su ídolo.

—A pesar de todo —comienza Dave cuando deja de reír, acercándose un poco a la cámara y sonriendo casi con picardía —, has resultado ser hasta adorable.

La sonrisa de Dave se suaviza cuando John baja sus ojos azules y los clava en el teclado que tiene sobre el escritorio. Si ya de por si no puede creer estar hablando con su amado ídolo, le resulta imposible haber oído lo que acaba de oír.

¿Ha dicho _adorable_? ¿Él?

—Yo... te he seguido desde el principio. —Musita algo tímido el más joven, subiendo poco a poco la mirada. Se sorprende al encontrarse con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del DJ.

—Entonces no eras un hater.

—Claro que no.

—Quién lo diría al principio. —Se ríe el otro por lo bajo, apoyándose mejor en el respaldo de la silla.— Es más cómodo hablar así que escribiendo.

—Sí... siento haber sido un estúpido. —Ríe también un poco, nervioso.

—¿Dónde vives, John? —Pregunta con tono indiferente, como si apenas le importase.

—En Washington.

—¿Más específicamente?

—Uh... Maple Valley.

—Vale. —Coge su móvil con expresión ausente y teclea algunas cosas mientras los vivos ojos azules de John beben cada movimiento de sus manos.— Sería gracioso verte alguna vez.

—Verme... ¡¿te refieres a-a-a...!? —John boquea un par de veces y selaña la pantalla de su ordenador y después a si mismo.

—Sí, John. —Aunque suspira y niega con la cabeza, el rubio sonríe un poco.— Ha llegado la hora de irme. Mañana hablamos.

—¡Claro!

—Oh, y cambia esos pósters de la habitación, son de sesiones de fotos viejas. —Y tras una sonrisa pilla, donde antes estaba él, vuelve a ser un recuadro negro.

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

A pesar de que ya se había desconectado, el rubor de las mejillas de John es innegable. Pensar que Dave se ha visto a si mismo colgado por toda la habitación... Se tapa la cara con ambas manos, subiéndose las gafas hasta el cabello y piensa en lo sucedido.

—He hablado con Dave... —Suspira sonriendo ampliamente, dándose cuenta de que ha sido real, de verdad.— Y ha dicho que mañana también hablaremos. ¿O sólo era una expresión?

De todas formas se alegra, se alegra tanto que no puede dejar de sonreír, seguro que parece un idiota... pero no le importa en absoluto.

.

—¿Qué haces?

Dave da un respingo en la silla de oficina en la que lleva sentado más de diez minutos sin hacer nada, sólo mirando la pantalla apagada de su ordenador portátil. Con el corazón golpeándole en las costillas por el susto, se gira y mira por encima de las gafas de sol a la persona que acaba de entrar en su habitación.

—¿Por qué siempre entras sin llamar?

—¿Por qué siempre contestas a mis preguntas con otras preguntas? —El Strider menor mira a su hermano fijamente y al final éste cede.— Si tardas más el avión se irá sin ti.

—Qué va. —Pero a pesar de la queja, se levanta de la silla, cierra el portátil y lo guarda en una de sus bolsas de viaje.— ¿También me vas a seguir esta vez?

—Soy tu manager, es normal que te siga. —Bro rueda los ojos tras sus picudas gafas de sol y cruza los brazos sobre el amplio pecho.

—Puedo cuidarme solo... y además, no necesitas ser mi manager. —Cuando Dave se gira, una mano le revuelve el pelo y él se aparta.— Tengo veintiún años, deja de hacer eso. —Sale refunfuñando de la habitación, peinándose los mechones de cabello.

Bro se queda allí de pie mirando a su hermano menor mientras algunos ayudantes entran a por las maletas de DJ.

"_En realidad siempre serás un niño_" piensa el Strider mayor, recolocándose la gorra y saliendo de allí tras él.

* * *

Por alguna razón _odio cómo ha quedado_ (?)

**Nos leemos~~**


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Cómo que quieres ir a Washington? No podemos.

El rubio bufa, empezando a perder los nervios. Cierra los ojos dos segundos, toma aire y se inclina un poco hacia su hermano, el cual está sentado al lado opuesto a él en la parte trasera del coche.

—He dicho que voy a ir. —Los ojos rojizos de Dave observan a Bro por encima de las gafas de sol y el mayor sabe que no tiene nada que hacer.

—Esto puede hacerte perder mucho dinero. —Le advierte él, mirando al frente.— Además, no entiendo ese capricho repentino.

—Voy a ver a alguien. —Contesta el DJ, mirando por la ventana ahumada del coche.

—Oh, así que se trata de una chica...

—Deja de tratarme como si fuera un crío, Bro. —Pero no puede evitar reírse, al igual que su hermano.

.

Unos ojos azules miran con ansiedad el reflejo que hay en el espejo, buscando algún error o por lo menos cualquier cosa que se pueda mejorar. Hace rato que está así y no sabe qué más hacer, así que comprueba por catorceava vez el reloj de su muñeca.

—Deja de estar tan nervioso, Egbert. —Se musita a si mismo, caminando de un sitio a otro.

Entonces un sonido proveniente del ordenador le avisa de que acaba de recibir un mensaje en Pesterchum y John se abalanza sobre el escritorio.

-turntechGodhead [TG] solicitó videollamada a ectoBiologist [EB]-

John se mordisquea el labio inferior mientras acepta aquella petición ya familiar y se sienta en la silla.

Mientras espera a que la videollamada cargue, piensa en lo afortunado que es. ¿Cuántas personas tienen la oportunidad de conocer de esa forma a su ídolo? De hecho, durante la última semana Dave había conseguido dedicarle unos minutos al día al moreno en los que se veían el uno al otro a través de la pantalla y hablaban de cosas banales. Eran los mejores momentos del día para John.

Pero aquel día es diferente porque el rubio prometió tener una sorpresa para él.

—¿John? —Pregunta con voz incrédula el vloguer en cuanto su imagen aparece y la videollamada se establece por completo.— No me digas que te has peinado para la ocasión.

—No te emociones, Strider. —Contesta él, sonriendo lo suficiente como para no delatar que el otro tiene razón.— Suéltalo ya.

—¿Dónde está aquel tímido chico que se hacía llamar ectoBiologist en Pesterchum? —Dave se pasa la mano por el cabello con dramatismo, pero continúa con rapidez.— Sé que te mueres por saberlo así que... no sé si debería decirlo.

—Oh vamos... —Bufa el moreno, echándose hacia atrás y haciendo crujir la silla. En realidad le cuesta ocultar lo nervioso que está.

—Esta semana iré a Washington. —Suelta de repente Dave, que no puede evitar sonreír al ver la desmesurada reacción de su ciber amigo.— No cojas la pantalla del ordenador o la romperás, Egderp.

—¡Mientes! —Boquea unos momentos, sin saber cómo continuar.— Tú el... cómo... no, osea, ¿po-por qué? —Sacude la cabeza al decir lo último, intentando así aclararse por fin.

—Para verte.

—¿Qué? —Jadea de repente John, más que incrédulo, avergonzado.

—Era ironía, tranquilo. —Dave arruga la nariz justo antes de levantarse de la silla y el moreno se percata de ello. El rubio sigue hablando a pesar de que no aparece en la imagen.— No sabía que para ti era tan horroroso verme.

—¿_Osorroso_? —John se muerde la lengua.— Quiero decir, no puede ser os... horroroso. En realidad es lo que más deseo ahora mismo.

—¿En serio? —El rubio asoma la cabeza de nuevo, haciéndose visible para el menor.— ¿Ahora mismo?

—Uh... ¿claro? —Alza ambas cejas y hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza, señalando la pared tras su espalda donde cuelgan posters del rubio.— ¿Es que no se nota?

—No sé, igual sólo es una fachada. —Contesta el DJ sentándose de nuevo en la silla. John toma aire de repente al ver que Dave se ha cambiado y lleva una camiseta de tirantes holgada que deja ver más de lo que oculta.— ¿Has visto un fantasma o estás teniendo pensamientos impuros conmigo?

—¡Yo no... hago esas cosas! —Pero sí que las hace y no se arrepiente de nada.

—Tranquilo, es normal. —Una sonrisa socarrona se extiende en los labios del rubio y de repente vuelve a ser Dave Strider, vloguero satírico que más que constructivo, destructivo.

—¿Sabes? —John vuelve a serenarse y mira a la cámara, como si así estuviera contemplando directamente los ojos que se esconden tras las gafas de sol del famoso.— Yo creo que el único que usa una fachada aquí eres tú, Dave.

Como si volviese a ser el primer día en que hicieron una videollamada, cuando se vieron los dos en directo por primera vez, el Strider menor parece realmente sorprendido. John le mira algo preocupado porque sabe que lo que acaba de decir es cierto.

Al hablar con -más o menos- regularidad con él, se ha dado cuenta de que Dave tan sólo pretende ser esa persona que critica cualquier cosa con crueldad en vídeos de no más de cinco minutos que, a pesar de todo, cuentan con incontables seguidores.

El Dave de verdad no es así, sólo es la imagen que tiene que dar frente a los demás. Pero a John no le importa y se siente afortunado de poder ir descubriendo poco a poco al Strider de verdad.

—John, a veces hablas como mi hermano. —Suspira el rubio, toquetéandose la fina tela que apenas le cubre el pecho.— Y bueno, ¿vas a admitir que piensas en cosas sucias mientras miras mis posters?

—Sí... digo, ¡claro que no! —De alguna forma, aquel chico siempre consigue sacarle los colores.— Eso es... tan homosexual... —Farfulla bajando la mirada unos segundos.

—¿Y qué? —Pregunta aún riéndose entre dientes.

—¿Cómo que "_y qué_"? Pues que eres heterosexual.

—¿Ah sí? —Los labios de Dave esbozan una sonrisa pícara y John podría jurar que, si fuera una chica, se habría quedado embarazada. Pero entonces el rubio se empieza a reír de nuevo.— En serio, tu cara de sorpresa tendría que ser certificada como maravilla mundial o algo por el estilo.

—Eres un estúpido, Strider. —Por un momento John había visto la cálida luz de la esperanza.

—Me tengo que ir, pero pronto estaré en Washington y podré ver esa adorable expresión de sorpresa. —Se recoloca las gafas y esboza una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa.

—Está bien...

—Oh John, una cosa más.

—Dispara.

—No te creas todo lo que las revistas digan de mí, aunque sean cosas que se dan por hecho.

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? —Dice casi con malhumor John, porque, a pesar de todo, ser tan misterioso le hace ser más genial aún.

* * *

_¿Veis?_ Este capítulo ya me gusta más. (?)

**Hasta el próximo~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando John acaba de hablar, coge aire y mira su refresco mientras lo remueve con la pajita. Jade tarda unos segundos en asimilar la loca historia sobre cómo su amigo conoció a Dave Strider.

—John, eso es impresionante. —Dice al final la joven con expresión de asombro, pero con una sonrisa normal en ella.— ¡Has conocido a alguien famoso mundialmente!

—Shh. —John le mira con ansiedad y se pone un dedo en los labios.— No creo que sea bueno que alguien más se enterara.

—¿Me lo presentarás?

—Jade...

—¡Es broma, es broma! —La chica coge su vaso de agua con gas y le da un pequeño sorbo.— De todas formas, eso de venir a Washington...

—Ya, sólo me dijo que esta semana vendría. —"_Y ya es martes_" se dice por dentro.

—Y te has saltado las clases de esta mañana porque te estás muriendo de nervios.

—Claro que no.

—No sabes mentir, John. —Jade suelta una risita.— Cuando lo veas no tienes por qué estar nervioso, será como cuando habláis por Pesterchum sólo que más cerca.

—Eso no me tranquiliza para nada. —Murmura el moreno, removiéndose en su asiento.

—Todo irá bien, ya verás. —Ella apoya los codos en la mesa del bar, mirándole de frente con una sonrisa dulce.

—Gracias, Jade. —John le devuelve la sonrisa, aceptando los ánimos de su querida amiga.

Entonces el móvil vibra en el bolsillo de su pantalón y, al cogerlo y ver qué es, Jade empieza a reírse entre dientes. Deduce al instante de qué se trata, pero John lo confirma:

—Es él. —Le dice cuando alza sus ojos azules de la pantalla del móvil.

—¡Déjame ver! —Jade se levanta de su sitio y se sienta rápidamente junto al Egbert, que oculta la pantalla del móvil con vergüenza.— ¡Oh vamos, John!

—Está bien... —Suspira al final el chico, mirando la notificación de Pesterchum.

-turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

TG: john

TG: john

TG: john joder

EB: qué pasa?

TG: por fin

TG: dónde te has metido?

EB: estoy en un bar

TG: tú solo?

EB: eh... no

TG: ya veo

TG: una cita

—Está celoso. —Susurra Jade sólo para poner nervioso a John.

TG: bueno oye

TG: antes de irte a casa pasa por un super

EB: para qué?

TG: compra cerveza

EB: no bebo cerveza

TG: pero yo sí

TG: date prisa

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

Antes de hacer nada, John sube un poco por la conversación y la relee. Jade espera paciente a que su amigo asimile la situación con una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces John se levanta de repente y da tal golpe a la mesa que casi tira su refresco.

—¡Jade! —Llama con voz histérica, mirando a su amiga con ansiedad.— ¿Q-q-q... a-agh?

—¿Que qué haces? —Se ríe la chica, levantándose también y mirando su reloj.— Está claro, ir a comprar cervezas antes de que las tiendas cierren.

.

Dave se siente más estúpido que las obscenas marionetas de su hermano.

Echa un vistazo por la ventana del coche y se da cuenta de que está rodeado de altos edificios; ya casi está llegando a su destino.

Y sí, está nervioso.

—Mierda, qué me pasa... —Suspira echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se quita las gafas y las mira. Las tiene desde hace años y están bastante viejas. Tal vez las tenga que cambiar.

—Hemos llegado. —Dice de repente el chófer, sobresaltando al famoso.

—Ah, bien. —Se vuelve a poner las gafas y se sube también la capucha de la sudadera. Lo peor que podría pasarle ahora es que alguien lo reconociese.— Mandaré un aviso para que subas las maletas.

—Bien. —Contesta dócilmente el hombre.

Cuando sale del coche mira desde detrás de sus gafas el edificio donde le dijo John que vivía hace unos días. Dave sonríe al pensar que John le dio con tanta facilidad su dirección. ¿Y si fuera un maníaco?

Baja un poco la cabeza para que nadie le vea el rostro y entra en el edificio.

Espera que John haya comprado la cerveza.

.

Han pasado casi dos horas desde la conversación de Pesterchum con Dave en el bar, pero John sigue nervioso.

Camina de un lado a otro: por la cocina, el salón, el baño, la habitación, y vuelta a comenzar. De repente le parece que todo es mucho peor de lo que él creía. Bueno, al fin y al cabo Dave es famoso y seguro que su casa está llena de lujos... aunque lo que él ha visto de en sus vídeos tampoco es un palacio.

—Pero seguro que esto es mucho peor. —Dice John, mirando su salón mientras se muerde las uñas.

Por un momento piensa que tal vez sólo era una broma absurda del rubio; que incluso lo de ir a Washington había sido un juego estúpido. John se empieza a relajar, aunque se decepciona un poco... pero antes de tener tiempo a nada más, el timbre de la puerta suena.

John se queda petrificado, mirando hacia el recibidor.

—Si no me abres antes de que me vea alguien aquí, habrá rumores extraños sobre nosotros, Egbert. —Dice una voz demasiado conocida desde fuera.

El moreno corre hasta la puerta, respira hondo unos segundos mientras Dave sigue quejándose desde fuera, y entonces abre la puerta.

Sabía perfectamente que era él, pero cuando lo ve allí, apoyado en el marco con una pose arrogante, de carne y hueso y mirándole tras sus gafas oscuras a pesar de que ya ha oscurecido, siente que se va a desmayar.

Incluso antes de poder siquiera formar un pensamiento sobre ejecutar esa acción, se siente a si mismo lanzándose a abrazarlo.

—Dios, John, de verdad creía que eras más tímido. —Dice pasados unos segundos, poniendo las manos en la espalda ajena con ¿timidez? "_No, Dave Strider no conoce eso._"piensa John.— ¿Vas a llorar también?

—No soy un nenaza. —Contesta cortado el ojiazul, separándose un poco.— Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me tire su ropa interior cuando me ve. —Le dedica una sonrisa que derrite a John a pesar de ser la más arrogante que ha visto en su vida.— Bueno, esta es la cosa más homosexual que he hecho en la vida.

—Lo siento pero es que... eres Dave. —Los ojos del menor buscan algo tras las gafas del otro, pero sólo ve oscuridad.

—Si no me sueltas no podré avisar a mi chófer para que suba mis maletas.

—¿Maletas? —En contra de su voluntad suelta poco a poco al famoso. La sorpresa no le deja avergonzarse por haberlo abrazado... de momento.

—Espero que no te moleste que pase aquí unos días, John. —Dice con voz despreocupada el rubio mientras teclea con rapidez en su móvil.— Espero también que hayas comprado esas cervezas que te dije.

—S-sí... eh... yo... ¿sólo hay una cama?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —Dave se ríe un poco y vuelve a guardarse el móvil.— Es tu casa, ¿no?

—Ah sí, eh, eso. Quiero decir que sólo hay una cama.

—Ya pensaremos en eso después. —Y como si estuviera en su casa, entra por la puerta y se tira en el sofá mientras mira alrededor.— Parece que tienes pasta, porque para comprarte todos estos muebles _vintage_... Incluso hay un piano.

—_Vintage_. —John mira también sus destartalados muebles y sonríe.— Por supuesto... _vintage_.

Segundos después un hombre vestido de traje aparece en la puerta, rodeado de maletas. Hace una pequeño movimiento de cabeza y se retira, cerrando la puerta tras él.

"_¿Cómo demonios ha subido todas estas maletas él solo?_" se pregunta John alzando una ceja.

—¿Entonces está bien que me quede o no? —Pregunta Dave, que súbitamente está a su espalda. John se gira e intenta mirarle con serenidad, aunque no lo consigue del todo.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Eso es ironía?

—No. —Suspira el moreno, sonriendo un poco. Poco a poco se va relajando, como pasó en la primera videollamada.— Pero podrías haberme avisado de que venías y así tendrías una cama o algo para dormir.

—¿Qué obsesión tienes con las camas, Egbert? Tendrías que agradecerle al cielo que vas a dormir con un Strider.

John le observa durante unos segundos en silencio, frunciendo el ceño. Dave sonríe un poco y entonces lo entiende.

—Tú... —Antes de seguir, el moreno respira un par de veces.— ¿Qué petición indecente es esa?

—¡Estás madurando, John! —Se ríe el rubio mientras va hacia la puerta abierta que da a la cocina.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El menor le sigue y ve que está abriendo la nevera.

—Pues a que ya no pareces un fan histérico y a que... bueno, pillas las cosas entre líneas. —El Strider mete la mano en el frigorífico y saca una lata.— Si Egderp me ha hecho caso y todo. ¿Te animas?

—Yo no bebo cerveza. —Contesta frunciendo un poco los labios. ¿Que quería decir con leer entre líneas?

—Pues has comprado bastantes para no gustarte. —Teniendo ya la bebida en la mano, Dave vuelve al sofá del salón siendo seguido de nuevo por John, que se sienta a su lado.

—Porque a ti te gustan. —Dice casi al instante el más bajo.

De repente Dave le mira con los labios un poco entreabiertos y las cejas arqueadas. ¿Es que ha dicho algo raro? Pero después el rubio vuelve a ser como siempre y le sonríe.

—Qué obediente... —Bebe un trago de la lata y se la ofrece al moreno.— ¿De verdad que no quieres?

—He dicho que no.

—Oh, eso ya lo veremos...

John tuvo que admitir que la sonrisa juguetona de Dave le asustó y no sin razón, pues la noche fue larga.

* * *

_Chan chan chan_... **¿QUÉ PASÓ ESA NOCHE?** (?)

En el próximo capítulo todo se vuelve aún más gay _yay_~~

Hasta entonces~!


	5. Chapter 5

—No puedo más, Dave...

—Vamos, John, no seas crío.

—P-pero te lo digo en serio, no...

—Aguanta un poco más.

—¡He dicho que no!

John gira la cara y casi pierde el equilibrio hacia un lado a pesar de estar sentado. Dave se encoge de hombros y se lleva la decimoquinta lata de cerveza a los labios.

A pesar de que el moreno se había negado a beber ese espumoso y amargo líquido, el Strider había insistido tanto que al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo... y por eso en ese momento siente que va a echar hasta el desayuno.

—Antes también has dicho que no y mírate ahora. —Señala el rubio, mirando al acurrucado chico a su lado. Al ver que éste no contesta, se inclina un poco hacia él— John, ¿estás bien?

—Uh... bueno. —John frunce el ceño mirando a la nada y de repente suelta una carcajada.— ¡Sí, creo que sí!

—Qué raro eres.

—¿Y tú qué? Mira cuánto has bebido —punta con el dedo las latas amontonadas frente a la mesa baja enfrente del sofá—, y sigues como si nada.

—Los tíos guays aguantamos bien el alcohol. —Encoge los hombros y se acaba la cerveza número quince.— Voy a por otra.

—Claro.

El rubio se levanta y se mete en la cocina. John parpadea con pesadez y se deja caer hacia su derecha, apoyando la cabeza donde antes estaba el famoso sentado. Aunque está mareado y hace el calor suficiente como para desear ir en manga corta, no tiene sueño.

—¿Por qué tu cocina está llena de pasteles? —Pregunta el rubio saliendo de la cocina.

—Mi padre me envía cada semana por lo menos dos. —Se queja John, empezando a incorporarse para que Dave se pueda sentar.

—Debe de quererte mucho. —Se sienta, pero vuelve a empujar al moreno, que deja caer la cabeza en su regazo y le mira con los ojos algo nublados.— Tranquilo, no me molestas.

—Oh... vale. —Mira al mayor desde abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados.— Y bueno, tal vez me quiera, pero me agobia un poco.

—¿Por? —Pregunta distraídamente el otro, bebiendo de vez en cuando de la nueva lata.

—Porque a pesar de que voy a cumplir diecinueve dentro de unos meses, él me sigue tratando como un niño pequeño. —Mientras habla, John juguetea con uno de los cordones de la sudadera roja de Dave.— ¡Incluso se empeña en pagarme el alquiler de este piso!

—Es normal en los padres, supongo. Supongo que sabrás que nunca conocí a mis padres.

—Lo sé. Has vivido desde que tienes memoria con tu hermano.

—Tengo la sensación de que me conoces más que yo mismo.

—Me pregunto si es así. —Le sonríe John, mirándole fijamente.

—Creo que sí. —Contesta al final Dave, devolviéndole la sonrisa.— Me dijiste algo que sólo Bro me había dicho.

—¿El qué?

—Que... utilizo una fachada o algo así.

Y a pesar de sentirse ebrio, a pesar de que Dave lleva gafas de sol que ocultan sus ojos y gran parte de sus expresiones, John lo ve. El Dave Strider de verdad, el que parece dulce e incluso vulnerable, el joven de veintiún años que intenta esconder con su máscara de estrella de Youtube y locales nocturnos.

John no puede más que sonreír al darse cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta frunciendo el ceño el rubio, viendo la sonrisa del otro.

—Intentas ser lo que no eres. —Ante el silencio del mayor, John sigue hablando.— Haces creer que eres un prepotente, y de hecho, por eso empezaste a ser popular. Sí, a mi también me llamaste la atención por ello... Pero no es como si te fuese a odiar por dejar de comportarte como un pedante, Dave.

—No me comporto como un pedante.

—Oh, sí que lo haces y lo sabes. —El moreno asiente y sonríe un poco.— Pero a veces dejas de lado tu papel de estrella sin darte cuenta y he descubierto que también me gusta esa parte de ti.

—John...

—En realidad me gusta todo de ti. —Confiesa de repente John.

—Siento lo mismo. —Asiente pasados unos segundos Dave.

—¡Deja de ser tan creído! —Se ríe el moreno, apretándole la mejilla con un dedo.

—Has perdido la capacidad para leer entre líneas. —Sonríe también el rubio, acariciándole el cabello con la mano libre.— ¿Con quién estabas hoy en el bar?

—Con una amiga. —Contesta John, cerrando los ojos para sentir las caricias del chico. Entonces recuerda las palabras de Jade. "_Está celoso_" dijo ella. Sin querer, se sonroja.

—Así que tienes novia.

—No, no, Jade sólo es mi amiga. —Abre de nuevo sus ojos azules para mirarle y darle más credibilidad a sus palabras.— De hecho, incluso somos familia lejana.

—¿Y no tienes novia? —Dave arquea las cejas, como si empezase a mostrar su interés.

—Bueno, nunca me han interesado demasiado las chicas así que...

—¿Entonces novio? ¿Mascota?

—No, idiota. —Se ríe John, poniéndose de lado y hundiendo el rostro en la sudadera roja del rubio, sintiendo el vientre duro y plano debajo.— Yo estoy casado con mi ídolo.

—Suenas como una fangirl. —El vloguer bebe un largo trago de cerveza y, cuando se la acaba, aplasta la lata y la tira al suelo.

—Eso lo recogerás tú mañana.

—Como diga, amo Egbert. —Dave resopla y se deja caer un poco.

—Ya no puedes más, ¿eh? —Los ojos azules del menor le miran con curiosidad.

—Claro que puedo más. Los tíos guays siempre pueden más.

Los dos se quedan en silencio por un momento, mirándose mutuamente. Dave continua pasando su mano por el pelo negro del otro. Entonces de repente dice:

—Oye, John.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres gay?

—¿QUÉ?

—Que si eres...

—Te he oído la primera vez, Strider. —John se incorpora apoyando las manos en el viejo sofá y mira de frente al rubio.— Tienes que estar borracho de verdad, porque esa pregunta ha sido obscenamente indiscreta.

—Tío, pero qué dices. —Se ríe un poco el otro, bajándole las gafas un poco. El moreno se las recoloca con expresión molesta.— No has contestado, pero antes has dicho que estás casado con tu ídolo y ese soy yo. Tope de homosexual.

—¿Te molesta? —John arruga la nariz y Dave cree que es lo más adorable que ha visto nunca.

—En absoluto. —Susurra él.

Con cuidado y observando cada reacción del menor, Dave pone una mano en su pierna. John sólo desvía la mirada un momento, pero entonces hace lo que el rubio esperaba. Como si se tratara de una invitación probablemente involuntaria, John se muerde el labio inferior y lo suelta lentamente, con un brillo anhelante en sus ojos azules.

Dave no aguanta más y le alza la barbilla con una mano, acercándose poco a poco a él y, sin más, le besa. A pesar de hacerlo lento y con cuidado, el pelinegro rápidamente se sube encima suyo y se pega a él totalmente. Eso hace que el rubio se excite aún más.

Le acaricia la espalda, metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta mientras siente los dedos del menor en el pelo, pero de repente éste rompe el beso y le mira jadeante, con las gafas un poco torcidas; su cara es un poema.

—He... he besado a Dave Strider. —Jadea con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillando de emoción.

—Has conseguido el logro "_Besa al tío más bueno del planeta_". —Contesta Dave rodando los ojos y dejando caer las manos hasta más allá de la espalda del moreno.— ¿Ahora puedo seguir metiéndole mano al ganador del jodido trofeo?

—No.

—¿Cómo que no? Estás casado con tu ídolo; haz caso a tu ídolo.

—Pero Dave, te vas a arrepentir porque estás borracho y no sabes lo que haces en realidad. —Las comisuras de los labios -ahora más sonrojados- de John bajan, mostrando lo que le disgusta tener que decir eso.

—Dios, John, ¿eres idiota?

—Uh... ¿no?

—Sí, sí lo eres. —El rubio le aprieta de nuevo contra si para tenerlo otra vez a pocos centímetros.— ¿Tampoco sabía lo que hacía cuando vine a Washington? Joder, ¿de verdad crees que he venido porque sí?

—Has venido porque vas a pinchar en algunos clubs nocturnos. —Murmura John con el corazón desbocado, sintiendo las manos del otro en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Yo mismo acordé eso. Bro me dijo que no podía ir a Washington porque sí, así que hice un par de tratos para pinchar en sitios de por aquí cerca. Cerca de tu casa.

—Suenas como un acosador...

—Aquí el único con posters de mí por toda su habitación eres tú. —Le roba un rápido beso, pero John después baja la cabeza, avergonzado.

—He guardado los posters. —Anuncia de repente el moreno, mirándole con timidez por encima de las gafas.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso no importa ahora. —John suspira nervioso y cierra los ojos.— Mira, yo soy el primero en querer... eh... continuar con esto. —Acaba la frase casi sin voz.— Pero prefiero que lo pienses mejor, Dave. Por los dos.

Dave ladea la cabeza, contemplando al chico con curiosidad. En realidad entiende lo que está diciendo, pero a veces los chicos piensan más con lo que tienen guardado en sus pantalones que con la cabeza. Sin embargo, con John es diferente, no sabe por qué, pero es diferente.

Finalmente suspira y apoya la espalda contra el sofá.

—¿Dave?

—¿Egderp?

—¿Te has enfadado?

—Claro que no, idiota.

—Pero pareces enfadado. —John se muerde la uña del pulgar involuntariamente.

—Vamos a dormir.

—Dave, te he dicho que...

—Dormir, John, dormir.

—Oh.

Con cuidado, el moreno baja del regazo de su obsesión.

Él se levanta del sofá y le ofrece la mano, la cual acepta sonriente. Cuando se pone de pie, vuelve a sentirse mareado, como si el mundo se torciera bajo sus pies, así que se apoya más de lo que desearía en el rubio.

Dave le ayuda a caminar hasta la habitación e incluso le ayuda a desnudarse entre los "_sólo dormir, Strider, recuérdalo_" de John.

Y cuando los dos están a oscuras, en la cama, Dave se permite quitarse las gafas.

—Soy tu mayor fan y nunca he visto tus ojos. Irónico, ¿no? —Se ríe casi medio dormido John, aferrándose al pecho del rubio.

—Adoro lo irónico. Ahora duerme. —Le dice Dave, dándole un suave beso en la cabeza, tan suave como una brisa.

A pesar de que John quería volver a preguntarle y obligarle si hacía falta a que le enseñase sus -probablemente- preciosos ojos, no pudo más que hacer caso de sus palabras y caer agotado en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Dije que todo sería más gay y **LO HA SIDO, LO HA DESBORDADO, HE LLORADO DOUJINSHIS ESCRIBIÉNDOLO Y TODO.** (?)

Pensaba hacer algo más caliente, pero me lo pensé mejor y preferí dejaros con las ganas porque soy una mala persona. (?)

Poco a poco, _bitches mías_, poco a poco~~ (?)

Hasta el próximo! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando John se despierta, se estira en la cama y por alguna razón siente el cuerpo dolorido. Deja caer un brazo por al lado de la cama, pensando en volver a dormirse cuando de repente recuerda el día anterior y abre los ojos.

Se levanta tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio y se da cuenta de que está algo mareado.

"_La cerveza de anoche_" piensa frotándose los ojos.

El ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha le saca de sus pensamientos y mira la mesita de noche, buscando algo. Las gafas de sol de Dave siguen allí. Con la emoción que sólo un verdadero fan podría albergar, se agacha y acerca al mueble. Se da cuenta de lo viejas que están las Rayban del famoso y tiene una idea.

Pero antes de nada...

—¡Mierda! —Escucha Dave justo cuando sale de la ducha y se rodea la cintura con una toalla. Sin darse cuenta, sonríe.

John va de un lado a otro, poniéndose la ropa tan rápido como puede. Va a llegar tarde a la universidad y no soporta que eso pase aunque la asistencia no sea obligatoria, principalmente porque entrar le ha costado el dinero que él mismo ha ganado.

Cuando corre al cuarto de baño, olvidando que está ocupado al no escuchar más el sonido de la ducha, abre la puerta y se topa de frente con un rubio medio desnudo. Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

—¡Tus... ojos! —Casi grita John, señalándole.

—¿Te parece normal fijarte en mis ojos cuando voy medio desnudo? Es una falta de respeto. —Contesta Dave, frunciendo el ceño.

—Dave, son preciosos... —Susurra poniéndose de puntillas y acercándose para memorizar cada beta rojiza de aquellos hermosos rubíes.

—Eso, pasa de mí. —El rubio pone los ojos en blanco y el más bajo suelta un suspiro, maravillado.— Ni se te ocurra hacerme fotos.

Después el Strider pasa por al lado de John con la barbilla alzada, como si le hubiese ofendido en su orgullo. Sólo entonces el ojiazul se da cuenta de que acaba de tener a Dave medio desnudo frente a él; mojado, a menos de diez centímetros y con sólo una toalla en la cintura.

Sin darse cuenta, está siguiendo los pasos del mayor, que le llevan de nuevo a su propia habitación.

—¿Por qué has gritado antes? —Pregunta el rubio en cuanto John entra por la puerta.

—¡Mierda, es verdad! —Grita de nuevo el pelinegro, mirando a su alrededor ansioso, sin saber qué hacer.— Voy a llegar tarde a la universidad.

—Bueno, no pasa nada si no vas, ¿no? Una semana no es tanto.

—¿Pretendes que esté una semana sin ir? —La expresión de extrema incredulidad de John arranca una sonrisa de los labios de Dave.

—Ves allí y avisa de que no irás en una semana porque ha venido un familiar a verte.

—Así que un familiar. —Se cruza de brazos, pensando en la posibilidad, pero los ojos bermejos de su obsesión clavados en él no le dejan pensar en condiciones así que...— Bueno, vale.

—Perfecto. —Dave se agacha junto a las maletas que ayer dejó amontonadas en un rincón de la habitación y abre una de ellas, rebuscando entre las prendas.

John mira incómodo hacia un lado y, dándose cuenta de que Dave piensa cambiarse frente a él sin ningún tipo de pudor, sale de la habitación y va al salón.

Cuando llega resopla y se cansa tan sólo de pensar que tiene que recoger las latas de la mesa y el suelo. No es que sea mucho, pero sigue encontrándose mal después de haber bebido cuando no está acostumbrado a ello.

—Voy a ir a comprar. —Dice de repente alguien a su espalda sobresaltándolo.

—¿Y eso? —Pregunta John alzando una ceja y mirando a Dave de arriba a abajo sin querer. Con ropa o sin ella sigue desprendiendo sensualidad.

—Ayer hablé con tu nevera. Me dijo que se siente sola.

—Pero sería un problema si alguien te reconoce. Creo que de momento no se sabe que estás en Washington. —"_Sino me llegaría una notificación de la página oficial de fans._" piensa el pelinegro, sintiéndose un acosador.

—Es que hoy mismo se anunciará que estoy aquí y que voy a pinchar esta noche.

—¿¡Esta noche!?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Vas a pinchar esta noche y hoy se anunciará? —Pregunta negando con la cabeza John.

—Me gusta pensar en cómo se peleará la gente por las entradas —El rubio sonríe con arrogancia y deshace sus pasos, yendo de nuevo a la habitación sin decir nada.

John pone los ojos en blanco y coge su móvil. Echa un vistazo a la página oficial de fans del Strider y... nada nuevo. Aunque si lo que le ha dicho Dave es cierto, dentro de poco la web echará humo, así que decide quitar la opción que le alerta cuando hay una novedad.

Se le viene a la mente que tal vez también podría llamar a la librería donde trabaja para pedir la semana libre, pero tal vez _ella_ se enfade.

—¿Cree el señor Egderp que así no me reconocerá nadie? ¿Da usted el visto bueno?

El moreno se gira al escuchar su nombre y ve que Dave está en el marco de la puerta, con una gorra y la capucha de la sudadera subida. Sus gafas oscuras le ocultan los ojos, como siempre. John se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza, aunque sonríe.

—Si llevas las gafas está claro que te reconocerán, te pongas una gorra o lo que sea. —Se acerca a él mientras habla y, cuando está frente a él, le quita las lentes, dejando al descubierto de nuevo sus ojos.— Así seguro que nadie sabe que eres Dave Strider.

—¿Pretendes que vaya por ahí sin mis gafas? —Dave frunce el ceño, pero da un pequeño paso hacia delante, pegándose -demasiado- al más bajo.

—¿Por qué no? Te digo que nadie sabrá que eres tú. —Los ojos azules de John bajan durante un momento, sintiéndose cohibido por la repentina cercanía.

—¿Tanta vergüenza te da que te vean con un Strider?

—No es eso. —Tuerce un poco el labio y de repente Dave cree entenderlo.

—Estás celoso.

—Eso es una estupidez.

—Lo estás.

—¡Que no!

—Eso es adorable, John.

—Uh...

Cuando Dave dice ese tipo de cosas -y más aún cuando están tan cerca- John siente que se muere de vergüenza. Baja la mirada y empieza a toquetear las patillas de las gafas de sol del mayor que sigue teniendo entre las manos. De repente siente unos dedos bajo su barbilla que le hacen alzar de nuevo el rostro y ni siquiera le da tiempo a asimilar la situación cuando Dave une los labios con los suyos.

Intenta apartarse, pero el rubio le atrapa la cintura y lo pega a él. John no puede más que cerrar los ojos cuando siente la lengua del otro acariciándole los labios. Entonces de repente se separa y se ríe, mirándole con aquellos juguetones ojos rojos.

—Eres un pervertido, Strider. —Refunfuña el moreno con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza cuando el otro lo suelta por fin. A modo de venganza, le baja la visera de la gorra, pero Dave se la recoloca riéndose entre dientes.

—Es todo por tu culpa, John. —Sentencia con seriedad fingida.— Dame mis gafas, anda.

—Que no te las pongas o te descubrirán.

—Ya estamos con los celos...

Con un bufido, John coge las llaves y va hacia la puerta, abriéndola y mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Vamos a comprar o no?

—Vamos. —Cede al final el famoso, saliendo por la puerta y sintiéndose desnudo de alguna forma.

.

La cafetería está llena de gente y John no deja de mirar a todos lados como un paranoico. Dave le mira en silencio durante los primeros minutos, pero acaba hartándose de verlo con esa expresión de esquizofrénico y le da una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Pero qué haces? —Se queja John, mirándole asustado.

—¿Y tú? —El rubio arquea las cejas con una media sonrisa.— Pareces un jodido loco mirando así a todas partes.

—Es que Dave, creo que te han reconocido. —Dice de repente el menor, inclinándose hacia delante y hablando en angustiados susurros.— Allí hay unas chicas que no dejan de mirarte...

— Créeme, si alguien me hubiese reconocido, probablemente ya estaría rodeado de gente. —Sin una pizca de nerviosismo, coge su taza de café y bebe.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y entonces por qué te miran? —Al verlo tranquilo, el ojiazul parece relajarse un poco también.

—Pues porque estoy bueno. —Dave se encoge de hombros.

—Oh. —John asiente. Le gustaría pegarle por ser tan creído, pero en el fondo le gusta que sea así... y lo que dice es cierto.— Oh, claro. Olvidaba que eres míster modestia.

—Y tú míster estrecho.

—Cállate, señor guay y distante.

—Cállame tú, señor Egderp.

—Te voy a tirar el café a la cabeza.

—Me gustaría verlo.

Se miran casi desafiantes durante unos segundos, pero de repente se ríen y aquello llama la atención de mucha otra gente, pero John no se da cuenta de ello.

—Por cierto, ¿qué has comprado de comida? —Le pregunta John cuando dejan de reírse.

—Tienes la bolsa en tus pies, míralo. —Contesta Dave con aire indiferente, mirando alrededor.

El menor alarga la mano bajo la mesa y coge una de las bolsas de plástico que tiene a sus pies. Su _fanboy_ interno se preguntaba qué clase de comida compraría Dave Strider, así que con una excusa algo cutre se separó de él durante unos momentos y también fue a comprar cierto regalo. Lo que se diría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Cuando abre la bolsa, John frunce el ceño. Levanta la cabeza y mira con ojos incrédulos al rubio, que ladea la cabeza al verle.

—Dave Strider.

—Dime, John Egbert.

—¿Esta es la idea que tienes tú por comida normal? —El moreno vacía la compra encima de la mesa y caen varias bolsas de patatas fritas, comida precocinada y golosinas. Echa un vistazo rápido a la otra bolsa que tiene a sus pies.— ¿Y zumo de manzana? ¿En serio?

—Me gusta el zumo de manzana.

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé, pero... ¿es que tú sobrevives con esto normalmente? —Señala la compra encima de la mesa.

—Sí. —Asiente con seriedad el famoso, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y cómo haces para estar tan bue-... para estar tan delgado?

—Hago ejercicio. —Dave le dedica una sonrisa ladeada.— Como fo-...

—¡Ni se te ocurra seguir! —Le calla el pelinegro, sonrojándose.— No quiero saberlo.

—Eres tan celoso, John. —Apoya los codos en la mesa y le mira con diversión.

—Ya basta, vámonos a casa. —A pesar de estar rojo como un tomate, John recoge la compra de la mesa y coge ambas bolsas, levantádose con orgullo.

Dave le sigue riéndose entre dientes cuando, al llegar a la puerta de la cafetería, alguien coge con timidez el brazo del mayor. El radar de John le avisa y se gira al instante, mirando con terror hacia atrás. ¿Le han reconocido? ¿Tendrán que huir corriendo con una jauría de _groupies_ detrás?

—P-perdona. —Es una de las chicas de la mesa de al lado, las que no dejaban de mirar al Strider. De repente, Dave es todo sonrisas.

—Dime, preciosa. —Contesta el famoso, usando su pose de fanfarrón. John entrecierra los ojos, mirándole de reojo.

—Eh, bueno... te hemos visto y mi amiga quiere tu teléfono así que... —La joven sonríe nerviosa, mirando al alto rubio que tiene enfrente.

—Verás... —Dave sonríe ligeramente y de repente pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de John, atrayéndole hacia si.— Creo que él se pondría realmente celoso si le doy mi teléfono a una chica.

—Oh. —La castaña mira a John durante medio segundo hasta que lo entiende y se sonroja violentamente.— ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡P-perdón, no era mi intención...!

—No pasa nada. —El rubio le sonríe una vez más y alza la mano a modo de despedida.

La chica se queda allí plantada mientras la pareja de chicos sale a la calle. Dave se aparta de John en cuanto el suave aire de primavera les acaricia la cara.

—Eres... eres... —Comienza John.— ¿Me utilizas cuando no quieres darle tu número a una chica? ¡Perfecto, Dave! —Se gira y empieza a caminar con rapidez, camino a su casa.

—¿Estás enfadado? —Pregunta el DJ, siguiéndole el paso.

—Eso ha sido horrible. —Los ojos azules del Egbert se posan sólo un momento en los suyos y entonces Dave sabe que sí está enfadado.

—John, no seas dramático...

—No espero que me pidas perdón porque Dave Strider no pide perdón, pero... —Entonces de repente el rubio le coge del brazo y le hace frenar en seco.

—Perdón. —Musita de repente, sorprendiendo a John. Aun así, no consigue una respuesta.— No lo hacía con la intención de utilizarte. Todo lo que he dicho iba en serio.

—¿Que me iba a poner celoso si les dabas tu número? ¿Eso es lo que iba en serio? —El moreno frunce el ceño.

—No. Dios, no. —Suspira y se acerca un poco más a él, posando sus manos en los hombros del más bajo.— No les he dado mi número porque simplemente no me interesaban.

—Lo que decía, que mas utilizado para huir de unas chicas que no te gustaban. —Casi murmura John. El tono triste de su voz molesta a Dave porque sabe que ha sido por su culpa.

—John, ¿no lo entiendes? Eres un idiota.

—¡Encima me insultas!

—Tú eres la razón por la que no les he dado mi número. —Suelta el Strider, callando las quejas del menor.

A pesar de estar en mitad de la calle y probablemente tener varias miradas clavadas en ellos, siguen estando demasiado cerca como para parecer decente. John parpadea confundido, mirando el rostro de Dave y buscando la broma en sus palabras, pero no logra encontrarla.

—No sabes lo que dices. —Susurra al final el moreno, aunque no está muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¿Ahora también estoy borracho? —Le sonríe y le acaricia con cuidado la mejilla, notando que la conversación ha dejado de ser realmente tensa.

—No, pero...

—No sé qué me pasa contigo, John. —Dice en voz baja Dave, pasando el pulgar por el labio inferior del otro.— Hasta hace unos días sólo eras mi amigo.

—Y tú mi obsesión. —Contesta sonriendo un poco.

—¿Insinúas que ya no lo soy? —Pregunta alzando una ceja.

—¿John? —Dice súbitamente una tercera voz que hace que el aludido se separe con rapidez del rubio.

Es la persona con la que menos esperaba encontrarse John y probablemente la menos deseada. Pero allí está ella, con una mano en la cadera y mirándole con una ceja alzada tras sus gafas de montura fina.

—Ah... Vale. —Contesta tan sólo John, dejando los labios entreabiertos, sin saber qué decir.

—Tomaré eso como un hola. —Ella sonríe y mira con curiosidad al rubio que acompaña al pelinegro.— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—¿Y tú? —Responde un poco a la defensiva Dave.

—Me llamo Vriska. —Desinteresada, vuelve a mirar al pelinegro.— ¿Qué haces por aquí, John?

—Bueno... —El chico alza las bolsas que tiene en las manos.— He ido a hacer la compra.

—Se supone que tendrías que estar en la universidad. —Comenta ella, mirando de reojo al rubio, que guarda silencio.— Espero que por lo menos vengas esta tarde a trabajar.

—En realidad hoy mismo te iba a llamar para hablar de ello. —John esboza una sonrisa un poco culpable.— ¿Podría tener la semana libre?

—¿Por qué motivo? —Los ojos grises de la chica se entrecierran con desconfianza.

—Porque ha venido un familiar a pasar unos días a mi casa. —Sin darse cuenta, el moreno arruga un poco la nariz al acabar de hablar. Vriska sonríe un poco en cuanto ve ese pequeño gesto involuntario.

—Un familiar... ya veo. —Dice al final la chica, moviendo una mano.— Haré tu turno, pero me debes una.

—Sí, sí, te debo una. —El ojiazul suspira habiéndose quitado un peso de encima.— Gracias, Vriska.

—De nada. —Contesta algo brusca ella, bajando los ojos hacia el asfalto durante un segundo.— Pues ya nos veremos.

Y sin más, Vriska se va por donde ha venido, como si sólo hubiese ido hasta allí para hablar con John. Entonces finalmente Dave da señales de vida y suspira, cruzándose de brazos mientras observa como la joven dobla una esquina y desaparece por otra calle.

—Así que no tenías novia, ¿no?

—¿Vriska mi novia? Venga ya. —Se ríe John, volviendo a caminar.

—No sabes nada sobre chicas. —Niega él con la cabeza.

—Aquí viene de nuevo Dave Casanovas Strider...

—...acompañado de su próxima víctima, John No-me-toques Egbert. —Se burla el rubio, sonriéndole de forma juguetona mientras se recoloca la gorra.

—¿No-me-toques? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

—¿Entonces puedo tocarte?

—No. —Murmura avergonzado el moreno, bajando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Y vendrás esta noche a verme? —Pregunta de repente Dave, cogiéndole una bolsa de la mano para que no las llevase todas él.

—Ah, eso... no creo, no me va a dar tiempo de comprar la entrada. —Se lamente el menor.

—Pero si me tienes a mí. —John levanta una ceja, sin comprender.— Que yo seré tu entrada.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Una sonrisa ilumina el rostro pálido del más bajo.

—Claro. Forma parte de mi plan.

—¿Qué plan?

—Básicamente consiste en emborracharte.

—Oh, Strider... —Se queja John rodando los ojos.

—Deja de quejarte. Algo me tendrás que dar a cambio por estar en la zona VIP y conocer a Bro, ¿no? —Paran frente al portal del bloque de pisos donde John vive y éste abre la puerta con la llave.

—Con Bro te refieres a...

—Sí, a mi hermano. —Asiente Dave, entrando en el portal. De repente John para en seco y el rubio se gira a mirarle, extrañado.

—Oh dios mío, Dirk Strider. E-es perfecto y... —El moreno deja la frase en el aire, dándose cuenta de lo que está diciendo y frente a quién.

—Si tanto te gusta mi hermano puedes liarte con él. —Por alguna razón parece enfadado cuando se gira y se mete en el ascensor.

John acelera el paso y consigue entrar también en el ascensor antes de que éste cierre las puertas. El rubio ni siquiera le mira, pero el menor apenas puede evitar sonreír; se mordisquea el labio inferior para intentar ocultar su felicidad.

¿Eso que ve en los ojos bermejos del mismísimo Dave Strider son celos?

* * *

Creo... creo que me he pasado de largo con este capítulo (?) Pero lo siento, no era mi intención que quedará así :_D De todas formas he disfrutado escribiéndolo asfkldsjfkdafd

Siento como que el lemon se aproxima y me muero de ganas por escribirlo, la verdad ;v;)

Hasta el próximo! :o)


	7. Chapter 7

John se despierta y parpadea ante la molesta luz del atardecer que se cuela por el balcón.

La tele sigue encendida y es lo único que se escucha a parte de una suave respiración que remueve levemente el cabello de John. El menor sonríe y alza la mirada.

—Dormido parece un niño pequeño. —Susurra en voz baja, observando el rostro tranquilo de Dave, que está apoyado en él.

—Cállate, Egderp. —Le contesta de repente el rubio, asustando al aludido. Abre un poco los ojos y le mira con un principio de sonrisa arrogante bailándole en los labios.— El único que parece un niño pequeño eres tú.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas despierto? —John se separa de él y se estira con expresión molesta.

—Desde que has empezado a moverte y me has mirado como si fueras mi madre. —El mayor se deja caer un poco más por el sofá, perezoso.— No sé cómo tomarme eso, la verdad.

—¿El qué?

—Que me mires como si fuera tu hijo. Bro hace lo mismo. En realidad haríais una pareja perfecta. —Dice sarcásticamente Dave, rodando los ojos.

—¿Tu fantasía es que me líe con tu hermano o qué? —Contesta el más bajo, reprochándole con la mirada.

—No, estoy diciendo que es la tuya.

—Me gustaría saber de dónde sacas eso.

—Antes has dicho que era perfecto. Que vale, es un tipo guay y eso, pero no me esperaba esto de ti, Egbert. —Dice con dramatismo el mayor, levantándose del sofá y yendo a la cocina.

El otro niega con la cabeza mientras suspira y después mira el reloj que tiene en la muñeca. Pronto anochecerá y eso quiere decir que Dave se tendrá que ir... y él también. Tan sólo pensar que irá con el DJ a un sitio público y que después estará en una zona reservada con ni más ni menos que Dirk Strider hace que se le revuelva todo. Se muere de nervios.

Cuando Dave se sienta a su lado de nuevo, apenas se da cuenta.

—Espero que ya hayas asimilado que a partir de esta noche puede que tengas miles de haters porque te verán conmigo. Aunque bueno, supongo que sólo pensarán que somos amigos, que por desgracia es cierto. Por tu culpa claro, porque eres un intocable y un estrecho y... John, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué? —El moreno levanta la cabeza, prestándole atención.

—Olvídalo.

—Oh... vale. —Se quedan en silencio de nuevo. John se mordisquea el labio, pensando si debe darle _eso_ ya. Decide que ya no puede ocultarlo más.— Dave, te he comprado algo.

—¿Zumo de manzana?

—¿...Por qué iba a ser zumo de manzana?

—Porque me gusta.

—Uh... no, no es zumo de manzana. —El rubio pone cara de aburrimiento y John frunce el ceño.— Bien, si tan poca ilusión te hace no te lo daré.

—Sí, claro, ahora me lo tienes que dar. —Se queja el Strider, casi pareciendo un niño pequeño.

El ojiazul mira hacia otro lado, ignorándolo y Dave se apoya encima suyo. "_Dámelo_" le repite una y otra vez, poniendo cada vez más nervioso al menor que, a pesar de la presión, sigue haciendo ver que no lo escucha.

—Vamos, John, no quiero usar métodos poco ortodóxos. —Le amenaza con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras le pasa una mano por la cintura.

—¡No, no, vale! —Dice de repente John, levantádose del sofá para huir de él.— Te lo daré.

—Cuando me evitas de esa manera me hieres el orgullo.

—Creo que tu orgullo no puede ser herido de lo enorme que es. —Refunfuña John, entrando un momento a su habitación y saliendo con una caja pequeña. Se sienta de nuevo en el sofá y se alegra un poco al ver el brillo de curiosidad en los ojos rojos de Dave.— Lo he comprado hoy y... bueno, no es gran cosa en realidad...

Le da el paquete y el rubio lo coge con cuidado, en silencio. Lo abre y sonríe al ver el contenido. Son unas gafas Rayban, idénticas a las que ha llevado él casi desde que tiene memoria. Se las pone y mueve las cejas, robándole una sonrisa tímida a John antes de que empiece a hablar.

—Vi que las tuyas estaban muy viejas y no pude evitar comprar otras. —Explica atropelladamente, bajando los ojos.— Sé que las tuyas seguramente tienen un gran significado sentimental para ti porque las llevas desde que empezó tu carrera, pero es que de verdad yo...

John es callado con un repentino beso que le para el corazón. A pesar de que es reacio a ese contacto -aunque se trate de Dave Strider- por esta vez se deja llevar como la primera noche.

Le rodea el cuello con los brazos mientras el otro le abraza, pegándolo a él. Se besan con intensidad desde el primer momento, devorándose los labios con anhelo. A pesar de que John intentaba evitar ese tipo de situaciones, él también tiene un límite... y ha llegado a él.

Entonces de repente se escucha una música por encima de las voces de la televisión y Dave rompe el beso, estira el brazo hasta la mesa cercana al sofá, cogiendo su móvil. Mira el número de teléfono que le está llamando y cuelga para después lanzarse de nuevo a los labios del moreno.

John esta vez se resiste un poco hasta que el rubio le mira con molestia desde detrás de sus nuevas gafas de sol.

—¿Me vas a dejar otra vez con las ganas? —Se queja, con la respiración un poco agitada.

—¿Quién era? —Casi jadea John cuando siente una de las manos del mayor colándose bajo su camiseta, acariciándole la espalda.— Dave, para...

—Deja de ser tan celoso, John, era mi hermano. —Frunce un poco el ceño cuando el móvil vuelve a sonar.

—Cógelo. —Dice con tono autoritario. Al principio sólo recibe una mirada de desdén del otro, pero al final le hace caso y coge el teléfono, atendiendo a la llamada.— Así me gusta.

—Dime. —Dave le echa una mirada asesina a John mientras éste sonríe divertido.— Lo sé, Bro.

Sin querer, el moreno abre los labios, emocionado. ¡Dave Strider está hablando con Dirk Strider! ...en realidad es algo bastante normal, ya que son hermanos. Pero para un fanboy como John, aquello era un fenómeno sin precedentes.

Dave se da cuenta de la expresión excitada del Egbert y rueda los ojos, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Llevaré a alguien conmigo. —Explica el Strider menor por teléfono.— Sí, sólo una persona. Creo que se muere por conocerte.

—¡Dave! —Replica avergonzado el ojiazul, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—Espero que lo cuides. —Dave se ríe un poco al ver las mejillas rojas del menor.— No, no es una chica... No, no me refiero a ese tipo de cuidados. —De repente el rubio se pone serio a pesar de que probablemente su hermano sólo esté siendo irónico.— Bueno, que sí, que en una hora estoy allí. Joder, vale, en treinta minutos.

—¿En treinta minutos? —John ladea la cabeza cuando el otro cuelga.— Pero si apenas está anocheciendo.

—Ya, pero tengo que estar allí antes de que empiece todo para comprobar el equipo y esas cosas que ahora mismo me dan tanta pereza. —Dice mientras vuelve a apoyarse en el sofá.— Bueno, por lo menos no tendré que estar allí toda la noche, sólo durante una o dos horas.

—¿Y en qué sitio es? —Pregunta, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que ni siquiera sabe dónde van a ir esa misma noche.

—En el Raven.

—¿El Raven? Ese sitio es... como muy exclusivo. —Iba a decir oscuro, pero no era la palabra exacta.

El Raven era un local que está a las afueras de la ciudad y parece un hangar abandonado, pero según se dice por ahí, el interior es increíble y tiene un decorado bastante exótico y elegante a la vez. El decir que ese sitio es exclusivo no es ir desencaminado, porque para empezar es para mayores de veintiuno, que es justo lo que recuerda John en ese momento.

—Soy menor. —Dice un poco fastidiado por su propia expresión.

—No sé si eso es un intento de hacerme sentir pederasta o algo así.

—En el Raven no dejan entrar a menores de veintiuno. —Rueda los ojos y deja caer la cabeza en el regazo del Strider, desilusionado. A pesar de todo, tenía ganas de ir.

—Pero John, que vas conmigo. No le van a pedir el DNI a mi pareja. —Pasa los dedos entre el pelo negro del menor.

—Querrás decir a tu acompañante, barra amigo. —Aclara el moreno, dejándose acariciar.

—Vale, acompañante barra amigo Egbert, como tú digas. —Suspira Dave.— Si no te quitas de encima no me moveré nunca.

John se levanta del sofá refunfuñando. En realidad quiere pasarse todo el tiempo posible encima del rubio, pero le da miedo que Dave se pase y... sólo de pensarlo, el ojiazul se sonroja. ¿Por qué le intimida tanto que las cosas se pongan serias si en realidad ha soñado con aquello miles de veces?

Llega a la conclusión de que lo que realmente teme es la despedida después de haberse unido totalmente a él.

.

Dave no deja de teclear cosas en el móvil, pero el menor apenas le presta atención. No deja de pensar en lo que puede llegar a pasar esta noche.

Para comenzar, dentro de nada va a conocer en persona al mismísimo Dirk Strider, el hermano mayor de Dave. También va a entrar ilegalmente a un club del que circulan montones de rumores y no precisamente buenos debido a que es menor de edad. Y por último está la "amenaza" de Dave sobre emborracharlo.

Eso último tal vez sólo fuera una broma del rubio DJ pero John tiene la certeza de que probablemente el plan será llevado a cabo y que él caerá como un estúpido... tal vez queriendo. Tiene la esperanza de que el alcohol rompa algunas barreras personales que se ha puesto sin proponérselo.

—¿Estás bien, John? —Le pregunta de repente Dave, dándole un apretón en la mano.

—Ah, sí. —Como acto instintivo, el ojiazul aparta la mano de la del rubio, que se respira hondo pero no dice nada.— Sólo estaba... pensando.

—Pues parecía que pensabas en cosas depresivas. Mejor piensa en que dentro de cinco minutos vas a conocer a mi Bro. —El rubio mueve las cejas y logra hacer sonreír al otro.

—Si me pongo nervioso por ello, seguro que te pondrás celoso como siempre.

—Dave Strider no se pone nunca celoso, Jehn Ohbert. —Contesta expresión de grave seriedad fingida.

—Que no me llames así. —Se ríe John, dándole un suave empujón.

El coche para de repente y el chófer les avisa de que han llegado. John deja de reír al instante y casi palidece de nervios. Antes de salir, Dave se inclina hacia él y le susurra "_todo irá bien_".

Aquella simple frase da valor al moreno y sale con una sonrisa del vehículo.

A pesar de que es primavera bien entrada, un viento frío hace que John se pegue más al rubio mientras caminan hacia la entrada del local, guardada por dos hombres con aspecto de gorilas.

Dave ni siquiera les dirige la palabra, pero ellos se apartan y les dejan pasar a los dos. Mientras el rubio da pequeños cabeceos a medida que se encuentra con gente, John mira hacia el techo, maravillado.

A pesar de que el edificio ya se veía enorme desde fuera, al estar dentro y vacío, parecía increíblemente grande.

—Hey, Bro. —Saluda en voz alta Dave, sobresaltando a John.

—Llegas tarde, como siempre. —Le responde a lo lejos otra voz.— Sube aquí y comprueba si esta mierda está a tu gusto.

—Sí, sí. —El rubio le da un suave codazo al ojiazul, que vuelve a asustarse.— Vamos, John.

Cuando están encima del escenario, el Egbert apenas puede dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos y su fanboy interior no para de gritar emocionado. ¡Los hermanos Strider juntos! ¡Y hablando!

John sacude la cabeza, sabiendo lo absurdo que eso ha sonado, incluso dentro de su cabeza.

—Este es John Egbert. —Anuncia el Strider menor, señalando con la cabeza al chico de detrás suyo.— John, él es...

—Ya sé quién es. —Responde al instante el más pequeño, mordiéndose la lengua después. Aun así, Dirk muestra apenas un comienzo de sonrisa y le tiende la mano.

—Siento que tengas que aguantar a mi hermano. —Le dice el rubio hermano de Dave, señalando con la cabeza al nombrado.— Ya sé que se ha metido en tu casa sin ni siquiera pagarte un alquiler por ello.

—Oh, no es ninguna molestia... —John echa una mirada de reojo a Dave, que tiene los brazos cruzados y les observa a ambos.— Bueno, a veces sí.

—Lo sé. —Asiente Dirk, echándole una fugaz mirada a su hermano.

—Se me están cansando los brazos de aguantar las velas. —Se queja Dave, frunciendo los labios.

—Deja de ser tan celoso, Dave. —Le dice su hermano; de repente a John le cae genial el Strider mayor.

—Tú también con eso. —El DJ pone los ojos en blanco tras sus gafas de sol y se va hacia la mesa de mezclas, dejando solos a Dirk y John.

Dirk no dice nada, sino que mira a su hermano desde lejos con las manos en los bolsillos. John, a su vez, observa al Strider mayor con fascinación, intentando disimular -bastante mal- que está emocionado.

Cuanto más lo mira, más puede ver el parecido que tiene con Dave. El cabello de exactamente el mismo rubio, las pecas sobre el puente de la nariz, la postura de desdén que parecen adoptar sin ni siquiera darse cuenta... incluso casi tienen la misma altura.

—Creía que le gustaban las tías. —Dice de repente Dirk aunque no aparta los ojos de su hermano.

—Bueno, y yo. —Contesta John atropelladamente, bajando la mirada. No puede ser que se haya dado cuenta...— Quiero decir, sigo creyéndolo. Al fin y al cabo tiene a muchas fans.

—Se empezó a comportar raro desde que se empeñó en venir a Washington y pensé que habría conocido a una chica, se había enamorado... no sé, alguna mierda así. —El Strider mayor mira a John y esboza una sonrisa ligera.— Ya veo que acerté, sólo que tú no eres una chica, John... ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no. —El menor le mira algo avergonzado, pero al ver que Dirk no parece estar burlándose de él en serio, se tranquiliza un poco.— Aunque tampoco creo que Dave se haya... uh... enamorado... o... —Poco a poco va bajando la voz hasta quedarse en silencio.

—Conozco a mi hermano y se ha estado comportando jodidamente raro. —Insiste él, asintiendo para si mismo.

—De todas formas sería el sueño cumplido de todo fan. El que tu ídolo se enamore de ti y todo eso. —Dice casi sin pensar John, mirando a Dave mientras éste toquetea cables por el escenario. Ante los segundos de silencio tenso que siguen a su frase, el moreno empieza a avergonzarse de nuevo.

—Sólo te puedo decir que en realidad Dave es un buen tío.

—Sí... —John sonríe un poco, sin apartar la vista de su queridísimo ídolo. No le ha hecho falta alcohol para romper esas barreras personales que le impedían dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

.

La música suena a todo volumen en el Raven, pero en la sala VIP el sonido se escucha amortiguado por las gruesas paredes. A pesar de que se supone que esa zona está reservada sólo para unos pocos, hay bastante gente, toda desconocida para John.

—¿Por qué he bebido? —Pregunta John en voz alta pero algo temblorosa.— ¿Por qué, Dirk? ¿Por qué?

—Hace dos horas has dicho que porque estabas jodidamente feliz y tenías que celebrar algo que no has querido decir en voz alta. —Le recuerda el Strider mayor, mirándole desde detrás de sus gafas de sol.

—Sí, sí, es cierto... Pero tendrías que haberlo evitado. —El moreno deja caer la cabeza en el hombro del mayor, que apenas se mueve ante el contacto, pero se tensa un poco.— Dirk... Me quiero ir a casa...

—Dave estará a punto de acabar. Aunque cuando está ahí arriba apenas se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor pero... —De repente se escuchan algunos aplausos y vítores en la sala y Dirk sube el tono de voz para que John le oiga por encima del ruido.— Ahí lo tienes.

—Por fin. —Sonríe el menor, mirando al Strider menor cómo se abre paso entre la gente.

Dirk se levanta y ayuda al Egbert a hacer lo mismo, cogiéndole por la cintura por si pierde el equilibrio. Dave levanta una ceja, viendo aquel gesto de su hermano. Respeta a su bro, pero no quiere que nadie toque a John.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Pregunta el DJ en cuanto los otros dos llegan frente a él. Su tono de voz deja ver claramente que está molesto.

—Se ha pasado un poco bebiendo, pero creo que no está muy jodido.

—Dave, vámonos a casa. —Dice John cuando Dirk le suelta. Se mantiene en pie mejor que al principio, pero esboza una sonrisa tonta que lleva a deducir su estado de embriaguez.— Tenemos que hablar.

—Hablar dice. —A pesar de todo, Dave se ríe y no se aparta cuando el moreno se apoya en él, abrazándole.— Bro, nos vamos a ir ya. —Le dice a su hermano, que observa en silencio la escena.

—Sí, mejor. —Dirk mira alrededor, viendo que alguna gente empieza a cuchichear mirando a su hermano pequeño. Frunce el ceño y baja un poco la voz.— Mañana hablamos. Y ten cuidado.

—¿De qué? —Suspira el Strider menor, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De las cámaras y las lenguas de los putos periodistas. —Dave frunce los labios ante la respuesta de su bro, pero lo entiende.

—Vale, tendré cuidado entonces.

Dave da media vuelta y sale de aquella sala en la que ya prácticamente todo el mundo le está mirando de una forma extraña.

El rubio ha bebido un poco y al principio le cuesta pillar el significado de aquellos cuchicheos y miradas en la sala VIP, pero lo entiende todo cuando John alza el rostro y le acaricia el cuello con la nariz de forma juguetona.

Hablaban de John y de cómo estaba abrazado a él cuando han salido de la sala. Al Strider le da tanta rabia que para en seco y se replantea volver y... ¿y qué? ¿Va a ponerse como un loco por unas miradas?

Desde que empezó a hacerse famoso siempre ha tenido gente que lo criticaba... pero que critiquen al moreno de ojos azules que justo en ese momento le mira interrogante... por alguna razón no puede soportarlo.

—¿Dave? —Susurra al final John, empezando a preocuparse.— ¿También has bebido y te encuentras mal?

—No pasa nada, John. —El Strider le sonríe y vuelve a caminar, llegando ya a la salida.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro. —Afirma antes de abrir la puerta trasera del Raven y salir a la fría noche.

En el trayecto en coche a casa, John no deja de mirar con una gran sonrisa a Dave, ajeno a la incómoda situación en la sala VIP. Su mano no deja de jugar por encima de la rodilla del rubio hasta que éste se desespera con aquellas _inocentes_ caricias y le coge por la muñeca.

—No calientes lo que no te vayas a comer. —Amenaza Dave con una sonrisa peligrosa, quitándose las gafas y colgándoselas del cuello de la camiseta.

—Tranquilo, esta vez me lo voy a comer. —Afirma con seriedad John, como si lo que acabase de decir no sonara perversamente mal.

—Santo dios, y yo que creía que eras tímido. —Se ríe él, negando con la cabeza.— Aunque el Egbert perverso también me gusta.

—No soy perverso. —Se queja el moreno, arrugando un poco la nariz.

No se aparta ni siente deseos de huir cuando Dave se inclina hacia él y le devora la boca, con hambre inesperada, como si fuese lo que más necesita en ese momento. Mientras siente la lengua del Strider contra la suya, pasa los dedos por su cabello rubio, notando lo suave que es.

—Eh... Hemos llegado a su destino. —Dice de repente una voz.

Dave rompe el beso, comprueba que lo que el chófer ha dicho es cierto y, sin decir nada, coge a John de la muñeca y casi lo arrastra fuera del coche, entrando en el edificio de la misma manera atropellada. Gracias al cielo el portal estaba abierto.

La espera del ascensor se les hace eterna, pero cuando la puerta se abre ante ellos, Dave empuja al moreno dentro, estampándolo y lanzándose después contra él.

—Dave, cuidmgh...

John es callado por un intenso beso. Siente las manos de Dave por todo el cuerpo, acariciándole de forma deliciosa y, de paso, cogiendo las llaves del apartamento que llevaba en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Siente el cuerpo del mayor contra él, casi asfixiándole. Aun así, desearía poder estar aún más cerca. Le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello y se pone de puntillas, haciendo el beso mucho más profundo, más caliente y más húmedo.

Entonces la puerta del ascensor se abre, pero no se habrían dado cuenta de no ser porque alguien les avisa de ello con un grito.

—PERO... Oh, por dios, ¿qué cojones...? —John reconoce la voz y mira por encima de un hombro de Dave.— Claro, John. No podía ser otro, joder, es obvio. —El tono sarcástico hace sonreír al moreno, a pesar de ser él el objeto de burla.

—Hola, Karkat. —Saluda el ojiazul, zafándose de Dave, que suspira enfadado y se adelanta con las llaves para empezar a abrir la puerta del apartamento.— Eh... ¿dónde vas tan tarde?

—A buscar a Gamzee. El muy gilipollas... bueno, que se ha perdido. —Contesta bruscamente de repente el joven, frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Y a ti qué más te da dónde yo vaya?

—Tienes razón. —Interviene Dave de repente, cogiendo de la muñeca a John y metiéndolo dentro del apartamento.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Karkat se queda mirando el mismo punto durante unos segundos, parpadeando un poco confundido.

—¿Ese no era el famoso creído del que todo el mundo habla? —Se dice a si mismo. Después rueda los ojos y se mete en el ascensor refunfuñando.— Cómo si me importara en realidad. Aunque apuesto lo que sea a que no lo es.

Dentro del apartamento todo está oscuro y sólo se escuchan respiraciones ligeramente aceleradas. John mira desconcertado y de muy cerca a Dave, que le tiene acorralado contra la puerta. El mayor le da un suave beso, reprimiéndose, como si pidiese permiso para continuar.

La respuesta del moreno no se hace esperar. Se quita las gafas y las deja en la cómoda más cercana; Dave sonríe de lado y hace lo mismo con las suyas de sol, las cuales aún llevaba colgadas del cuello de la camiseta. Entonces el más bajo le abraza de nuevo por el cuello, pero no para besarle.

—Vamos a la cama. —Susurra John, con los ojos azules brillando en la semi oscuridad del apartamento, sólo iluminado por la luna creciente de fuera.

—¿A dormir? —Pregunta un poco desilusionado el rubio, haciendo sonreír al otro.

—No, idiota.

—John, ¿estás seguro? —Deposita un suave beso en la mejilla mejilla ajena, acercándose cada vez más a la oreja.— No pienso parar si comenzamos...

—Sí. —Casi gime John al sentir un mordisco en el lóbulo.— Ya. Ahora. Hasta el final.

—Pero estás borracho. —A pesar de sus palabras, se contradice con sus propios actos, pues sigue bajando por el cuello del Egbert, dejando un imperceptible camino de saliva.

—No, Strider. —Se estremece el menor, subiendo la mano por la nuca del otro hasta conseguir agarrarle del cabello.— Esto lo he pensado antes de beber.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo?

Ambos se miran de frente durante un segundo y de repente vuelven a unir sus bocas, besándose ya sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Dave le pasa una mano por la cintura a John e intenta guiarle hasta la habitación.

Por el camino se paran un par de veces para deshacerse de ropa innecesaria en aquellos momentos y, cuando llegan a la habitación, también los pantalones caen.

—John, qué predecible. —Bromea el rubio al ver que la ropa interior del más pequeño es azul.

—Y tú q-... —John abre la boca, frustrado.— ¡Pensaba que toda tu ropa interior era roja!

—Eso es una estupidez. —Se ríe el chico de ojos bermejos, dando un empujón al otro, que cae en la cama.

John apoya la espalda desnuda contra la fría pared y se empieza a mordisquear la uña del pulgar de puros nervios. Aparta la mirada cuando siente los ardientes ojos del Strider por todo su cuerpo, memorizando cada tramo de piel descubierta.

Cuando Dave apoya una rodilla en el colchón, el ojiazul se encoge un poco y baja la mirada, avergonzado. El rubio no se mueve durante unos segundos y John teme que se haya enfadado. Con algo de timidez, sube de nuevo los ojos.

Al principio no se da cuenta porque lo primero en que se fija es en los ojos impacientes de Dave, que está sentado frente a él, en la cama. Pero le basta con bajar un poco los ojos y encontrarse con la desnudez total del famoso.

Más avergonzado que antes, se tapa los ojos, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Dave se ríe por lo bajo mientras le coge por las muñecas, obligándole a volver a mirarle.

—De repente eres el Egbert tímido que conocí. —Susurra con paciencia y cariño el rubio, a pesar de que se está muriendo por tocar y ser tocado.

—Dave, yo...

—No pasa nada, John. Tenemos lo mismo, somos dos hombres.

—No es eso. —Cada vez la voz del pelinegro es más y más baja.— Es que... oh dios...

—Me estás asustando, Egbert. —Alza una ceja, intentando encontrar su mirada con la del otro.— Mírame y dime qué pasa.

—Me encantas. —Confiesa de repente con las mejillas rojas. Al final le mira a los ojos y susurra:— Me... me muero por tocarte, Dave...

—Joder, John. —Masculla el Strider, pasándose una mano por la cara antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante.— ¿Cómo consigues calentarme de esta manera sin ni siquiera tocarme?

John no contesta, sólo le dedica una pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras se acerca a él y se sienta sobre sus piernas cruzadas, notando la increíble erección del famoso, que jadea con el contacto de la piel contra la ajena.

Al instante, Dave le rodea con los fuertes brazos y le pega totalmente a él.

El moreno jadea cuando los dientes del mayor se clavan con suavidad una y otra vez por su cuello. Siente también cómo una de las manos del rubio se cuela en sus bóxers, acariciándole el final de la espalda con delicadeza.

Presa del placer, le rodea la cintura con las piernas, sintiendo todavía más la erección del Strider menor contra la suya, aún contenida dolorosamente por la ropa interior.

Como si el famoso le pudiera leer la mente, de repente lo tira contra el colchón, tumbándolo del todo. Mientras le mordisquea la fina piel que cubre las clavículas, coge el borde de la ropa interior de John y la baja lentamente, haciéndole suspirar cuando siente su dureza liberada por fin.

A pesar de estar mirando con atención todo lo que el rubio hace, da un respingo cuando siente su mano rodeándole el miembro. Dave le sonríe de medio lado antes de bajar la cabeza y hacer algo que John nunca se hubiese esperado.

—¡Q-q...! Dave, ngh, no... ¡A-aah! —John se resiste, contrayendo el abdomen al sentir la cálida lengua del mayor serpenteando sobre la caliente piel de su miembro. Incluso le estira un poco del pelo, pero el Strider sigue succionando de manera deliciosa.

Al final el moreno deja de resistirse y se entrega al enorme placer que le da la boca de Dave. Son tan intensas las sensaciones que no puede evitar morderse a si mismo hasta hacerse sangre en el labio. Los húmedos labios del DJ no dejan de subir y bajar por toda su extensión y siente que no aguanta más.

—Para. —Jadea como puede. Dave obedece pero le mira con una sonrisa pícara y vuelve al trabajo casi inmediatamente.— Jo... der, en serio... para, para, para.

—Que te calles, Egbert. —Le responde él, liberándose la boca durante un segundo.

La lengua del Strider juega con su glande y John sabe que apenas puede reprimirse más. Así que espera que Dave sepa cuando apartarse... pero cuando finalmente siente cómo las entrañas se le contraen y llega al orgasmo, el rubio recibe toda su semilla de buena gana.

Mira con los ojos como platos al mayor, aún jadeando por la placentera sesión de sexo oral. Dave traga y frunce un poco los labios. John deja caer la cabeza en la almohada y se tapa la cara con ambas manos, muriéndose de vergüenza.

—Prefiero el zumo de manzana pero... —Se ríe Dave, tumbándose al lado del otro.

—¡D-Dave! —Le reprocha él, aún ruborizado.— No tenías por qué hacer eso.

—Quería hacerlo y punto. —Contesta con arrogancia, enredando las piernas con las ajenas.— Eres delicioso, John.

—Deja de decir esas cosas. —John se estremece al sentir las pieles desnudas rozarse, tensándose de nuevo.— Dave, yo...

—Ya tenía asumido que no aguantarías muchas emociones hoy, Egbert. —Suspira el rubio.

—¿Así que dabas por supuesto que no iba a aguantar? —Pregunta John, frunciendo el ceño.— Muy bonito, Strider.

Se tumba de lado y le da la espalda, enfadado. Vale que es virgen, pero no por eso es débil.

Aunque decide estar enfadado con Dave Strider por lo menos durante un rato, al notar cómo el rubio se preocupa por coger una manta para taparse a los dos, empieza a ablandarse. Cuando no le insiste en continuar lo que han empezado, John se da la vuelta, mirándole en la oscurdad; pero cuando le besa con suavidad y le susurra "_buenas noches_", el ojiazul ya no recuerda haberse enfadado con aquel chico.

—Dave, sí que quiero. —Asiente John, sonriendo de nuevo.

—¿Que sí quieres qué? —Murmura él, mientras le abraza, dispuesto a dormir aunque sin poder ocultar la frustración que siente.

—Eh... bueno, continuar. —Baja los ojos, avergonzado.

—¿Ahora, John? ¿En serio? —Bufa Dave, rodando los ojos.— Podrías haberlo pensado antes, cuando estaba preparado y tal.

—Pero has sido un estúpido conmigo y me has subestimado.

—Y tú has reafirmado lo que antes he dicho y no has aguantado.

—¡Si te estoy diciendo que _sí_ quiero hacerlo!

—Mañana. —Bosteza el Strider menor, cerrando los ojos.

—Dios, no puedo creer que me estés rechazando. —Le dice indignado John.

—No te estoy rechazando, Egbert. —Sonríe un poco, sin molestarse a abrir los ojos.— Estoy haciendo lo que en realidad esperas que haga porque sigues sintiéndote inseguro.

—Ya no me siento inseguro. —Pero después de decirlo en voz alta, no está tan seguro de ello.

—No pasa nada. Puedo esperar. —Deposita un pequeño beso en su frente.— Pero ahora duérmete o me harás partirte en dos de verdad.

John no contesta, sino que hincha los mofletes, enfadado consigo mismo. Esconde el rostro en el pecho de Dave y siente el aroma de su cuerpo.

Está seguro de que le quiere. ¿Entonces por qué no puede simplemente entregarse a él sin sentirse inseguro?

* * *

A esto lo llamo yo haceros una _finta_ con el lemon. (?)

He preferido ser una **huge 8itch** y dejaros con las ganas para que esperéis el momento.

Vale, vale, ya me voy, tantos tomatazos no son buenos para la salud. (?)

Hasta el próximo~~


	8. Chapter 8

Al levantarse y recordar la noche anterior, John esconde hasta la cabeza debajo de la manta. Gracias a dios, está solo en la cama y se permite respirar hondo para recuperar la compostura.

Le duele la cabeza por haber bebido, pero recuerda perfectamente cada maldita cosa. Incluso puede recordar la lengua de Dave recorriendo su...

—Oh dios... —Gime contra la almohada, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Entonces escucha voces fuera de la habitación y levanta la cabeza, prestando atención. Sin duda una de aquellas voces pertenece a Dave; la otra voz no la acaba de reconocer, pero le suena.

Vencido por la curiosidad, se levanta y se pone los pantalones que ayer quedaron tirados en el suelo para no salir completamente desnudo. Antes de abrir la puerta, se queda de pie un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No sabe cómo mirar a Dave a la cara.

Aun así, acaba saliendo de la habitación. No puede quedarse ahí para siempre.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente. —Saluda al instante Dave en cuanto lo ve, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. A primera vista, parece estar solo.

—B-buenos días. —Contesta John, bajando la mirada algo cortado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Anoche bebiste mucho. —Ignora el comportamiento tímido del menor y da un trago del vaso que tiene en la mano. Es zumo de manzana, John puede olerlo incluso estando lejos.

—Uh... sí. —Se acerca dos pasos, mirando alrededor, extrañado. Está seguro de haber escuchado a alguien más.— ¿Estás solo?

—No. —Responde una voz desde la cocina, asustando un poco al pelinegro. Dirk aparece por la puerta dos segundos después, con un vaso también en la mano.— Buenos días, John.

—Dios. Digo... hola.

No se lo puede creer. ¡Los dos Strider en su casa! ¡Y bebiendo zumo de manzana!

Dave frunce el ceño al ver la emoción fanboy asomando en los ojos zafiro de John. Siempre que el estúpido de Egderp ve a su Bro parece que se le caigan las bragas. Al principio pasaba lo mismo cuando le veía a él, pero el menor parece haberse acostumbrado ya a la presencia del Strider menor.

—Tendrías que echarle un vistazo a la página oficial de fans de Dave. —Le dice Dirk a John entre sorbo y sorbo.— Hay noticias nuevas.

—Eso está hecho. —John ve su móvil encima de la mesa baja del comedor y se sienta en el sofá mientras entra en dicha web.

Lo primero que ve es un gran titular que cita "¿¡Es nuestro querido Strider homo!?". John arquea una ceja y sigue leyendo el texto que, básicamente, habla de que la noche anterior se vio al rubio con cierto chico en una actitud demasiado cariñosa mientras salía del Raven.

Al principio siente celos injustificados, pero a los cinco segundos cae en la cuenta de que están hablando de él mismo.

Alza la cabeza y mira a los rubios hermanos con la boca abierta de par en par. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Bienvenido a la fama, John. —Se burla Dave, alzando un poco el vaso, como si brindase por ello.

—No es gracioso, joder. —Le dice su hermano, mirándole tras sus gafas oscuras y picudas.

—Lo dices como si ser homosexual fuese algo malo, bro. Y no creo que seas el más indicado para decir ese tipo de cosas. —Después de la indirecta -directísima- se acaba el contenido del vaso y lo deja encima de un mueble cercano, yéndose después a sentarse al sofá junto a John.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. —Contesta Dirk, ignorando la pulla de su hermano.— La red está ardiendo por esta mierda, Dave.

—Deja de preocuparte. —Suspira Dave, apoyando la frente en el hombro de John, que da un respingo al sentir el contacto, recordando irremediablemente la noche anterior y sonrojándose.— Ya se les pasará, como todos los rumores sin sentido.

—No me preocuparía si de verdad fuese un rumor sin sentido. —El Strider mayor se acaba también su bebida y deja el vaso junto al de su hermano.— Se te ha ido de las manos, Dave. —Hay un instante de tenso silencio hasta que vuelve a hablar.— Recuerda que tienes que ir el sábado noche a Skies. Te llamaré.

Y sin más, Dirk desaparece por la puerta del apartamento.

En cuanto se quedan a solas, Dave suspira y deja caer la cabeza en las piernas de John, que le mira aún avergonzado.

Se quedan en silencio, pues el famoso no parece tener nada que decir y John... John está demasiado cortado para articular palabra alguna. Tiene al mayor tan cerca que no puede dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, en lo que hizo con su boca y...

Sacude la cabeza, intentando no recordar eso ahora o tendrá un problema que remediar dentro de los pantalones.

—¿Estás preocupado por los rumores? —Pregunta de repente Dave, mirándole por encima de las gafas con sus intensos ojos rojos.

—Pues sí. —Admite él, torciendo un poco los labios.— Pero quién no lo estaría sabiendo que miles de chicas me querrán matar si descubren que el rumor es cierto.

—Así que das por hecho que es cierto que soy homosexual.

—E-eh... ¿no? —Contesta avergonzado, sin saber qué decir al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios de Dave.— Bueno, sí pero... no sé, ayer...

—Ya, ayer fui poco heterosexual. —Se ríe él entre dientes, viendo como las mejillas de John se vuelven a encender.

—Ha sido todo mi culpa. Lo siento. —El moreno se muerde el labio inferior.— Al fin y al cabo fui yo quién me colgué de ti en medio de toda aquella gente de la zona VIP.

—John, eres un idiota si crees que me importa realmente lo que digan de mí. —Dave se incorpora para poder mirarle de frente.— Si me jode es porque te puede hacer daño a ti.

El moreno le mira intentando parecer serio, pero por dentro se está derritiendo. ¿A Dave le molesta que le puedan herir? Eso es lo más dulce que le han dicho nunca... de alguna forma.

Sin tener nada que decir, se inclina un poco hacia él y le rodea el cuello con los brazos, escondiendo también el rostro.

—John... —Pero Dave tampoco encuentra las palabras adecuadas, así que corresponde al tierno abrazo y le rodea la cintura con suavidad.

Antes de que puedan ser conscientes de ello, John está sentado encima de Dave, sin haberlo soltado aún.

—Dave. —Susurra, alejándose un poco para poderle mirar a la cara.

—¿Qué? —Contesta también con voz baja, maravillado por poder contemplar de cerca el intenso color marino de los ojos de John.

—Esto... ¿sabes dónde dejé mis gafas?

—Pensaba que ibas a decir algo profundo. —Suspira Dave con una sonrisa, señalando después la cómoda más cercana a la puerta del apartamento.— Creo que las dejaste por ahí.

Mientras John se levanta y se pone las gafas, recuperando su buena visión, el móvil de Dave empieza a sonar. El ojiazul mira de reojo al DJ y ve que éste tiene el teléfono en la mano y contempla la pantalla de éste. Al ver que palidece y cuelga sin atender a la llamada, John se preocupa.

—¿Quién era?

—Nadie. —Contesta tajante Dave, guardándose el móvil, que vuelve a sonar segundos después.— Mierda...

—Creo que tendrías que cogerlo.

Dave no hace caso de las palabras del otro y recibe cinco llamadas más, todas ellas separadas por un lapso de escasos segundos. John ladea la cabeza, observando la extraña situación. ¿Quién podría hacer que el Strider se pusiera tan tenso tan sólo por unas llamadas?

Entonces un nuevo sonido sale del móvil del famoso que avisa de un mensaje de texto. El rubio lo mira y chasquea la lengua, levantándose al instante del sofá.

—Tengo algo que hacer. —Anuncia en voz alta.

—¿El qué?

—Cosas de famosos. —Dice con dudosa seguridad.

—¿En serio? —Pregunta sin acabar de creérselo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No tardaré, John. —Se inclina un momento hacia él y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.— Espérame aquí.

John se queda unos segundos en las nubes por el tierno beso, pero en cuanto escucha la puerta del apartamento cerrándose, se levanta como lanzado por un resorte.

Sabe que lo que va a hacer está mal y probablemente sea algo que un acosador haría, pero no puede evitar vestirse a toda prisa y salir de casa, escuchando como el ascensor aún está bajando.

Desciende por las escaleras a toda velocidad y llega a tiempo para ver al rubio en el portal, subiéndose la capucha de la sudadera y saliendo a la calle. Coge aire, intentando recuperar el aliento que ha perdido en los escalones y le sigue.

"_Como te descubra vas a perder su confianza, idiota._" se dice a si mismo, ocultándose sospechosamente detrás de cada cosa que puede. "Pero mucha confianza no me puede tener si no me quiere decir a dónde va... Aunque tampoco es mi asunto."

Por un momento, John se siente estúpido. ¿Y si de verdad va sólo a ver a Dirk por alguna cuestión de trabajo? ¿Pero y si va a verse con una chica? De todas formas, eso no tendría que enfadarle, porque él y Dave no son más que amigos. O eso quiere creer.

Esta a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a casa, desilusionado, cuando escucha la voz de una chica emocionada. Vuelve a prestar atención a Dave y ve que unas chicas de unos quince o dieciséis años le han parado.

John se esconde detrás de un buzón y observa con envidia la situación. El Strider menor se comporta como un casanova y no deja de sonreírles con descaro. El moreno entrecierra los ojos, terriblemente celoso. Pero al final, después de una foto y varios autógrafos, Dave continúa su camino.

Más picado que antes, John retoma su misión como acosador de Dave Strider. El mayor es parado varias veces durante el camino, haciéndose fotos con fans y firmando autógrafos en los lugares más inesperados: zapatos, gafas, cartas del banco, monederos,... incluso una chica le pide que le firme en el escote y el rubio acepta de buena gana, haciendo que John se ponga mucho más celoso que antes.

Aun así, no parece que haya quedado con ninguna de esas personas. John se vuelve a sentir un entrometido y por segunda vez piensa en volver a casa, pero entonces Dave se para frente a alguien que espera en la entrada de un parque.

"_Ha quedado con ella._" John se muerde el labio al ver que Dave y esa misteriosa chica empiezan a caminar juntos, entrando en el parque. Coge aire y decide llegar hasta el final del asunto.

El rubio y la chica de cabello castaño se sientan en un banco y John se mete por la maleza que hay detrás de este. Logra acercarse tanto que incluso escucha la conversación. Se sienta en silencio en el césped, oculto detrás de un arbusto, con el corazón a mil por hora.

—...y John casi se da cuenta. —Escucha decir a Dave.

—¿John? —Pregunta la otra chica.— Oh, déjame adivinar... ¿el chico con el que te vieron, verdad?

—Sí. —Se oye un suspiro y John sabe que ha sido el chico.— Querías hablar de él, ¿no?

—Siempre al grano. —Se ríe estridentemente ella.— ¿Te sientes incómodo conmigo ahora que estoy ciega?

—No, Terezi. —A pesar de ello, el tono de voz del rubio sí que parece de incomodidad.— Lo sabes perfectamente.

—No pasa nada, Dave. Ya sé que me dejaste por eso. —La tal Terezi se ríe de nuevo.— Tranquilo, ya he dejado todo eso atrás.

—Deja de bromear y dime qué quieres.

—Para saber si lo de la noticia con ese John es cierta.

—Lo es. —Responde tajantemente. Terezi se ríe.

—¡Oh, venga ya! Tú no eres gay. Lo sé mejor que nadie. —Para sorpresa de John, Dave también se ríe.

—Bueno, eso es verdad.

Entonces John se monta su propia historia en la cabeza. Aunque intenta no sentirse así, cree que Dave le ha traicionado, que ha vuelto con una ex que en el pasado dejó por haberse quedado ciega.

"_¿Ese es el tipo de persona que eres, Dave Strider?_"

Sin pararse a pensar en que tiene que ser sigiloso, se levanta y echa a correr fuera del parque.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Pregunta Terezi, mirando detrás suyo con ojos casi ciegos, ocultos detrás de unas gafas rojas.

—Tal vez un gato. —Responde sin interés Dave. La chica alza un poco el rostro y olfatea.— Dios, no me digas que de verdad sigues con eso...

—Sí, Dave. Es muy útil cuando no ves nada, ¿sabes?

—¿Y sigues chupando las cosas también?

—A veces. —Sonríe ella, mirándole sin verle.— Y que sepas que ahí atrás no huele a gato.

—Lo que tú digas... —Se ríe el rubio.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—Que me has afirmado que no eres gay, lo cual yo también apoyo.

—Oh, bueno, verás... —Dave se queda en silencio unos segundos, buscando las palabras.— No es que me sienta atraído por John por su condición de tío, ¿entiendes? Es porque es él.

—Dave Strider, has cambiado. —Terezi niega con la cabeza, con expresión críptica.— Pareces hasta enamorado.

—Yo nunca he negado esa posibilidad. —Comenta mientras se levanta del banco.

—No me digas que... —Comienza la chica, abriendo la boca con sorpresa.

—Me tengo que ir, Terezi. —Empieza a caminar y alza una mano a modo de despedida.— Y no me acoses por teléfono de esa manera o John se pondrá celoso.

Terezi observa a Dave mientras este sale del parque con las manos en los bolsillos. Apenas puede distinguir su silueta, pero no le ha hecho falta chuparle para saber que cuando habla de ese tal John, sonríe como un idiota.

.

Al llegar a casa y llamar al timbre, a Dave le recibe un sombrío ojiazul. Le mira con seriedad y, sin decirle nada, vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, tapándose con una manta.

A pesar de que apenas han pasado unas horas desde el mediodía, el apartamento está a oscuras, con las persianas bajadas y las cortinas echadas. A John sólo le ilumina la televisión encendida.

Dave cierra la puerta en silencio, sin saber qué pasa. Se dirige lentamente al sofá y se sienta al lado de John. Echa una rápida ojeada a la televisión; es una película malísima de Nicolas Cage, un conejito de peluche y una niña llamada Casey.

Suspira, se quita las gafas de sol y pregunta:

—¿Qué pasa, John?

—Nada. —Casi gruñe el moreno, aunque su labio inferior parece temblar un poco.— Nada.

—Sí que pasa al-...

—¡Dejaste a una chica porque estaba ciega! —Le grita de repente, con ojos vidriosos.— ¡Pero sigues viéndote con ella!

—Oh, así que tú eras el supuesto gato. —Comenta sin mucha sorpresa el rubio.

—¡Encima... encima intentas embaucarme a mí a pesar de estar con ella! —Al ver que se va a poner a llorar como un crío, John se tapa la cabeza con la manta.— ¡Eres horrible, Dave Strider! ¡Horrible!

John se sorbe la nariz y se levanta un poco las gafas para frotarse los ojos, sintiéndose protegido debajo de su manta azul. Entonces siente al rubio metiéndose también debajo de la prenda y abrazarle. Se intenta zafar, pero los fuertes brazos del mayor no le sueltan.

—Eres un grandísimo idiota, John Egbert. —Se ríe entre dientes Dave, desconcertando al ojiazul.

—Déjame en paz. —Le dice enfadado, aunque poco a poco va cediendo sin quererlo.— Vete de aquí.

—No quiero saber qué has escuchado de mi conversación con Terezi para que estés tan enfadado. —Susurra muy cerca de su oído.— Pero te has perdido lo mejor.

—Te odio. —Pero jadea al sentir el contacto de los labios del Strider contra su cuello.— N-no dejaré que me... menosprecies como a esa pobre chica...

—¿Pobre chica? —Pregunta Dave incrédulo.— Pero si me engañó.

—¿Cómo ?

—La dejé porque me la estaba pegando con otro, John.

—Es mentira. —Se niega John, cruzándose de brazos. Estar debajo de la manta junto con el rubio está empezando a sofocarle.

—¿Tengo que llamarla para que te lo explique ella misma? —Y el tono de voz de Dave tiene tanta seguridad, que el menor no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo.

—¿Y por qué has quedado con ella? —Susurra, sintiendo que poco a poco el DJ le está haciendo tumbarse.

—Porque estaba en Washington y es una entrometida... como la persona que tengo justo debajo de mí en estos momentos. —Bromea Dave cuando consigue tumbarlo y quedarse encima suyo.— Ella quería saber si era gay.

—Tú le has dicho que no. —Le echa en cara John, recuperando sus fuerzas a pesar de tener su cuerpo pegado al del mayor y sentir su aliento contra la mejilla.

—Si no hubieses sido tan dramático, podrías haber escuchado lo que le he dicho después.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es eso que le has dicho después?

—Que si te quiero es porque eres tú, no por ser un hombre.

El más bajo se queda en silencio asimilando aquella respuesta. Al principio está tan enfadado que no lo entiende del todo, pero después se da cuenta y jadea al comprender que aquello es casi una declaración oficial.

Dave sonríe, esperando haber cumplido las expectativas de John. Se quita la manta de la cabeza porque quiere ver la expresión de felicidad del chico, pero cuando la luz blanca de la televisión ilumina el rostro del moreno, lo que hay en sus ojos son lágrimas.

—J-John, qué... —Preocupado, le acaricia la mejilla con su pulgar, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que quiere decir. Verle así le deja casi sin aire.

—Dave, es-estoy tan... tan... —Balbucea entre lágrimas el menor, frotándose los ojos. El rubio le mira lleno de ansiedad.— Estoy tan feliz.

—Tú... —Dave suspira, aliviado y apoya la frente contra la ajena.— Joder.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta un poco más calmado John, limpiándose aún los rastros húmedos de las lágrimas.

—Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal. —Confiesa el rubio, torciendo los labios en un gesto que el menor ya conoce.— Ha sido como si viese llorar a... no sé, a alguien importante.

—¿Cómo ver llorar a tu hermano?

—No. Dios, no. Ver llorar a Bro sería... raro. —Frunce el ceño, pensando en ello.— Bro no llora.

—No seas así, Strider. —Se ríe un poco John, entrelazando las manos en la espalda del mayor.— Todo el mundo llora. Hasta Nicolas Cage.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese tío ahora?

—Estaba viendo Con Air. —Señala la tele encendida a modo de explicación.— Es genial.

—Esa película es una porquería, John. —Dave le mira como si estuviese ofendido.— Creía que tenías mejor gusto porque te gusto.

—Si vuelves a decir que Con Air es una porquería no volverás a dormir conmigo en la cama. —Le amenaza con seriedad.

—John, cuando estoy contigo en la cama, dormir es en lo último que pienso... —Murmura el Strider menor con voz seductora, volviendo a centrar su atención en el cuello del moreno.

—D-dave, no... Quiero ver... —John se remueve bajo el otro, intentando apartarlo.— Quiero ver la película...

—Oh, joder. —Se queja Dave, quitándose encima del Egbert al instante.— Avisa antes.

—Ya te he avisado. —Le dice, recolocándose la camiseta y sentándose en el sofá.— Quieres... ¿quieres ver la película conmigo.

Dave le mira con los brazos cruzados. John le sonríe un poco, mostrando sus dientes que le hacen parecen más aniñado y adorable. Acaba cediendo y el moreno se pega a él, emocionado, mientras vuelve a poner la horrible película desde el principio.

* * *

_Jehn Ohbert_ es un dramático. (?)

Hasta el próximo~~ ´v`)


	9. Chapter 9

El móvil empieza a sonar justo cuando Dave intenta por tercera vez en ese mismo día meter mano a John. Con un pretexto para escapar, el más joven suspira aliviado y alarga el brazo para coger su teléfono.

Dave se cruza de brazos, mirando molesto al otro. ¿Por qué le sigue huyendo si está todo bien?

—Jade, ya sabes que... Pero... —Balbucea John de mientras. Al final suspira.— Bueno, ahora vamos. Sí, sí. Adiós.

—¿Tu otra novia? —Refunfuña el rubio, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que no tengo ninguna novia. Coge tus gafas, tenemos que irnos.

—No. —Se niega con actitud de niño pequeño.

—Vamos, Dave. No seas así. —Le pone una mano en la rodilla inocentemente.

—He dicho que no voy a ir. —El mayor mira de reojo la mano de John en su pierna.

—¿Por favor? —Poco a poco va subiendo la mano por su pierna hasta que Dave le coge por la muñeca.

—John, deja de ser tan calientapo-...

—¡Vale, vale! —Grita antes de que el otro pueda acabar.— ¡No digas esas cosas tan groseras!

—¿Ahora vas de fino? —Se ríe Dave, levantándose del sofá.— Venga, vamos a ver a esa novia tuya.

—Que no es mi novia, pesado. —Bufa rodando los ojos, incorporándose también.

.

La puerta del apartamento tarda poco en abrirse y, cuando lo hace, una chica de cabello negro y largo les recibe. Sus ojos verdes parecen llenos de preocupación cuando deja pasar a ambos chicos dentro del piso.

Cuando están todos sentados, Jade suspira y junta las manos.

—John, esto es grave. —Empieza con seriedad.

—Sí, me has dicho lo mismo por teléfono, así que ves al grano. —John se inclina hacia delante, ansioso por saber.

—Es Rose. Últimamente está... rara.

—¿Pero rara cómo?

—Se va por la tarde y vuelve de madrugada. Después en su habitación se oyen ruidos durante toda la noche, pero aun así se levanta siempre antes que yo y tiene unas ojeras horribles. Me está ocultando algo y temo que sea...

—Un tío. —Dice de repente Dave, ganándose la atención de los otros dos.— ¿Qué? Tiene sentido. Puede que se esté viendo con un tío.

—No exactamente. —Jade se muerde un poco el labio, mirando al rubio.— Es una chica y creo que la está llevando por el mal camino. Se llama Kanaya.

—Tal vez sólo tengan una relación. —Dave se encoge de hombros.

—Entiendo por qué estás preocupada, Jade. —John mira al Strider menor para explicarle la situación.— En la familia de Rose ya ha habido casos de adicción a alcohol y ella misma a veces también ha estado a punto de engancharse. —Vuelve a observar a la chica.— Crees que esa Kanaya está metiendo a Rose de nuevo en el alcohol, ¿no?

—Sí... pero no sé, John. Igual me estoy preocupando demasiado. —Jade suspira, clavando los ojos en el suelo.— Es mi amiga y no quiero que le pase nada.

—Tranquila, nosotros te ayudaremos de alguna forma.

Justo cuando la ojiverde abre la boca para responder, la puerta del apartamento se abre y aparecen dos chicas que, de repente, dejan de hablar.

Rose mira a los chicos que hay sentados en su salón y ladea un poco la cabeza.

—Hola, John. Y... —Las cejas de Rose se fruncen de asombro.— ¿Dave Strider?

—Hey. —Saluda el DJ, dando un ligero cabeceo.— ¿Rose, verdad?

—Sí. —La recién llegada cierra la puerta cuando la chica que la acompaña entra.— Ella es Kanaya.

—Hola. —Kanaya les sonríe un poco y les contempla a ambos con sus ojos verde musgo.

—Sólo venía a recoger una cosa. —Dice Rose, dirigiéndose a Jade, que mira con desconfianza a Kanaya.— No vendré a cenar. Tampoco me esperes despierta, por favor.

Rose desaparece un momento en lo que con total seguridad es su habitación. De mientras, John ya ha pensado lo que tienen que hacer. Le da un suave apretón a Dave en la mano y éste le mira, sin entender.

—Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, Jade. —Dice la rubia cuando sale de la habitación, removiendo algo en su bolso.— Adiós, chicos.

Y sin más, la compañera de piso de Jade desaparece.

Todos se quedan en silencio, pero entonces John se levanta de un salto. Sonríe ampliamente cuando estira de la mano a Dave, obligándole a levantarse.

—¡Tenemos una misión! —Anuncia el Egbert. Jade arquea las cejas.— ¡Vamos a descubrir qué hacen cuando van juntas!

—¿Y si nos descubren? —La chica se levanta, algo entusiasmada también.

—Confía en nosotros, tú quédate aquí. Esto se me da muy bien. —Aunque John habla con toda la seguridad del mundo, el rubio suelta una pequeña risa.

—Sí, sí, ayer demostró tener una capacidad increíble como detective privado. —Se burla el mayor.

—Cállate, Dave. —Masculla avergonzado el otro.

—Está bien. —Jade también se ríe un poco.— Confío en vosotros.

.

Llevan como una hora siguiendo a las chicas y de momento no ha pasado nada sospechoso ni ilegal.

Dave se toma con tranquilidad su bebida mientras John observa con expresión seria el otro lado de la calle, donde están sentadas Rose y Kanaya en otro bar, tomando algo y conversando.

—John, creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo. —Le dice el DJ cuando se acaba su octavo vaso cilíndrico.— Y si sigo bebiendo voy a acabar como una cuba.

—Espera, parece que está a punto de pasar algo. —John mira los vasos vacíos encima de la mesa y después a Dave.— ¿Cómo puedes beber tanto?

—Lo hago para no pensar todo el rato en sexo.

—Haré como que no he escuchado eso. —Suspira el menor, volviendo a mirar la mesa de las chicas.— No creo que Rose haya bebido alcohol porque sigue estando normal.

—John, en serio, vámonos a casa... —Dice con voz casi suplicante, sorprendiendo al Egbert, que vuelve a prestarle atención.

—¿Estás borracho? —Pregunta incrédulo.

—A Dave Strider no le afecta el alcohol. —Le mira por encima de las gafas de sol.— Al alcohol le afecta Dave Strider.

—Dios, estás diciendo tonterías. —Se ríe John, negando con la cabeza. Entonces nota movimiento en la acera de enfrente.— ¡Dave, mira se están levantando!

John se levanta rápidamente y el Strider suspira, pero le sigue.

Rose y Kanaya caminan con tranquilidad, sin saber que están siendo seguidas. A pesar de que la rubia siempre ha sido algo seria con él e incluso con Jade, en ese momento es toda sonrisas y parece que la compañía de aquella chica de cabello corto y negro le agrada más que ninguna otra. Tal vez sólo sean amigas y todo aquello es innecesario...

Pero entonces Kanaya sonríe sombría, coge de la mano a Rose y la hace meterse por un callejón oscuro.

El moreno abre la boca, sin creérselo. ¡Ahí está la evidencia!

Se obliga a si mismo a caminar hasta allí con paso tranquilo y para nada sospechoso. Él cree que lo consigue bien, pero Dave, que va detrás suyo, se ríe entre dientes al ver cómo John no deja de mirar alrededor, como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo malo.

Cuando llega a la entrada del callejón y se asoma no ve nada, pero oye unas risitas sofocadas por el bullicio de la gente en la calle principal. Entra sigiloso, con el Strider menor justo a su espalda.

—John, deja de parecer tan sospechoso cuando andas. —Le susurra Dave, riéndose un poco.

—No hables o nos descubrirán. —Contesta con otro murmullo el menor, adentrándose en el callejón.

Caminan en silencio hasta donde el callejón se dobla a la izquierda y una voz les hace quedarse quietos justo antes de que puedan asomarse a mirar.

John mira a Dave y éste pone un dedo en sus propios labios, indicándole que guarde silencio.

—¿Puedo suponer que esa sonrisa es un consentimiento para acercarme a ti aún más, Rose? —Dice una voz con un inesperado tono juguetón.

No se escucha ninguna respuesta, sino un pequeño jadeo.

Dave entiende al instante qué está pasando y sonríe, dejando que John se asome por la esquina sólo para poder ver su adorable expresión de sorpresa que no tarda en llegar... acompañada de una inesperada exclamación.

El rubio le coge del brazo justo antes de que Kanaya y Rose mirasen hacia donde estaba medio segundo antes. Aun así, las chicas se olvidan del asunto rápido y siguen con lo suyo.

—Te suelto si no gritas. —Le advierte Dave, quitándole la mano de la boca. John jadea, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Dave, se están...

—Ya lo sé. —Sonríe él.

—En serio, mira. —Como si no hubiese escuchado lo que le acaban de decir, le coge y miran los dos juntos el final del callejón.

Kanaya tiene a Rose apresada contra la sucia pared del oscuro callejón. Tienen sus cuerpos totalmente pegados y se besan con una pasión que John nunca se habría esperado de la Lalonde. Parece que no tienen nada a su alrededor.

—Esto es excitante. —Susurra el rubio.

—Dave... —Se queja John por su comentario, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin dejar de mirar a las chicas.

—Tranquilo, John. Tú me excitas más.

—¡D-Dave! —Le da un codazo, avergonzado.

—Bueno, pues asunto zanjado. —El rubio se ríe un poco y coge al ojiazul de la cintura, apartándolo de allí.— Ahora vámonos a casa.

—¿Cómo que asunto zanjado? Aún no sabemos si le hace beber alcohol o qué. Recuerda lo que dijo Jade. —Aun así, John se deja llevar fuera del callejón.

—A ver, John, está claro. —Dave se toma un segundo para coger aire.— Vuelve tarde porque no quiere que Jade vea que se trae a Kanaya a casa.

—¿Cómo sabes que se la lleva a casa?

—Porque Jade ha dicho que se escuchan ruidos en su habitación durante toda la noche y después Rose se levanta muy pronto a pesar de que parece que no haya dormido nada.

—¿Y qué hacen Kanaya y Rose durante toda la...? —John se queda con la boca abierta y después se pone rojo hasta las orejas.— Oh.

.

Jade les mira con el ceño fruncido y las manos juntas. Sus ojos se mueven de John a Dave una y otra vez, intentando ver la broma en aquella estúpida conclusión a la cual no entiende cómo han podido llegar.

—O sea... me estáis diciendo que Kanaya y Rose... —Repite de nuevo la ojiverde, subiéndose las gafas en un acto inconsciente.

—Sí. En serio, las hemos visto dándose el lote en un callejón. —Dave suspira, aburrido de haberlo dicho ya tantas veces.— No se está drogando ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro. —Confirma John, sonriendo.

—Podría habérmelo dicho para no preocuparme.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo misteriosa que es a veces Rose. —Le sonríe con dulzura John, haciendo que el rubio frunza el ceño.

—Vámonos a casa ya. —Se queja Dave, levantándose con rapidez del sillón del salón de Jade.— Tengo hambre, quiero cenar.

—Sí, sí. —El Egbert rueda los ojos y se levanta a la vez que la chica.

—Muchas gracias, John. —Dice Jade, acercándose a su amigo y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Después le sonríe al mayor.— A ti también, Dave.

—No ha sido nada. —El ojiazul le sonríe, un poco sonrojado por el beso de su amiga. El contacto físico siempre le pone nervioso.

—No me des las gracias. —Murmura el DJ, cogiendo al moreno y llevándose a la puerta.— Nos vemos.

—A-adiós. —Se despide Jade precipitadamente mientras ve cómo John le responde con un gesto con la mano.

Dave sale del apartamento sin mirar atrás, cogiendo del brazo a John, que le mira confuso. ¿Qué le pasa tan de repente?

Bajan por las escaleras hasta que llegan al portal y entonces el Strider suelta al menor, que sigue mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Antes de poder preguntarle el porqué de ese arrebato, Dave lo acorrala contra la pared.

—Dave, estamos en un sitio público. —Susurra un poco asustado John, viendo el brillo desconocido en los ojos rojos del mayor cuando este le observa por encima de sus gafas oscuras.

—¿Por qué le sonríes así? —Le dice de repente el otro.

—¿Cómo?

—A Jade. Le estabas sonriendo de una forma extraña. Parecía que te gustara.

—Es mi amiga, claro que me gusta. —John baja un momento la mirada, cohibido por la cercanía del rubio.— Pero no de _esa_ manera. Te recuerdo que somos familia lejana, pero es como si fuese mi hermana.

—¿Entonces por qué dejas que te toque? —Susurra de forma extraña Dave.

—¿Que me toque? ¿De que estás hablando? —Vuelve a mirarle, aunque sentir su cálido aliento contra sus propios labios le pone nerviosísimo.

—Te ha besado, John.

—Estás haciendo un drama por un beso en la mejilla. —En voz alta le suena aún más estúpido que en su cabeza.

—No quiero que nadie más te toque. —Y de repente lo abraza, haciendo jadear a John. Entonces le susurra en la oreja:— Eres mío.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Y eso desde cuándo? —Le arden las mejillas, pero aun así corresponde al abrazo, rodeando su cintura con timidez.

—Desde la primera videollamada. —Contesta Dave, sin aflojar su agarre y respirando contra el cuello ajeno.— Desde que me dijiste que te llamabas Jehn Ohbert.

—Deja de recordarme eso. —Aun así John se ríe y cierra los ojos, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro del mayor.— De todas formas creo que tenemos que negociar eso de ser tuyo.

—¿Con negociar te refieres a...? —Como si fuese un perro que escucha el sonido de la puerta de su casa al abrirse, el Strider alza la cabeza, mirándole con interés pero dejando la frase en el aire.

—Puede. —Le sonríe misterioso el ojiazul, ganándose un gruñido de frustración del mayor.— Oye, que no he dicho que no.

—Pero tus "puede" sueles ser un no camuflado.

—Como sea, vámonos ya a casa. —John hace ademán de escapar del abrazo del rubio, pero éste no le suelta.— Dave, venga...

—Espera. Quédate así. Sólo un momento. —Susurra él.

Al final no fue sólo un momento, sino largos minutos que se les pasaron como segundos; allí, abrazados y en silencio, disfrutando del cálido contacto ajeno.

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a _Yui senpai_ porque le gusta ver a Kanaya y Rose juntas y haciendo cosas heterosexuales (?) No me he atrevido a escribirlas demasiado porque ya he dicho que no me siento segura aún con esa pareja y prefería no cagarla D: Tal vez en un futuro~~... ´`)

**Nos leemos en el próximo~~!**


	10. Chapter 10

Es la primera noche que no van a cenar algo precocinado y, aunque John dijo que no sabía cocinar demasiado bien, el olor que está saliendo de la cocina sólo hace que el hambre de Dave crezca más y más.

Mientras espera a que la cena esté lista, mira la tele... o mejor dicho, va cambiando de canal una y otra vez sin fijarse en nada realmente.

Está aburrido y se muere por que llegue la hora en la que tendrá que marcharse a pinchar en ese sitio tan famoso. Skies se llamaba. Sin embargo, su bro aún no le ha llamado como dijo que haría, pero confía en que si no se ha puesto en contacto con él es porque de momento no es necesario. Ese tío lo lleva todo con meticuloso orden.

Entonces su móvil empieza a sonar y cuando lo coge y mira el número, sonríe. "_Hablando del rey de Roma..._".

—Sup. —Saluda Dave con tono despreocupado al atender la llamada, sonando como un tío guay.

—Dave, dentro de una hora aquí. —Pero Dirk suena mucho más guay porque ni siquiera saluda. El menor bufa como respuesta.— No, en treinta minutos. Enviaré una limusina.

—Vale. —Acaba cediendo él, quedándose un segundo en silencio.— Llevaré a John.

—Tendrías que pensar mejor en eso.

—¿Por qué? —Dave frunce el ceño.

—Parece que le afecte lo que dicen de él en los medios.

—En realidad, se parece un poco a _él_. —De repente el Strider mayor se queda en silencio, sólo se escucha su respiración al otro lado de la línea.— Supongo que sabes a quién me refiero.

—No pienso hablar de ello ahora. —Contesta finalmente, con voz algo tensa.— Sólo piénsate bien lo de llevar a John.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Dirk corta la llamada, dejando a Dave con la palabra en la boca. Claro que quiere llevar a John. Pero las palabras de su hermano le hacen pensarlo seriamente. Aún recuerda lo que le pasó al Strider mayor con la única pareja que tuvo.

Así que al final decide no llevar a John.

.

Para esa noche se ha preparado Deep Impact, Armageddon y la segunda de Ghostbusters. Sería la noche perfecta si pudiese dejar de pensar en lo que estará haciendo Dave en ese momento.

John suspira y, a pesar de que tener puesta una de sus películas favoritas, deja de mirar la pantalla. Aún se pregunta por qué el Strider menor no le ha dejado ir con él esta vez. ¿Tal vez sea porque la última vez bebió demasiado y eso le puso en evidencia?

Al mirar la hora ve que son las cuatro de la madrugada pasadas y decide irse a dormir. No ganará nada comiéndose la cabeza allí sólo, sin ni siquiera poder prestar atención a la película que intenta ver sin éxito alguno.

Finalmente apaga el televisor y se va a la cama, esperando que Dave llegue pronto y pueda abrazarle mientras duerme.

.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, se encuentra con los rayos del sol entrando con timidez por los huecos de la persiana, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Sonríe contento al ver que a su lado Dave respira con tranquilidad, durmiendo.

Le acaricia el pelo con cuidado de no despertarlo y le da un pequeño beso en el puente de la nariz, sobre las pecas que le parecen tan adorables. El rubio se remueve un poco, pero sigue durmiendo.

A pesar de que se pasaría horas y horas acariciando al Strider mientras duerme, decide levantarse y preparar un gran desayuno no precocinado.

Sale sigilosamente de la habitación y, como si le estuviera esperando, su móvil empieza a sonar en la mesa del comedor. John corre para atender a la llamada.

—Hola. —Lo coge sin ni siquiera mirar el teléfono.

—John, estoy decepcionada. —Dice una voz conocida de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Ah, buenos días, Vriska. —John se deja caer en el sofá. Ha dormido poco y está algo cansado.

—No, nada de buenos días. —Contesta la chica, cortante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Que qué pasa? —Vriska bufa con dramatismo, pero el moreno está acostumbrado a que la chica exagere algunas cosas... aunque esta vez no parece sarcasmo ni nada así.— En serio, no puedo creerme que te hayas convertido en la zorrita de Dave Strider.

—¿C-cómo? —Jadea el ojiazul, quedándose boquiabierto.— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Encima me lo confirmas. —La chica de ojos grises se ríe un poco al otro lado de la línea. Está realmente enfadada.—Cuando lo vi contigo en la calle, ya me pareció haberlo visto en alguna parte... Y sí que lo había visto, pero con sus estúpidas gafas de sol.

—Yo creo que le hacen parecer bastante genial. —Intenta bromear John por encima de la tensión.

—¿Se la has chupado ya, John? —Pregunta con voz llena de rabia.

—¡Vriska! —Le grita él, empezando enfadarse él también.

—Pensaba que te iban las tías. —Ahora parecía ofendida, casi dolida... y John no entiende absolutamente nada.

—Y... y yo. —Miente el ojiazul, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

—Mira, John... A pesar de que eres un estúpido por tirarte a un famoso y todo eso, te llamaba porque eres mi amigo y quiero avisarte antes de que ese gilipollas te humille. —Lo dice tan rápido que al chico le cuesta entenderlo.

—Me estás asustando, Vriska...

—No me preguntes de dónde he sacado esta información, pero... —Vriska toma aire y lo suelta— deberías mirar las fotos de ayer en el Skies.

—El Skies... anoche Dave pinchó allí. —Recuerda John, frunciendo el ceño. Aquello le está empezando a mosquear.

—Exacto. —Se quedan un momento en silencio y entonces ella vuelve a hablar con tono más suave.— Estaré aquí si quieres hablar.

—Eh... ¿gracias? —Pero Vriska ya ha colgado cuando él contesta.

El corazón le late con ansiedad cuando entra en la web de fans del Strider menor. No sabe a qué se refería Vriska, pero por su tono y la conversación, probablemente no sea nada bueno, así que se prepara para lo que sea... pero cuando ve las fotos, sabe que la preparación es una estupidez.

Con el título de "_Falsa alarma; Dave sigue en la acera correcta_" hay varias fotos de anoche en el Skies. Tienen una calidad bastante mala, pero el que allí aparece es claramente Dave.

John va bajando, mirando las fotos de la entrada nueva con expresión ausente. En todas las fotos aparece Dave con alguna chica en actitud más que amistosa.

Intenta evitarlo porque no es una prueba demasiado evidente, pero el moreno siente que se le rompe el corazón.

Se levanta poco a poco del sofá y deja el móvil de lado; ha visto suficiente. Entonces se escucha el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

—Buenos días, John.

Dave le sonríe radiante, con el pelo algo revuelto y sólo unos pantalones para dormir grises que le caen por las caderas de forma seductora. Pero John apenas se fija en aquello. Sus ojos se han quedado clavados en una marca morada en el cuello del Strider menor.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirar lo que sin duda era un chupetón.

—¿El... el qué? —Inseguro, Dave se palpa el cuello, avanzando hacia el menor, pero de repente se queda quieto y parece palidecer.— John, no...

—No, tranquilo. —Le corta de repente con voz serena. Sin embargo, le tiembla el labio inferior y parpadea repetidamente, intentando que no se le nublen los ojos con lágrimas.— Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, Dave. No somos nada, no tengo por qué enfadarme.

—No es lo que piensas, John. —Da unos pasos más, cauteloso.

—He dicho que no necesito explicaciones. No me molesta.

—Entonces... ¿entonces por qué lloras? —Susurra acercándose hasta poder pasar un dedo por su mejilla, limpiándole una lágrima.

—No estoy llorando. —John se gira con rapidez y se frota los ojos, sintiéndose estúpido. Se deja caer en el sofá, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. No quiere llorar, no quiere llorar...

—Escúchame, John. —Le pide Dave, sentándose a su lado. El ojiazul se aparta un poco al sentir el contacto ajeno.— Ayer había muchas tías, ¿vale? Me pasé bebiendo y bueno...

—Te tiraste a alguna. Claro. —John se ríe con tristeza, sin mirarle a la cara.

—Por dios, no. Dije que esperaría por ti. —Con cuidado, le pone una mano en la rodilla, dando un pequeño apretón.

—No me mientas, tienes un chupetón en el cuello. —Dice el moreno, mirando la mano del DJ en su pierna, pero sin apartarse. Se frota otra vez los ojos, sintiendo que ya no caen lágrimas. Eso es un avance.— No pienso ser una diversión mientras estás aquí, Dave.

—Tenía miedo. —Susurra de repente el Strider, bajando los ojos al suelo.— Empecé a beber y beber porque no me podía quitar algo de la cabeza.

—¿El qué? —John casi olvida su enfado al ver tan vulnerable al DJ.

—¿Sabes por qué mi hermano dejó el mundo de la música, verdad? —Ambos se miran a los ojos un momento hasta que el más joven asiente lentamente.— Lo suponía.

—Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso ahora. —Frunce el ceño, confuso.

—No toda la historia es pública. —Dave coge aire y se humedece los labios antes de continuar.— Mi hermano dejó el mundo de la música por estar al lado de una persona... bueno, de un chico, ya sabes. —John asiente, atento a pesar de saber esa información.— Todo el mundo quiso opinar sobre esa relación y muchas cosas eran ofensivas. Así que al final...

—¿Al final qué? —Pregunta el Egbert en un susurro.

—Al final Jake no pudo aguantar la presión y se fue. —Finaliza Dave, mirando a John directamente a los ojos.— Ya sabes cómo es mi hermano, que parece que nada le importe, pero nunca le había visto tan echo polvo como aquella semana. Es que joder, ni siquiera intentaba ocultar que estaba mal.

—Dave, si te refieres a que yo podría hacer lo mismo, sabes que no soy así. —Afirma con seguridad.

—Es que... —El Strider se ríe un poco, desganado, y aparta la mirada sólo un momento.— No conocí a fondo a Jake, pero te pareces a él. Incluso físicamente, y estoy seguro de que bro también se ha dado cuenta.

—Pero yo no me voy a ir. En serio. —Por alguna razón, la situación se ha vuelto rara de repente. Rara e incómoda.

—No sé si voy a hacer lo correcto pero...

—No, Dave. —Le corta de repente John, mirándole con miedo.— No me dejes.

—¿Pero quién ha hablado de dejarte? —Dave sonríe un poco, arqueando una ceja.— En realidad no hay nada que dejar porque no estamos juntos y eso es lo que quería arreglar.

—¿Qué? —Jadea el menor, sin entender, sintiendo que el rubio le coge las manos y las estrecha entre las suyas.

—Ya no tengo miedo. —Dice con seriedad.— Voy a dejar todo esto de la fama atrás.

—No puedes. —Contesta al instante, recordando lo que sabe de Dave Strider.— Estás consiguiendo todo lo que siempre has querido.

—Todo lo que siempre he querido lo tengo justo enfrente de mí en este momento. —El mayor no puede evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de sorpresa ajena.— No quiero que lo vuelvas a pasar mal porque salgan fotos estúpidas con tías yendo detrás de mi paquete. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

John abre la boca un par de veces, pero no encuentra palabras. Ni siquiera cuando Dave le abraza y le estrecha con fuerza sabe qué decir. Eso sí que ha sido una confesión en toda regla... y no sabe cómo corresponder algo así.

Tiene tantas cosas que decirle que las gritaría, pero parece haberse olvidado de cómo hablar, así que guarda silencio, sintiendo el ahora casi necesario contacto del Strider, olvidándose por completo de su enfado por las fotos de la noche anterior.

—Te quiero. —Logra susurrar John, sintiéndose satisfecho con aquello. Al no recibir respuesta, se separa un poco del rubio, buscándole los ojos.— ¿Y tú?

—Claro que me quiero, por dios, mírame. —Se ríe Dave, consiguiendo que el más pequeño bufe.— Jehn Ohbert, eres un estúpido si crees que no te quiero.

—He soñado tantas veces con esto. —Confiesa de repente el ojiazul, mordiéndose la lengua después.

—Así que al final sí que tenías pensamientos impuros conmigo, ¿eh? —Le sonríe juguetón, dándole un pequeño empujón.

De repente, John está tumbado y tiene a un excitado Strider encima, besándole con deseo. Apenas puede pensar en resistirse a aquello al tenerle encima y con poca ropa, así que le corresponde con el mismo entusiasmo, pasando la mano tímidamente por su pecho duro y bajando hasta el vientre.

En cambio Dave le pasa los dedos por el pelo mientras le besa deliciosamente bien, dando a saber que tiene experiencia en ello. Lame sus labios cuando corta el beso y va directo a su cuello, haciendo suspirar a John bajo él.

John se remueve excitado, dejándose maravillar por el húmedo roce de la lengua del Strider por su cuello, sus clavículas, sus hombros. Siente una mano acariciándole el vientre, subiendo y llevándose la camiseta por delante.

Escucha la respiración un poco acelerada de Dave contra su oreja y aquello le hace estremecerse, encogiéndose levemente. Por donde pasa la mano del rubio, parece dejar un rastro de fuego.

—John...

—Sí. —Contesta sin darle tiempo a continuar.

—¿Sí qué, Jehn? —Esboza una sonrisa ladeada y arquea una ceja, mirándole con diversión.— Te iba a decir que deberíamos parar.

—¿Por qué?

—Ah, ¿que no quieres parar?

—No. —Murmura con timidez, jugando un poco con la goma de los pantalones de Dave.

—Tú te lo has buscado. —Susurra el mayor, más excitado que antes.

Vuelve a besarle, esta vez con más fiereza que antes, pero John no se corta e intenta corresponder tan bien como puede. Con una mano le empieza a bajar los pantalones del pijama azul que el menor lleva. Al principio se resiste un poco, avergonzado pero finalmente deja que el rubio se deshaga de ellos con un hábil movimiento.

John se coge el borde de la camiseta y se la baja, intentando taparse con vergüenza. Dave sonríe y le quita las gafas, dejándolas con cuidado en la mesa de al lado del sofá. Después le coge por las rodillas y le abre las piernas, haciendo que el menor cierre los ojos, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—No tengas miedo, John. —Le tranquiliza el mayor, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

—N-no tengo miedo. —Pero aun así, no abre los ojos.

Lo próximo que siente es algo húmedo intentando entrar dentro de él. El pelinegro se muerde un poco el labio inferior y finalmente abre los ojos, viendo que aquello que siente colándose en su interior son los dedos de Dave, que parece muy concentrado en lo que hace.

La sensación de tener algo dentro al principio es horrible e incómoda, pero poco a poco empieza a relajarse y los dedos del Strider entran y salen con más facilidad. Se acostumbra rápido a aquella sensación de invasión y pronto incluso lo empieza a disfrutar hasta que llega un punto en el que necesita algo más que unos dedos penetrándole.

—No puedo más. —Gime en voz baja, cogiendo la muñeca del mayor para que cesase con el movimiento de sus dedos.

—¿Quieres que pare? —Le contempla con sus ojos rojos llenos de expectación.— ¿Te duele?

—No, quiero que me la metas ya.

—Dios. —El rubio se ríe un poco y saca los dedos del interior de John.— Como quieras.

John traga saliva, respirando con dificultad, completamente nervioso pero también ansioso por sentirlo dentro. Mira con los ojos nublados por la lujuria cómo Dave se inclina hacia delante, bajándose un poco los pantalones, suficiente como para liberar su erección.

Jadea cuando siente su miembro presionándole un poco y hundiéndose después en él lentamente. Escucha la respiración acelerada del mayor; sabe que lo hace con cuidado porque tiene miedo de herirle.

—D-Dave, por favor... —Casi suplica, moviendo las caderas con suavidad y subiéndose la camiseta de nuevo, dejando su abdomen al descubierto ya sin pudor alguno.

—Estoy intentando hacerlo con cuidado. —Explica en un susurro lleno de excitación.— Yo soy el primero que quiere follarte salvajemente.

—Pues hazlo.

Dave se queda callado, casi jadeando mientras le contempla con sus intensos ojos bermejos. Puede ver el anhelo en la mirada azul de John y aquello le dice mucho más que cualquiera de las palabras que podrían salir de sus labios.

Le dedica una sonrisa pícara y después se hunde mucho más en él, sin miramiento alguno. John deja escapar un fuerte gemido y le clava las uñas en la espalda morena.

El Strider mayor empieza a embestirle con rudeza, disfrutando de los fuertes gritos de placer del menor, que apenas si se contiene. Siente cómo John le recibe, cálido y apretado, dándole un placer inmenso.

En cambio John está perdido entre emociones tan contradictorias y parecidas a la vez. Dave le está haciendo daño al arremeter contra él sin cuidado, pero su parte más perversa lo está disfrutando enormemente. Siente que le llena por dentro, calentándole cada vez más, haciendo que su interior se contraiga cada vez que le penetra hasta el fondo.

Gime sin pensar que apenas son las diez de la mañana de un domingo y probablemente esté despertando a todos sus vecinos. En realidad no le importa porque aquello es lo más genial que ha sentido en toda su vida.

Las manos de Dave le cogen por los muslos con fuerza cada vez que le embiste, aumentando la velocidad a medida que pasa el tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, se empieza a masturbar, sabiendo que aquello mejorará la experiencia... y así es. John recibe apenas dos estocadas más cuando siente un intenso calor en el vientre y le tiemblan un poco las piernas antes de correrse en su propio estómago.

Entonces el Strider se tensa también, pero sigue embistiéndole hasta que finalmente gime y clava las uñas en los pálidos muslos del menor. Justo antes de correrse, sale de dentro de John, que siente la semilla caliente del rubio cayendo en su vientre.

Aún con la respiración acelerada, el moreno pasa un dedo por el semen caliente de encima suyo, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Dave.

—Síp. —Él le sonríe y se lleva el dedo con el que estaba tocando el líquido blanquecino a la boca.— Sabe raro.

—¿Y qué te esperabas? ¿Sabor a horchata? —Se ríe enseñando sus perfectos dientes y se levanta, estirándose.— Qué bien sienta el sexo mañanero.

—Sí... supongo que sí... —John intenta levantarse también, pero se siente agotado de repente.

—Descansa un rato y después vamos a ducharnos. —Le dice el Strider, agachándose para ponerse a su altura. Acaricia su cabello negro con cuidado, contemplándole con expresión ausente.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta al final el menor, mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Nada. —Contesta casi en voz baja, acercándose para darle un dulce beso en los labios.— Te quiero, John.

Dave parece avergonzarse por lo que acaba de decir y se levanta, yéndose al baño como si estuviese huyendo.

A pesar de ello, John se queda con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Nunca se ha sentido tan bien... aunque empiece a notar un molesto dolor al final de la espalda.

* * *

**VALE.** Es mi primer lemon de ellos, así que ni se os ocurra pegarme (?)

Btw, ese capítulo va dedicado a **M**er porque así lo pidió ella y _asdfghfds_ Si es lemon es porque ella lo pidió y dije BUENO, LO HARÉ... Tenía pensado hacer lemon, pero no sabía cuando así que AGH, como sea, aquí está y punto. (?)

**Hasta el próximo~~**


	11. Chapter 11

Es domingo y la tarde ya está muriendo, igual que Dave.

Cada vez que los ojos rojizos del Strider menor se cierran de puro aburrimiento, ahí está John para dar un respingo emocionado y decir en voz alta que esa es su parte preferida de la película, lo cual pasa con demasiada frecuencia.

A pesar de que sabía que los gustos de John estaban un poco descarriados, no le pareció mala idea ver con él sus películas favoritas... grave error.

Ya van por la quinta y, probablemente, la más aburrida.

Lo único bueno de aquella extensa sesión de cine es que por lo menos puede estar cerca del moreno sin que éste le huya avergonzado. Dave creía que había sido un gran paso el de esa misma mañana, pero después de haberse duchado juntos, John no ha parado de huir de él... hasta que se sentaron juntos en el sofá a ver las películas.

A pesar de todo, se muere por volverle a acariciar y estar dentro de él.

Ya en el límite del aburrimiento, Dave empieza a besar el cuello de John sin previo aviso. El moreno se sorprende tanto que tira el mando al suelo e intenta huir.

—Dave, no. —Pide poniéndole las manos en el pecho para apartarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —Hace caso del otro y se aleja, pero no del todo.— Ya no puedes usar la excusa de siempre. —Advierte al final.

—Porque no... —Al sentirse observado por los ojos rojos del mayor, casi parece hundirse en el sofá.

—No me digas que... —Dave alza una ceja, viendo como el otro le aparta la mirada.— ¿Tienes vergüenza? ¿A estas alturas?

—¿Y qué si es por eso? —Dice casi desafiante, aunque en realidad lo que dice es cierto.

—Maldito Jehn Ohbert.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Dave se estira y alarga la mano hasta que consigue recoger el mando de la tele del suelo. Pulsa un botón y la pantalla se apaga, quedando todo casi a oscuras ya que el sol se ha ocultado por completo, dejando paso a la noche.

—¿Contento? —Pregunta el chico de cabello dorado, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

—Bueno... —John arruga la nariz y rueda los ojos, pero al final se ríe y deja que Dave lo tumbe en el sofá.— Eres insaciable, eh.

—Si se trata de ti no me voy a saciar nunca.

Reafirmando sus palabras, el mayor le besa con fiereza. John se sorprende tanto que al principio no sabe qué hacer, pero después ladea la cabeza y corresponde como puede, dejando que el otro lleve las riendas.

Entonces se escucha un portazo y gritos que parecen cercanos. El rubio levanta la cabeza, cortando el beso, sorprendido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Le pregunta a John.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué? —El moreno le mira con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

—Joder, John, los gritos. ¿No los oyes o qué?

—Uh, pues... probablemente sean Karkat y Gamzee. —Al prestar atención él también lo oye y se incorpora un poco, apoyando los codos en el sofá.— Es que esta semana Gamzee ha estado desaparecido.

—¿Y ese quién es?

—El compañero de piso de Karkat. Es un tío un poco raro pero... —Deja la frase en el aire y Dave frunce el ceño.

—¿Pero...?

—Pero nada. —Contesta rápidamente, causando un bufido del otro. Le pone un dedo en los labios, pidiendo silencio.— Deja de ser celoso y escucha.

—Ya no gritan tanto.

—El que grita siempre es Karkat.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose en la penumbra pero atentos a los ruidos que se escuchan al otro lado de la pared. Al principio parece que Karkat ya ni siquiera habla, pero de repente se escucha otro grito, más amortiguado y bajo pero claramente reconocible.

—No creo que se estén peleando. —Se ríe Dave entre dientes.

—Sí que se están peleando. Siempre lo hacen.

—¿Es posible que seas tan inocente aún teniendo diecinueve años? —Le pregunta el mayor, inclinándose de nuevo hacia él.— Aunque, bueno, eso me gusta de ti...

—Dave, no querrás decir que ellos dos... —Arquea las cejas con expresión significativa y el otro asiente.— ¡Imposible! ¡Si Karkat siempre le está gritando!

—Igual no sabe expresar sus sentimientos de otra manera.

—Oh, eso me suena. —John sonríe de lado y le acaricia la mejilla con cuidado.

—¿Te refieres a mi, Egderp?

—Puede.

—Tengo muchas formas de expresar lo que siento. ¿Quieres una demostración? —Susurra Dave, estrechando los ojos.

—Hmm... ¿puede?

Cuando John le rodea el cuello con los brazos y Dave reduce la distancia entre sus labios, el timbre de la puerta suena cortando el silencio.

Al principio no le prestan atención y siguen besándose y fundiéndose el uno con el otro, pero cuando vuelven a llamar, John corta el beso y mira hacia la puerta.

—Están llamando. —Anuncia.

—Muy bien, capitán obvio. —El rubio pone los ojos en blanco y le besa la mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja, ignorando el timbre de nuevo.

—N-no, Dave. En serio, para.

—Oh joder, siempre igual. —Bufa el mayor, levantándose de repente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, enfadado.

John se muerde el labio inferior, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Se sienta bien en el sofá, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir cierta molestia al final de su espalda.

Mientras tanto, Dave abre al insistente desconocido que no deja de tocar el timbre.

—¿Bro? —Incrédulo, Dave alza ambas cejas.

—¿Qué hacéis con todas las luces apagadas? —Dice Dirk a modo de saludo, mirando hacia el interior del piso.

—Pues íbamos a ...

—Comer. —Se apresura en decir John, temiendo lo que pudiese decir Dave.

—Sí, algo así. —El Strider menor sonríe con picardía mientras cierra la puerta.— De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Estáis... bien? —El mayor parece algo confundido y mira a John con atención. Éste le sonríe a modo de bienvenida.

—Supongo. —Después señala al moreno con la cabeza.— Bueno, él no mucho.

—Dave, cállate. —Le pide el ojiazul, recolocándose las gafas con pudor.

—Creía que habrías echado a mi hermano de casa por las fotos de anoche.

—Sí, ha faltado poco. —John le echa una mirada asesina a Dave, que frunce los labios.— Pero... bueno, lo hemos arreglado. —Al final esboza una sonrisa delatora.

—Ya veo... —Dirk se queda unos segundos en silencio, sin quitarle ojo al Egbert.— Ah, Dave, tienes que ir a arreglar algunas cosas. Papeleo y eso.

—Se supone que tú haces esas cosas. Además, es domingo y casi de noche. —El DJ bufa, pero coge las llaves del apartamento y sonríe burlón.— Pero con tal de no ver la bazofia de películas de John haré lo que sea.

—¡No son bazofia!—Le grita el más pequeño, enfadado.

—Sí, sí... —Dave niega con la cabeza y se pone sus gafas de sol.— ¿El chófer está abajo, no? —El Strider mayor asiente con un cabeceo.— Entonces esperadme aquí, no tardo nada.

Sin decir nada más, Dave sale del apartamento y todo vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Entonces John se da cuenta de la situación: está a solas con Dirk Strider... y como si fuese una colegiala, se pone nervioso.

Se remueve incómodo en el sofá, tenso. Traga saliva antes de alzar los ojos y enfrentarse al hermano mayor de su ídolo.

—¿Q-quieres... zumo de manzana? —Pregunta al final John con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No, gracias. —Dirk le devuelve la sonrisa por educación y se sienta al otro extremo del sofá.— Lo que ha dicho Dave de las películas...

—¡No me digas que a ti tampoco te gustan! —Dice con indignación el moreno, inclinándose un poco hacia él para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

—¿Te gustan las películas?

—Las adoro. —Sonríe abiertamente. Si hablan de aquello, no tiene por qué sentirse nervioso... es más, se siente cómodo.— Me gustan muchas y a veces la gente suele decir que son malas pero... ¡en realidad son bastante buenas!

Dirk no responde y John ladea la cabeza, prestándole atención. Poco a poco, el rubio se lleva una mano a las gafas de sol y se las quita, dejando perplejo al otro.

A pesar de ser hermanos, los ojos de Dirk y Dave no tienen el mismo color, cosa que sorprende a John, porque esperaba ver dos rubíes tras las gafas oscuras y picudas del mayor. En cambio, se topa con unos intensos ojos anaranjados como ámbar oscuro.

—La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eráis hermanos.

—¿C-c-cómo? —Balbucea John, más atento a las pecas en el puente de la nariz de Dirk que a lo que dice, pensando cuánto se parecían los hermanos Strider.

—Mi hermano es un poco bocazas y seguro que te lo ha contado. —El rubio mueve una mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.— Lo de Jake.

—Oh. —Al escuchar aquel nombre, le presta atención. De repente la situación es aún más incómoda.— Yo ya sabía algo por la prensa, pero Dave me explicó... bueno, lo que pasó al final.

—Ya. Lo imaginaba. —Suspira el Strider mayor, mirando las manos unidas de John, que está nerviosísimo.— Espero que él no cometa la misma idiotez que yo.

—¿Dejarlo todo por una persona? —Cuando comprende lo que acaba de decir Dirk, las palabras se le clavan como una puñalada.

—No. —Contesta el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.— Dejar ir a la persona más importante para él.

—Pero yo no... quiero decir, yo no soy la persona más importante para él. —Avergonzado, baja la cabeza.

—John, nunca había visto a mi hermano así. Sonríe como un gilipollas cuando está contigo. —Encoge los hombros, moviendo sus gafas oscuras entre los dedos.— En realidad lo entiendo.

—Nunca le haré daño. —Dice reuniendo el valor necesario para ello.— Nunca me voy a ir de su lado.

—¿En serio? —El mayor clava los ojos en el suelo, esquivo.— A mí también me dijeron esa mierda una vez.

—Dirk, yo... —Sin pensarlo, le pone una mano en el brazo y vuelve a llamar su atención. El rubio le observa algo sorprendido.— ¿L-lo siento? —Susurra al final, sin saber qué decir.

Para su sorpresa, Dirk esboza una pequeña sonrisa, pero no de felicidad. Ve tanta tristeza intentando ocultarse en sus ojos del color del atardecer, que se le encoge el corazón y decide que tiene que ayudarle, sea como sea. No soporta verle así.

—Jake volverá. —Las palabras salen solas de sus labios, pero están llenas de decisión.— ¡Yo lo encontraré!

—Eso es jodidamente improbable, John. —Después de unos segundos de vacilación, el mayor suspira.— Pero supongo que gracias de todas formas.

—No, lo digo en serio. —Se sienta más cerca de él, con el ceño fruncido y muy serio.— No sé cómo pero... he dicho que lo encontraré y punto.

—Si es lo que quieres... —Accede al final Dirk, encogiéndose de hombros. John esboza una gran sonrisa y le mira con sus ojos cielo.— De verdad te pareces a él. Tanto que acojona.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio mientras John se pregunta si es por esa razón por la que a veces se ha encontrado con el Strider mayor observándole tras sus gafas oscuras.

Entonces se da cuenta de lo cerca que está de él y por alguna razón se pone nervioso. Además, Dirk sigue mirándole con atención, como si tuviera especial interés en sus diferentes expresiones.

John baja un poco la cabeza y deja caer la mano que tenía en el brazo del mayor, vergonzoso. Le dedica una última mirada de reojo, una sonrisa nerviosa y súbitamente, el hermano del chico al que ama le está abrazando.

—Lo siento, John. —Le susurra, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del más pequeño.

—N-no importa. —Contesta él, cohibido, correspondiendo al repentino abrazo de forma tímida.

Se quedan así un rato y el ojiazul se da cuenta de lo terriblemente dolorosa que tuvo que ser la pérdida de aquel tal Jake English para Dirk. Él, que parece sereno en todo momento y de alguna forma hermético al exterior, siempre neutral, mostrando apenas sus emociones...

"_Todo el mundo tiene un límite_" se dice a si mismo John, apoyando la mejilla contra el cabello rubio del Strider, sintiéndose realmente apenado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dirk se separa poco a poco del menor. Intenta evitar el contacto visual y parece avergonzado por aquella reacción tan repentina, pero cuando finalmente alza los ojos y John le sonríe de forma tranquilizadora, se relaja.

—John, mi hermano...

—No le diré nada. —Asiente y le coge las manos para darle más peso a lo que dice.— Lo juro.

—Eres un buen tío. —Le dedica una sonrisa ladeada que John a catalogado como propia de los Strider... y le encanta.

Entonces la puerta del apartamento se abre y ambos chicos dirigen su atención hacia allí. Al entrar, Dave se quita las gafas de sol y observa la escena con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya veo que sobro. —Masculla el Strider menor, cruzándose de brazos después de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

—Qué rápido has sido. —Ajeno a todo, John le sonríe y Dirk aparta poco a poco las manos del moreno de las suyas.

—Me voy. —Dice algo brusco Dirk, levantádose del sofá y poniéndose de nuevo las gafas de sol.

—¿Ya? —Pregunta el moreno mirando al Strider mayor, sin darse cuenta de que Dave cada vez frunce más los labios.— Ya hablaremos entonces.

—Sí. —Sonríe durante un segundo al ojiazul y después alza la mano, dirigiéndose al otro.— Te llamaré, bro.

Dave no responde, sino que sigue cruzado de brazos y de pie cerca de la puerta hasta que Dirk sale por ella y les deja solos. El moreno ladea un poco la cabeza, dándose cuenta del comportamiento extraño del rubio.

—Dave, ¿pasa algo? —Pregunta con inocencia.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, John. —Gruñe él, entrando en la cocina para aparecer segundos después con una cerveza en la mano.

—¿Disfrutar el qué?

—A mi hermano.

—No te entiendo. —Parpadea confuso, observando con atención cómo el chico de cabellos dorados se sienta a su lado con expresión de indiferencia. Entonces algo se le ocurre.— ¿Crees que Dirk y yo...?

—Besa bien, ¿verdad? —Le dirige la mirada rojiza llena de ira infantil y John no puede evitar sonreír.— Oh vale, eso es una confirmación.

—Me gustas tanto cuando te pones celoso. —Confiesa de repente el moreno, sorprendiendo al mayor.— Pero me gustaría también que dejaras de pensar cosas raras sobre tu hermano y yo. Es un fetiche muy raro, sabes.

—¿Fetiche? —Se ríe Dave, relajándose un poco.—Fetiche el que tienes tú con los Strider. ¿Te gustan rubios, eh?

—No, me gustas tú.

—Vaya. —Murmura al cabo de unos segundos el rubio, sorprendido por la franqueza de las palabras del ojiazul.— Qué directo estás hoy, Egbert.

—Quiero que lo sepas. —De repente John le mira con seriedad, poniéndole una mano en la pierna con cuidado.— No voy a irme de tu lado ni nada así, pero quiero que sigas siendo DJ... o por lo menos no dejes de serlo por mí.

—¿Estabas preocupado por eso? —Dave le sonríe tiernamente y le acaricia la mejilla con cariño.

—Bueno, sí... un poco.

—Idiota. —Le susurra justo antes de unir sus labios.

.

John nunca había creído que el pecho de un hombre resultaría tan cómodo y perfecto para apoyar la cabeza. Está tan relajado y sosegado que le es imposible borrar la sonrisa boba de sus labios. Y bueno... la reciente sesión de sexo tal vez tenga algo que ver también.

Alza un poco los ojos y ve que Dave sigue totalmente despierto; de hecho, siente sus dedos acariciándole el cabello negro de vez en cuando.

—¿En qué piensas? —Susurra John, apoyando la barbilla en el duro torso del rubio.

—En nada.

—Dímelo. —Como respuesta recibe una mirada indiferente, pero se incorpora un poco, haciendo resbalar la sábana de la cama por si cintura.— Suéltalo, Strider.

—¿Intentas seducirme? —Pregunta el mayor, viendo como la sábana ha dejado de ocultar la desnudez de John casi por completo.— Lo estás consiguiendo.

—No, no, no. No cambies de tema.

—Bueno, John, intentaba guardar esto para darte una sorpresa pero... —Dave suspira y sonríe un poco.— Me quedaré aquí una semana más.

—¿Una semana más es...?

—Hasta el próximo domingo, Egderp. ¿Es que no sabes ni contar ya?

—¿N-no te irás el martes entonces? —El rubio niega con la cabeza y John se suba encima suyo, emocionado.— ¡Pero eso es genial!

—¿Sí? —Se ríe un poco y pone sus manos en las caderas ajenas, tensándose al sentir de nuevo las pieles desnudas rozándose.— Me alegro.

—¿Estás siendo irónico? —John estrecha los ojos desconfiado.

—No. —Dice alzando una ceja.

—De todas formas, la semana que viene tendré que ir por las tardes al trabajo... las clases puedo seguir saltándomelas.

—No sé si podré pasar tardes enteras sin meterte mano. —Suspira de forma dramática, fingiendo que es algo realmente duro.

—Lo sé, Strider. —Se ríe John dejando que las manos del rubio bajen por sus piernas desnudas, acariciándole.— ¿Y cómo que te quedas otra semana?

—Todo lo hizo mi hermano... tenía que ir a arreglar unos papeles sobre el viaje y por eso me he enterado. —Explica Dave, frunciendo un poco el ceño.— No sé qué le ha hecho cambiar de idea, porque él ni siquiera quería venir en principio.

John se muerde un poco el labio inferior y aparta la mirada, reacción que no pasa inadvertida por el Strider menor,que, a pesar de todo, no dice nada.

Sabe que el moreno le está ocultando algo, pero por alguna razón no quiere saberlo. Tal vez tenga miedo de descubrir algo que no le va a gustar, como lo que ha empezado a sospechar vagamente al presenciar cierta escena ese mismo día.

¿Y si su hermano y John le ocultan algo...?

* * *

**VALE, ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE DECIR QUE ACABO DE COMENZAR EL ACTO 6 DE HOMESTUCK. (?)**

Por fin he conocido oficialmente a Jake y más o menos a Dirk afksdfaslksda sí, lo he estado escribiendo _sin conocerle_. Soy una _poser_ de mierda, lo sé. :_D Y bueno, he estado leyendo reviews en las que me decíais que este fanfic parecía que iba a ser largo... pues bueno, en teoría le quedaban 3 capítulos. Entonces he estado pensando y creo que en 3 capítulos no voy a solucionar algunas cosas que se han quedado ahí en el aire(?), así que, como bien dice Dave, se va a quedar otra semana en casa de _Jehn Ohbert_ yay~~

Sí, sí, ya dejo de decir tonterías :_)

Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado a **Vriski** que está ingresada en el hospital y _fjksdalfas_ **espero que se recupere pronto ;w;)/**

**Nos leemos~~ ´v`)**

**PD**: no es como si shippeara el **D**irk**J**ohn... _o sí_. (?)


	12. Chapter 12

A pesar de que sólo serán unas horas fuera, John no quiere irse a trabajar. Sólo ha estado una semana sin ir, pero se le antoja una rutina terrible e imposible de retomar por una razón que se llama Dave Strider y está en el sofá viendo la televisión con expresión de indiferencia.

No parece darle mucha importancia al hecho de que vaya a pasar la tarde solo, pero en realidad el rubio no deja de echar miradas al menor mientras va de un sitio a otro, preparándose para salir hacia su trabajo.

Le preocupa el hecho de que pasará horas en el mismo sitio que aquella tal Vriska, la cual parece interesada en John.

—Si tienes hambre hay comida en el armario de la derecha. —Comenta el Egbert como si aquello fuese algo nuevo para Dave.

—Sí, mamá. —Suspira el mayor.

—Bueno, pues me voy. —Se queda un momento de pie en mitad del salón, vacilando y entonces se dirige hacia la puerta.— Hasta luego.

—Oye, mamá. —Le llama de repente el rubio.

—¿Qué? —Gruñe malhumorado John por aquel estúpido mote, girándose para encontrarse con los ojos rojizos del otro observándole.

—¿Ni un beso antes de irte?

John abre la boca para decir algo pero acaba dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se acerca al sofá, sonriendo un poco. Se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de Dave y poder unir los labios con los suyos.

Como el moreno esperaba, Dave intenta atraparle, pero huye antes de que consiga cogerle.

—¡Que me tengo que ir! —Se ríe John mientras vuelve con prisa hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Pregunta el Strider, levantándose y yendo detrás de él.

—No hace falta.

—Bueno, pues ten cuidado. —El ojiazul ladea la cabeza al escuchar el tono de voz empleado por el más alto, que ahora está justo enfrente de él.

—¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

—Pues claro, con lo torpe que eres seguro que hasta te tropiezas con tus propios pies. —Con una pequeña sonrisita socarrona, Dave se inclina un poco y le rodea con los brazos, estrechándole contra él.

—Dave, tengo que ir a trabajar. —Susurra pasados unos largos segundos.

—Lo sé.

Los brazos de Dave parecen soltarle poco a poco, pero de repente el chico de cabellos dorados sonríe de forma pícara y se inclina de nuevo, esta vez hacia el cuello de John, que no ve venir aquel rápido movimiento.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, se está riendo, atrapado entre el Strider y la puerta aún cerrada del apartamento. Le hace cosquillas y por eso no puede parar de carcajearse, pero sabe lo que está haciendo y eso no le hace ni pizca de gracia.

—¡S-Strider! —Le riñe jadeando cuando Dave finalmente separa los labios de su pálido cuello.— Espero que no hayas hecho lo que creo que...

—Demasiado tarde. —El mayor le dedica una última sonrisa de superioridad mientras se encoge de hombros, rematándolo todo con otro pequeño beso en los labios.— ¡Que te vaya bien en el trabajo, Ohbert!

Viendo la hora que es ni siquiera se toma un momento para seguir con las quejas que le gustaría gritarle y sale del piso, prácticamente corriendo hasta el ascensor y dándole al botón repetidas veces.

Con un mohín de disgusto se palpa el cuello con la mano izquierda y se estremece al sentir una zona de piel sensible, aún con un poco de saliva del estúpido de Dave. Lo odia cuando hace ese tipo de cosas... aunque su parte más perversa no dice lo mismo.

Una puerta se cierra tras de si justo antes de que el ascensor se abra frente a él y John se apresura en entrar, rezando por no tener que encontrarse con nadie... pero no tiene suerte.

—Sup, bro. —Le saluda un chico altísimo con un maquillaje algo perturbador, imitando al de un payaso.

—H-h-hola. —John coge la capucha de la chaqueta que lleva e intenta taparse el cuello de forma muy sospechosa.— ¿Cómo te va, Gamzee?

—De puta madre, como siempre. —Al ver que el ojiazul parece paralizado por alguna razón, Gamzee se inclina y le da al botón de la planta baja, causando que el ascensor baje por fin.— ¿Y a ti con ese nuevo hermano tuyo?

—Eh... ¿Dave? ¿Cómo sabes que está conmigo?

—Me lo dijo Karkat. —Gamzee sonríe abiertamente al decir aquello y John se fija, como siempre, en el piercing que tiene el mayor en la lengua, pensando en lo que debe de doler agujerearse ahí.

—Karkat... —Entonces le viene un vago recuerdo a la cabeza. Él y Dave subiendo en el ascensor, besándose fieramente y de repente...— Sí. Oh dios, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Gritó al vernos.

—Parece un puto milagro que un pequeño y tierno hijo de puta pueda gritar tanto y echar toda su mierda fuera sin que le exploten los jodidos pulmones, ¿verdad, bro?

—Uh, supongo. —John parpadea confuso, sin acabar de entender lo que su vecino acaba de decir.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, el ascensor da un leve traqueteo final antes de abrir de nuevo sus puertas. El más joven se despide de forma apresurada de Gamzee, que le sonríe de forma boba como siempre suele hacer, y echa a correr por las concurridas calles de su barrio, esperando que Vriska no le eche un rapapolvo por llegar tarde.

John no se da cuenta de lo tenso que va a ser el encuentro con su amiga y compañera de trabajo hasta que abre la puerta de la librería y recuerda la última conversación telefónica que tuvieron.

"_En serio, no puedo creerme que te hayas convertido en la zorrita de Dave Strider._" vuelve a escuchar en sus recuerdos la voz de la chica que se le acerca ahora mismo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Diez minutos tarde! —Riñe la chica de ojos grises, mirándole desde detrás de sus gafas de montura fina.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Se disculpa el chico, sonriendo con culpabilidad mientras se apresura a ponerse tras el mostrador.

—Ha llegado carne fresca y lo vas a colocar todo tú, por haberte tomado una semana de vacaciones. —Vriska entrecierra los ojos mientras observa el rostro del Egbert con cuidado, buscando algo.— Oye, John.

—Dime. —Él le sonríe radiante, saliendo de nuevo de detrás del mostrador y dirigiéndose a un montón de cajas cerradas cerca de unas estanterías vacías.

—Estuve esperando una llamada tuya ayer.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta John, haciendo que la Serket alce una ceja con incredulidad.— Ah, vale, por eso...

—¿"_Eso_"? ¿Esa es la importancia que le das?

—Bueno, Vriska, sólo fue un malentendido. —Intentando huir del tema, abre una caja y empieza a colocar los libros nuevos en su sitio.

—Pensaba que tenías más sentido común. —Le suelta la chica con rudeza, arrugando la nariz de pura rabia.— Pero ya veo que no. ¡Si te dejas engañar por un famoso creído como ese Strider!

—No me está engañando. —Musita el ojiazul, frunciendo el ceño pero intentando concentrarse en su tarea.

—Ya, claro, entonces me pregunto qué eran esas fotos del Skies. ¿Qué te dijo, John? ¿Tal vez todas esas chicas eran, no sé, sus hermanas? ¿O acaso él intentaba huir de ellas pero lo acorralaban? Oh, pobre, pobre Strider. —Se burla Vriska, rodando los ojos.

—Sí, le estaban acosando. —Contesta en tono seco pero claro.

—No hagas ver que no crees que se tiró a alguna zorra de esas en el baño, John.

—¡Ya basta! —Explota finalmente John.

Vriska entreabre los labios, sorprendida por el repentino grito. El otro también parpadea asustado por su propia reacción, pero intenta seguir aparentando ser firme porque a su amiga parece haberle impresionado mucho lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta con un hilo de voz la chica de ojos grises, haciendo que John se preocupe por no recibir gritos y maldiciones.— ¿Por qué un desconocido llega de repente y te gana como si nada?

—En realidad no es un desconocido...

—Por dios, John, ¿acaso eres un niño de trece años? —A pesar de utilizar un tono de voz duro, Vriska se muerde el labio inferior para que no le tiemble.— Porque vieras sus vídeos y todas esas cosas no lo conocías.

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero... bueno, vale, sólo lo conozco desde hace una semana. —John pone los ojos en blanco pero se acerca con cautela a su amiga. Se siente un poco mal por haberle gritado de esa manera.— Pero supongo que a veces pasa.

—¿El qué pasa? —La chica frunce el ceño más aún, pero no se aleja cuando John se pone justo frente a ella, observándole de cerca.

—¿Tengo que explicártelo? —Murmura algo avergonzado el Egbert, desviando la mirada un momento.

—Joder... te odio. —Escupe Vriska mirando el suelo y suspirando después.— Pero en realidad también es culpa mía. En fin.

—No lo pillo. —Dice ladeando la cabeza.

—¡No hace falta que lo entiendas! —Hace un ademán de alejarse, pero John le coge del brazo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no eres mi amiga?

—¡Eso quiere decir que me olvides!

Pero a pesar de las duras palabras de Vriska, John la atrae hacia si y le da un abrazo que la sorprende mucho más que el súbito grito de antes.

La Serket se queda sin aliento, sintiendo las manos del ojiazul frotándole la espalda con cariño y no puede evitar dejar su enorme orgullo de lado y corresponder el abrazo.

Cuando John siente que su amiga hunde la cabeza en su hombro y le rodea la cintura con los brazos se permite sonreír de puro alivio. Vriska siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarle -de alguna forma- y no quiere perderla por lo que a él le parece una estupidez.

Entonces John vuelve a recordar algo."_No entiendes a las chicas_" le había dicho Dave una vez, dejando caer que... ¿a Vriska le gustaba él? Pero eso es imposible. Si siempre han sido amigos y tampoco le ha dicho nunca nada sobre sus sentimientos...

—Oye, Vriska. —Dice John, intentando usar un tono indiferente.— Tú... o sea... ¿me ves como alguien...?

—Deja de balbucear idioteces. —Espeta la ojigris, volviendo a ser la de siempre.— Creo que sé lo que quieres decir.

—Oh, eso facilita mucho las cosas, supongo. —Sonríe aliviado, dejando que Vriska se separe un poco de él y se recoloque la ropa como siempre que está nerviosa.— ¿Entonces...?

—John, lo he estado pensando mucho. He llegado a la conclusión de que eres un poco bobo. Bueno, no, eso lo sabía desde que nos conocimos. —La Serket sonríe un poco, pero John no se siente ofendido para nada.— Quiero decir, te he dicho cientos de veces cosas embarazosas y tú no te has dado cuenta de nada.

—¿Cosas embarazosas?

—Sí... de hecho, hemos tenido citas y todo. —Vriska baja la voz y desvía los ojos, empezando a toquetearse el pelo.— ¡Pero tú nunca te las tomaste como tal!

—Bueno, yo creía que sólo salíamos como amigos... ya sabes. —El moreno se encoge de hombros y se da cuenta de que aquello se está empezando a poner incómodo.— Entonces, ¿eran citas de verdad?

—Claro que eran citas.

—Vaya.

—Sí, vaya. —Ella se cruza de brazos y suspira.— Como te he dicho, lo he pensado mucho esta semana. Me tenías preocupada por ese estúpido que has metido en tu casa, pero ¿sabes qué? No voy a decirte qué hacer. Pareces... feliz. —Le echa una fugaz mirada y baja aún más la voz.— Y eso me gusta.

—No sé qué decir. —John se sonroja ligeramente y se mordisquea un poco una uña.— Sí que soy feliz pero no sé cómo te has dado cuenta de que es por él y-y...

—Es tan obvio que molesta, John. —Se ríe Vriska, recuperando de nuevo su actitud.

—¿L... lo siento? —Le dedica una sonrisa de disculpa y ella niega con la cabeza, aunque también sonríe.

Después de haber aclarado más o menos las cosas -aunque John sigue sintiendo que Vriska no se lo ha dicho todo- el resto de la tarde transcurre con normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Vriska sigue siendo algo brusca con algunos clientes y aquello, a pesar de que no es algo bueno, hace reír a John como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ella le gusta tanto por ser así y no quiere que cambie nunca.

Antes de darse cuenta es hora de cerrar la librería.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? —Propone Vriska cuando ambos se esfuerzan por bajar la persiana de metal que protege la librería mientras está cerrada.

—¿Como una cita?

—No. Ya no más citas entre nosotros. —Aclara rodando los ojos.

—Entonces estaría bien. —Sonríe John, acabando de cerrar la tienda y entregándole la llave a su amiga.

—¡John! —Grita entonces alguien, llamando la atención de los dos.

—¿Jade? —John recibe a su amiga, que llega casi corriendo hasta él.— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no te preocupes. —Jadea la morena, respirando con un poco de agitación mientras saluda con un cabeceo a Vriska.— Eh... ¿puedes venir a mi casa ahora?

—Pues... —El ojiazul se mordisquea el labio y mira a Vriska.

—Es urgente. —Añade rápidamente Jade.

—Pero justo iba a ir con Vriska a tomar algo.

—Uh... hola. —Saluda una cuarta voz, haciendo que los tres jóvenes se del la vuelta.

—¡Ah, mierda! —Exclama de repente la Serket, haciendo que John dé un respingo.— Lo siento, John, hoy había quedado con Tavros.

El mencionado sonríe con timidez a los desconocidos y se aparta un mechón de cabello castaño de la frente mientras les observa con unos ojos profundos de color chocolate que no aguantan más de dos segundos en el mismo sitio.

Vriska parece nerviosa también cuando se acerca un poco más al recién llegado.

—No importa, podemos quedar otro día. —Le dice John a su compañera de trabajo, recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte.

—Está bien... ¡Pues hasta mañana! —Dice ella alzando una mano. Después sonríe con malicia y dice en voz bien alta y clara:— ¡Y tápate ese chupetón!

John se cubre rápidamente el cuello, sintiendo un repentino sonrojo en las mejillas. Algunas personas de la calle miran la escena con curiosidad y siente que se va a morir de vergüenza allí mismo.

Entonces siente una mano aferrarse a su brazo y se topa con los orbes verdes de Jade mirándole de forma extraña tras sus gafas redondas.

—En serio, Jade, ¿qué pasa? ¿De nuevo Rose? —Pregunta olvidándose de todo lo demás.

—No, no, ella está bien. —Pero la más baja se mordisquea el labio inferior.— Ven a mi casa y te lo explicaré.

.

Como muchas otras veces, John está sentado en un sillón de color marrón desgastado del piso de Jade y Rose. Mordisquea una galleta salada mientras espera que Jade vuelva de la cocina con un par de vasos de té.

No le ha dicho nada sobre lo que tiene que explicarle, pero John está bastante nervioso respecto a eso.

Cuando la Harley sale con una bandeja y dos tazas humeantes, el chico se recoloca en el sillón y hace ademán de coger una.

—Quema. —Le advierte ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Aun así John intenta coger la taza y se quema.— Siempre tan impaciente.

—¡Esperar es aburrido! —Se queja él, riéndose un poco.

Entonces John espera que Jade vaya al grano rápidamente, pero no es así. La chica clava la mirada en sus propias manos entrelazadas en su regazo, como si pensase algo con mucha concentración.

Se quedan tanto rato en silencio que la taza de té deja de arder y el moreno consigue cogerla entre las manos sin quemarse.

—¿Qué tal con Dave? —Pregunta de repente Jade, sorprendiendo al ojiazul.

—Bien, se va a quedar esta semana también. —Explica alegre, dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza.— ¿Cómo fue tener a un famoso como él en tu casa por unos momentos?

—Absolutamente alucinante. —La Harley se ríe y coge también su taza, imitando al moreno.— Y... ¿cómo le va a su hermano?

—Pues... regular. —John encuentra aquella pregunta fuera de lugar, pero no intenta mentirle.— No lo está pasando del todo bien... y yo me ofrecí a ayudarle.

—¿Vas a ayudarle? —Pregunta sorprendida Jade.

—Sí... sí, espero poder ayudarle. —Afirma intentando sonar muy decidido.

—¿En qué?

—En encontrar a una persona. —El chico deja lentamente la taza en la mesa de nuevo ante los atentos ojos verdes de Jade.— Una persona importante para él.

—Entiendo.

—Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, porque claro, pasó hace un tiempo y...

—Yo puedo ayudarte.

—Tampoco puedo decírselo a Dave, aunque sabiendo cómo es seguro que diría algo como "_oh, Jehn, tendrías que liarte con mi hermano ya que tanto te importa_"...

—John, escucha...

—Y ¿sabes? a veces me dan ganas de gritarle "_¡sí, sí, sí, lo haría, maldita sea!_" porque es tan pesado respecto a este tema, en serio...

—¡John! —Casi grita Jade, haciendo que John deje de divagar y le preste atención.— ¿Me has escuchado o no?

—Eh... no. —Se avergüenza él, sonriendo un poco.

—Que yo puedo ayudarte respecto a Jake.

—¿C-cómo sabes su nombre? —Los ojos azules de John se abren como platos.

—Porque... lo conozco.

* * *

_¿QUÉ PASARÁ?_ (?)

_Okvale_, este capítulo igual es un poco soso, aunque a mi no me acaba de disgustar y tal, pero como ya he dicho en Twitter, estoy preparando el terreno... ¿para qué? Oh bueno, ya lo veréis, aunque supongo que ya se nota xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Como sea, hasta el próximo~~! ´v`**


	13. Chapter 13

John parpadea perplejo, sin acabar de entender si lo que acaba de escuchar es lo que cree o no, básicamente porque es imposible.

En cambio Jade parece serena mientras sopla el humo que sale aún de su taza de té; sin dejar de clavar sus intensos ojos esmeralda en su amigo, da un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Cómo? —Logra articular finalmente el Egbert, inclinándose hacia delante.— ¿Cómo que de qué... eh, de qué hablamos? Quiero decir... no.

—A ver, John... —Ella coge aire y lo suelta lentamente.— Siento haberte ocultado algo así, pero es verdad: yo conozco a Jake English.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Es... uh... un familiar.

—¿QUE ES QUÉ? —Grita John, dándole un golpe con el pie a la mesa sin querer y haciendo que su taza de té casi vuelque.

—¡Que no grites! —Jade se pone un dedo en los labios.— Si no te calmas no te lo contaré.

—Pero Jade, ¿cómo no me has contado algo así?

—¿Por qué iba a tener que contártelo? —Arruga la nariz y da un último sorbo de té antes de volver a dejarlo encima de la mesa.— Además, no es como si fuéramos familiares del todo. Son... chanchullos. Eso es, chanchullos. —Asiente con solemnidad.

—Vale, chanchullos. —El moreno arquea una ceja.— O sea, me estás diciendo que el tal Jake English es familiar tuyo, aunque no del todo. Bien. Todo bien. —Se queda callado un momento pero después parece explotar de nuevo.— ¡No, maldita sea, no está bien! Me siento engañado.

—Deja de ser dramático respecto a esto, por favor. —Suspira Jade, apoyándose más en el respaldo del sofá.— La cuestión es que Jake va a venir pronto a verme.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. He estado hablando con él por cartas mientras se pasaba la vida por ahí de aventuras. —La chica alza las manos y hace comillas con los dedos mientras rueda los ojos.— Aunque ya es un adulto en realidad parece que siga siendo un niño pequeño.

—Vaya... tengo curiosidad por conocerle. —Admite John, calmándose poco a poco.— Pero no entiendo por qué me cuentas esto precisamente ahora.

—Pues porque el hermano de Dave también está aquí y he pensado que tal vez... bueno, que podrían encontrarse y eso. Supongo que sabes por qué.

—Oh vale, así que quieres planear un rencuentro o algo así. —Asiente con la cabeza lentamente y después sonríe.— ¡Eso suena perfecto!

—No sé, John... —Murmura ella, bajando la cabeza.— En las cartas que me enviaba Jake no parecía querer verle nunca más. Quiero decir, prácticamente huyó de él.

—No puedo entender por qué. Si Dirk es genial y perfecto.

—¿Lo es? —Jade ladea la cabeza con curiosidad, mirando a su amigo.

—Sí, bueno, no me malinterpretes... —John desvía la mirada, avergonzado por aquella estúpida confesión de pre adolescente.

—Jake me hablaba de él antes. También decía que era muy guay y todo eso. —Se ríe, recordando viejos tiempos.— Pero de repente lo dejó plantado así como así... todo por ser un cobarde. ¡Estoy segura de que aún siente algo por él! Por eso creo que deberían encontrarse.

—Sí, yo también estoy seguro. —Asiente el ojiazul con seguridad.— De todas formas, ¿podrías decirme cómo contactar con él o algo así?

Al salir de casa de Jade, ya de noche, John casi corre hacia su apartamento con una gran sonrisa en la cara. ¡Lo ha conseguido!

Tiene el Pesterchum de ese tal Jake y va a poder hablar con él. ¿Podrá convencerlo para un reencuentro con Dirk? Espera que sí, porque sino el Strider mayor se llevará otro palo y no quiere verle derrumbarse de nuevo de aquella manera.

Pero cuando llega a casa ese es el último de sus problemas, porque le espera un rubio impaciente y enfadado.

John mira con cautela a Dave, que está sentado en la banqueta frente al viejo piano de cola que hay en el salón. Sus ojos rojos le devuelven la mirada con una rabia infantil que casi le hace sonreír, pero no se lo permite porque aquello solo enfadaría más al rubio.

Se acerca poco a poco, dejando las llaves encima de la mesa. Dave baja la mirada y toca una tecla con gesto ausente.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Pregunta cuando John se sienta a su lado y roza las teclas con la yema de los dedos.

—Trabajando y...

—Hace más de media hora que tendrías que haber acabado de trabajar. —Indica con tono quisquilloso.

—Podrías dejarme acabar, Strider. —El moreno presta atención al teclado de marfil, apretando algunas teclas para comprobar que están todas afinadas como siempre.— He estado en casa de Jade.

—Oh. Vale. Eso me tranquiliza. —Masculla con ironía Dave, rodando los ojos.

En vez de responder, John empieza a tocar una suave melodía. Está muy concentrado en sus propias manos, pero a pesar de ello sonríe y entrecierra los ojos.

Dave olvida por un momento su enfado y entreabre los labios, observando fascinado cómo el moreno frunce un poco el ceño y hace que la melodía se vuelva más grave y profunda. De repente baja de tono, como si se apagase... y vuelve con fuerza renovada.

Las manos pálidas del ojiazul bailan con experiencia por las teclas, finalizando la canción de forma suave y algo más tranquila.

—¿Y eso? —Pregunta el DJ en un susurro de asombro.

—¿Por qué creías que tenía un piano en mitad del salón? —Contesta John, riendo un poco ante su reacción.— No es que me vaya lo _vintage_. De verdad sé tocar el piano.

—Vaya. —Las cejas de Dave se alzan y sus ojos viajan a los finos dedos del menor.— Debes hacer maravillas con las manos.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, Dave, pero...

Antes de poder acabar, es callado por un sorpresivo beso que acaba aceptando con algo de timidez. Dave le coge de la barbilla y le hace abrir la boca para poder colar la lengua y jugar con la ajena.

John ladea la cabeza y deja que el Strider le acaricie la espalda mientras él enreda los dedos en su dorado cabello, notando lo suave y cuidado que siempre está. Acto seguido siente que la mano que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en la curva de su columna se desliza con disimulo hasta su muslo.

—Espera, dame el Pesterchum de tu hermano. —Dice precipitadamente John después de romper el beso.

—No me jodas. —Resopla picado Dave.— ¿Ya te has cansado del Strider joven y vas a por el mayor o qué?

—Que no, que es algo importante.

—Nada de tríos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído.

—Deja de decir estupideces y dámelo. —El moreno no puede evitar reírse un poco por la expresión de Dave.— Por favor.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —Los ojos rojos del mayor estudian con detenimiento al otro, buscando algo oculto.

—No puedo decírtelo aún, pero de verdad es importante. —Repite lentamente, intentando hacerle entender.

Con el ceño fruncido, el rubio mete la mano en un bolsillo del pantalón y saca su móvil. Teclea durante unos segundos y después le enseña la pantalla a John, el cual copia el nick de Pesterchum en su propio móvil.

—Espero que no sea falso.

—Claro que no lo es. —Al ver que John empieza a teclear en su propio teléfono suspira pesadamente.— ¿Le vas a hablar ahora?

—Sí. —Alza la vista un momento y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estábamos en mitad de algo. —Le susurra Dave, volviendo a pasar la mano por el muslo ajeno.

—Más tarde, Dave. —Contesta John levantándose con rapidez de la banqueta del piano y tirándose en el sofá.

—Joder... —Bufa el Strider menor, dejando caer la cabeza en las teclas del piano y causando un tétrico ruido.

-ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]-

EB: dirk!

TT: ¿John?

EB: uh

EB: cómo has sabido que soy yo

TT: Tengo mis contactos.

EB: bueno... supongo que está bien?

TT: Sí.

TT: ¿Qué querías?

EB: tengo buenas noticias

EB: sobre jake

TT: John, te dije que no hacía falta.

EB: sí que hacia falta

EB: no quiero volver a verte como la última vez...

EB: vale

EB: eso ha sonado un poco extraño

TT: Dave se pondría jodidamente celoso.

EB: haha y mucho!

TT: Entonces,

TT: ¿qué buenas noticias son esas?

EB: oh es verdad

EB: conozco a un familiar suyo que me ha asegurado que jake se pasará por aquí esta semana

EB: se llama jade y también tenemos lazos de sangre... o algo así

TT: Por aquí te refieres a Washington.

EB: claro!

TT: No creo que eso sean buenas noticias, sinceramente.

EB: si estás siendo irónico deberías dejar eso ahora...

TT: No, no lo estoy siendo.

TT: He intentado ponerme en contacto con Jake varias veces, pero él nunca contestó a ninguno de esos mensajes que le transmití de varias maneras.

TT: De hecho, lo intenté de todas las putas maneras posibles, pero nunca respondió.

TT: Nunca.

EB: quieres...

EB: quieres hablar de ello?

TT: No importa. No quiero molestarte con mis gilipolleces.

EB: no lo son!

EB: quiero decir... me gustaría ayudarte.

EB: voy a hablar con él

TT: ¿Cómo?

EB: por pesterchum

TT: Tendrás suerte si te responde.

EB: me las apañaré para llamar su atención jeje

TT: Sois tan parecidos que igual hasta consigues ser su amigo.

EB: supongo que estaría bien

EB: aunque si consigo hacer que te hable de nuevo estaría satisfecho

TT: Eres un buen chico, John.

EB: g

EB: gracias¿

EB: gracias*

EB: jej lo siento.

EB: uh estoy algo nervioso

TT: Ha ha. No importa. Eso te hace de alguna manera adorable.

EB: dirk en serio!

TT: Qué.

EB: no digas esas cosas por favor

TT: Está bien.

TT: Pero dile a mi hermano que si alguna vez te hace daño le cortaré esa cabeza de tío guay que tiene.

EB: no

EB: probablemente no lo harías

EB: porque en el fondo te preocupas mucho por él

TT: Supongo que tienes toda la jodida razón.

TT: Pero la amenaza sigue en pie.

EB: si vale...

EB: pero no pienso decírselo a dave o se volverá como un niño pequeño!

TT: Ya lo sé.

TT: Quiere ser un tío guay pero en realidad sigue siendo un crío.

EB: por cierto dirk

EB: quieres venir ahora a casa?

TT: ¿Estás solo?

EB: uh... no.

TT: Entonces no.

TT: Ya sabes que no quiero que mi bro sepa sobre esta mierda.

EB: ya pero siempre puedo mandarlo a buscar algo o... no se!

EB: pero creo que deberiamos vernos ahora

TT: Mejor mañana, John.

TT: ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar después de trabajar?

EB: vale

EB: espera

EB: sabes donde trabajo?

TT: Claro.

EB: no se cómo tomarme eso

EB: parece como si me hubieses estado espiando o...

TT: No directamente.

EB: oh.

EB: creo que no quiero saber qué quiere decir eso

TT: Ha ha.

EB: entonces nos vemos mañana

TT: Allí estaré.

TT: Procura que Dave no se entere.

EB: lo sé!

-ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]-

Cuando John levanta los ojos de la pantalla de su móvil, se encuentra con Dave justo a su lado en el sofá. Le está mirando fijamente, con expresión de molestia y exasperación.

—¿Qué es esa maldita sonrisa, Egbert? —Gruñe enfadado, frunciendo la nariz.

—¿Qué sonrisa? —John intenta poner gesto grave, pero no lo consigue del todo.— No estoy sonriendo para nada.

—Sí, sí que lo hacías. —El rubio chasquea la lengua y se deja caer, quedando recostado contra un brazo del sofá.

—No te enfades, Dave... —Se acerca un poco y apoya la barbilla en el vientre ajeno.

—No, tranquilo, puedes hacer lo que quieras. —Se tapa los ojos con un antebrazo, pero no intenta quitarse de encima al más bajo.

—¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera? —La voz repentinamente pícara de John hace que Dave eche un vistazo a lo que está pasando por ahí abajo.

En realidad lo que hace que el Strider menor empiece a prestar atención a la situación es el notar cómo su camiseta se levanta poco a poco a causa de un fino dedo del moreno. Con una azorada sonrisa en los labios, John deja al descubierto todo el abdomen del otro.

Traga saliva antes de inclinarse de nuevo y depositar el primer beso, justo debajo de la última costilla izquierda. El rubio deja escapar un suave e inaudible suspiro al sentir los labios del menor sobre su piel.

Apoya la cabeza cómodamente en el brazo del sofá y se dispone a contemplar aquella escena hasta que John alcance su límite. Sabe que es demasiado vergonzoso y no podrá llegar más lejos de su ombligo.

Pero se equivoca.

John saca la lengua entre los labios y la pasa con cuidado por el centro de su vientre, pasando por encima del límite que Dave creía que tendría -_el ombligo_-, haciéndole estremecer y encogerse levemente.

Sin pizca de vergüenza, el moreno pasa una mano por la entrepierna del mayor, mirándole con sus ojos azules en el proceso. A pesar de llevar aún el pantalón, a Dave aquello le excita más que cualquier otra cosa. Ver a John entre sus piernas con aquella expresión...

—¿Puedo... hacer lo que quiera o no? —Pregunta de nuevo John en un susurro.

—Una vez te dije que no calentarás lo que no te fueras a comer. —Advierte el otro con voz ligeramente ronca mientras le quita las gafas y las deja en la mesa baja que hay junto al sofá.

—Hoy no dejaré que se me enfríe la comida. —Responde él, parpadeando al no llevar ya sus lentes.

—Deja de decir cosas pervertidas, Egderp. —Le dedica una sonrisa ladeada, aunque en realidad está un poco nervioso por lo que parece que va a pasar.

—¡Has comenzado tú! —Exclama avergonzado John, dirigiendo las manos al cinturón del rubio.

—¿Lo vas a hacer de verdad?

—Sí. —Murmura mientras se acerca a besar de nuevo la piel pálida del Strider, peligrosamente cerca del borde del pantalón que está siendo desabrochado.

—No hace falta que lo hagas si no quieres... —Dave se muerde el labio inferior, sintiendo cómo la respiración se le acelera de pura expectación.

—¿Me ves con cara de no querer hacerlo? —El ojiazul alza la vista un momento para mirarle.

En los zafiros que tiene por ojos ve deseo contenido, que es lo mismo que indican sus rojas mejillas y también su nariz ligeramente arrugada. Todo el conjunto deja claro que John le mira con puro anhelo y que si está haciendo aquello no es para nada por obligación.

_Desea_ hacerlo.

Y tampoco puede negar que él mismo se muere de ganas por sentir los labios de John alrededor de su tensa y caliente piel.

De repente da un respingo al sentir cómo el menor le roza con la punta de la nariz bajo el ombligo, trazando una invisible línea. El otro se ríe por aquella reacción del Strider, que frunce un poco el ceño, avergonzado.

—Qué predecible, Dave. —Se burla el moreno al ver que la ropa interior de Dave esta vez sí es roja.

—No lo es. —Niega él con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces John estira de la goma de los boxers con los dientes y la suelta después, causando otro sobresalto al más mayor.— Joder, John, qué... maldito Egderp...

Con una sonrisita que deja ver sus infantiles dientes, el más joven empieza a dejar suaves besos por encima de la fina tela que oculta la evidente erección de Dave, que se cubre la boca con una mano inconscientemente.

Se siente observado por los intensos ojos azules del otro, pero no puede seguir manteniendo la fachada de tío guay y serio. Simplemente no puede.

Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose por completo en el brazo del sofá. Los labios de John siguen paseándose por encima de su ropa interior, ahora acompañados de sus manos, las cuales -como Dave creía- son bastante habilidosas y parecen saber exactamente dónde tocar.

No puede evitar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando siente que su miembro es liberado sin previo aviso y decide echar un vistazo para ver lo que pasa ahí abajo.

John tiene los labios entreabiertos y mira lo que tiene entre manos con asombro, como si nunca hubiese visto algo así en su vida.

—Egderp, ya vale. —Acaba diciendo Dave, avergonzado.

—¿Qué? —Alza la mirada un momento y el otro la desvía.— Ah, eh... perdón, es que... esto es nuevo para mí y bueno...

—¿No te gusta?

—¿El qué?

—La pintura de las paredes. —Suspira el Strider, rodando los ojos.— Joder, John, ¿tú qué crees?

—...¡oh! N-no es que no me guste. O sea... —Tartamudea él.— Es que no sé si sabré hacerlo y si no te gusta pues...

—Estás dejando que la comida se enfríe.

—Ah, mierda. —Masculla John.— Como sea.

Sin decir nada más, el Egbert se relame y luego besa con cuidado el glande de Dave, que suspira de nuevo, pero esta vez de placer.

Al ver que parece haber comenzado bien, saca la lengua y la pasa por toda aquella extensión, de abajo hacia arriba, observando con atención la más mínima reacción del Strider.

Sin embargo, el chico de ojos rojos le contempla en silencio, embelesado.

Entonces John toma aire y se permite un segundo para prepararse; quiere hacerlo lo mejor posible. Lentamente abre la boca y se mete el miembro ajeno en la boca, rodeándolo con los labios y presionando lo que considera suficiente.

Dave ahoga un jadeo cuando siente el húmedo interior de la boca del más joven, el cual parece poner todo su empeño en darle el máximo placer. Le acaricia la nuca en un gesto casi inconsciente cuando su cabeza empieza a subir y bajar, consiguiendo que oleadas de calor le sofoquen y exciten cada vez más.

Maravillado por la expresión de placer del Strider, John le observa mientras sigue con su trabajo; aquello está excitándole a él también. Pero de repente Dave maldice entre dientes y le agarra del cabello, obligándole a parar el vaivén de su cabeza.

—Ten cuidado. —Pide con voz ronca y respiración agitada el Strider.— Los dientes...

—Oh, _pegddón_.

—Jehn Ohbert, primera regla básica de las mamadas: no hables con la puta boca llena.

—Eso no existe. —Contesta John, esta vez con la boca libre.

—Sí que existe. —Dave enreda los dedos en el cabello negro del Egbert y presiona hacia abajo, pidiéndole en silencio que siga.

Por alguna razón, al menor le excita que el otro le agarre del pelo de esa manera y no duda en continuar con su trabajo oral, poniendo aún más ganas.

Ha descubierto que adora ver las mejillas de Dave sonrojadas por el placer, sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes por la lujuria y, sobretodo, le gusta ver cómo jadea y susurra su nombre sin poder apenas controlarlo.

Tan concentrado está en complacer al Strider que apenas se da cuenta de que éste vuelve a estirarle del cabello, esta vez hacia atrás, intentando alejarlo. Al ceder ante aquella orden no dicha, Dave le obliga a sacarse el caramelo de la boca.

John frunce el ceño y va a protestar, pero entonces cree entender que lo que pasa es que el rubio está al límite.

Sonríe con suficiencia y empieza a utilizar las manos para acabar con aquel trabajo, aunque no entiende por qué no puede continuar utilizando la boca.

Al poco rato, siente cómo Dave toma aire y se tensa mientras vuelve a agarrarle el pelo por alguna razón. Aunque se muerde el labio, no puede evitar gemir cuando llega al clímax. A John aquello le toma por sorpresa y no puede hacer otra cosa que guiñar un ojo y girar la cara cuando siente cómo el otro se corre.

—Dios, Dave... —Murmura el moreno, llamando la atención del aludido.— Qué inapropiado.

El menor le contempla ruborizado mientras se sienta bien en el sofá y se frota la mejilla con el reverso de la mano, limpiándose el semen que ha ido a parar inevitablemente a su rostro. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, John tiene el placer de presenciar a Dave Strider poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

—¡No hagas eso, joder! —Casi grita el rubio, levantándose de repente y yendo a la cocina mientras se abrocha de nuevo el pantalón.

—¿Q-qué he hecho mal? —Se pregunta el ojiazul, aún fascinado por haber visto a Dave tan avergonzado por algo que no comprende.

—Ten. —Murmura el mayor cuando vuelve de la cocina con un pañuelo, ya más calmado.— De todas formas, ves al baño y lávate la cara.

—Pero... —Acepta el pañuelo y se limpia mejor la cara.

—He dicho que vayas.

Sin decir nada más, Dave coge el móvil y empieza a teclear en él, acurrucándose en el sofá. John no comprende por qué se está comportando de manera tan huraña, pero de todas formas le hace caso y va a lavarse la cara como le ha dicho.

Después de sentir el agua fresca en el rostro, se siente mucho mejor. Se toma unos segundos para mirarse en el espejo del baño y se da cuenta de que está sonriendo como un bobo... pero entonces recuerda algo importante y vuelve corriendo al salón.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta el Strider al verlo volver a toda velocidad mientras coge su propio teléfono.— Oh, claro, le vas a contar a mi hermano lo que acaba de pasar.

—Eso sería algo muy vergonzoso y sin sentido. —Comenta distraído el más joven, sentándose a su lado.

—Así que te avergüenzas de lo que has hecho.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

John se coloca de nuevo sus gafas, abre Pesterchum y escribe el nick que Jade le ha proporcionado hace un rato, el cual pertenece al famoso Jake English del que tanto ha oído hablar y aun así no sabe apenas datos.

Observa durante un rato el nombre de golgothasTerror, el cual aparece como desconectado. Aun así, John decide dejarle algún mensaje para que lo vea cuando se conecte pero ¿qué puede decirle?

Si ha ignorado a Dirk, probablemente también ignore a un desconocido como él.

—Oye, John... —A pesar de que la voz de Dave no suena del todo segura, el menor no le presta demasiada atención y no se percata de ello.— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Espera, Dave, estoy ocupado... —Le dice arrugando un poco la nariz, intentando concentrarse en lo que puede decirle al tal Jake.

—Eres molesto, Egderp. —Farfulla el mayor, tecleando en su móvil.

Mientras el moreno se come la cabeza intentando decir algo ingenioso que llame la atención del English, un aviso de Pesterchum se muestra en la pantalla de su móvil.

Curioso, abre la conversación y alza una ceja al ver que quien le está molestando es turntechGodhead, o sea...

Con expresión confusa mira al rubio, pero éste tiene sus ojos rojizos clavados en su móvil, así que John suspira y decide seguir aquel estúpido juego.

-turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

TG: podria hablar con john egbert?

TG: jehn ohbert tambien me sirve

EB: en serio

EB: el molesto aqui eres tu!

EB: qué quieres?

TG: asi tratas a tu idolo

EB: dave ya no eres mi idolo

TG: ah no

TG: desde cuando

EB: desde que hicimos uh...

EB: bueno

EB: ya sabes

TG: no no dilo

—Dave, no... —Comienza a decir John, avergonzado por la conversación.

Antes de poder acabar la frase, Dave levanta la mano en silencio, como pidiéndole silencio. El moreno rueda los ojos y vuelve a la conversación de Pesterchum.

EB: esto es estúpido

TG: lo es?

EB: si!

TG: en tu linea entonces

EB: ugh

EB: dave en serio, que intentas con esto

TG: llamar tu atencion

EB: bien, pues ya esta, aqui tienes toda mi atencion para ti!

TG: perfecto

EB: ...

EB: y bien?

TG: espera

TG: si no soy tu idolo

TG: entonces que soy

EB: pues... uh... mi amigo supongo

TG: mal, egderp

TG: prueba otra vez

EB: eh...

EB: no lo sé?

TG: en serio john a veces me pregunto hasta donde llega tu estupidez

TG: prefiero pensar que es solo inocencia

TG: aunque ambas cosas estan bien

TG: porque te hacen adorable

EB: vale, me estas poniendo nervioso

EB: a qué viene todo esto?

TG: john

TG: quieres salir conmigo?

TG: ya sabes

TG: seriamente como si_jdgfdsh_

El móvil de Dave se desliza de las manos de su dueño hasta que cae al suelo con un sonido sordo, pero a ninguno de los dos chicos le importa.

Sólo han bastado tres segundos para que John prácticamente tirase su propio teléfono y se lanzase encima del mayor, arrojando también su móvil.

El Strider menor parpadea sorprendido y sin aliento por el repentino abrazo de John, pero no duda en rodearle también con sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez ajena y, sobretodo, el retumbar de su corazón contra el pecho, revelando lo nervioso que está a pesar de que tendría que ser al revés.

Poco a poco, el ojiazul se separa lo suficiente como para poder estar cara a cara, aunque cuando se topa con sus orbes rojizas, desvía la mirada, avergonzado. Se ha dejado llevar demasiado por sus impulsos y ahora está terriblemente nervioso. Nunca antes ha vivido una situación así.

—Entonces... —Comienza Dave, mirando la tele apagada como si fuese lo más interesante en ese momento. John sonríe porque aquel pequeño gesto le dice que el mayor también está nervioso.— Si no quieres no pasa nada, lo entiendo y tal porque...

—Sí. —Se apresura en responder John.— Por dios, claro que sí.

—¿Con todo lo que conlleva estar con un famoso? —Pregunta lentamente él, mirándole a los ojos con expectación.

—Con todo lo que conlleva. —Asiente el menor, ensanchando su sonrisa.— Y nunca, nunca me iré de tu lado... aunque vuelvas a casa con chupetones; que espero que no sea así porque sino te hmphg...

Al sentir los labios de Dave sobre los suyos, acallándole, entrecierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la increíble sensación que siempre siente cuando está cerca de él. Le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello y deja que el otro le estreche con fuerza mientras le besa.

John nunca había creído en que los sueños se podían cumplir hasta aquel día.

* * *

*****_grita como una fangirl_***** (?)

**OK VALE.** Me moría de ganas por hacer un capítulo así de completo... bueno, completo a mi parecer. (?)

Siento haceros esperar respecto al tema de Dirk y Jake, pero esta conversación final de mis _babus_ creo que era muy necesaria antes de continuar. Ya sabéis, que ahora sean pareja formal y tal... **YAY, SON TAN MONOS.**

Sólo puedo decir que mientras escribía este capítulo y retrasaba cada vez más y más el DirkJake **¡por fin me he puesto al día con Homestuck!** Así que ya me siento más segura con los personajes y esas cosas... _tiembla **F**anfiction._ (?)

Oh, sin querer he confesado que habrá **DirkJake** seguro. _Ups_. (?)

**VALE, YA ME VOY, NO ME TIRÉIS NADA.**

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo~~!_ **´v`)/**


	14. Chapter 14

Si hay algo que Jake English odia realmente son los viajes nocturnos en avión. Se tiene que levantar a horas insanas para desembarcar; encima conseguir un taxi hacia el centro es difícil porque los chóferes del turno de noche ya han acabado su ronda y tiene que esperar hasta que lleguen los del turno de la mañana.

Si no fuera por las aventuras que vive, no viajaría tanto... qué demonios, a quién quiere engañar.

Ya no es un niño y no, en realidad no le gustan las aventuras. O tal vez le dejaron de gustar cuando las empezó a vivir solo y sólo le traían recuerdos que en el pasado fueron increíbles pero que ahora sólo son dolorosos.

Cuando consigue por fin un taxi, se acomoda en el asiento trasero y el trayecto empieza, se permite pensar en él. Siempre intenta evitarlo, pero sabe que también está en Washington por el trabajo de su hermano.

Jake sonríe un poco al pensar en el pequeño Dave Strider de su memoria, que le miró con desconfianza cuando lo vio aparecer en su casa por primera vez, cogido del brazo de su hermano mayor. Por aquel entonces, Dirk solía sonreírle.

Entonces llegó la fama, repentina y aplastante, alejándolos sin que se dieran cuenta, a ellos, que siempre habían sido inseparables.

Al principio Jake lo entendió, todo era nuevo para Dirk y había alcanzado su sueño. Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando su relación se volvió pública y empezaron a hablar y hablar de ellos...

—Hemos llegado a su destino. —Anuncia de repente el conductor, parando el taxi en seco y haciendo dar un respingo al ojiverde, que se frota los ojos y asiente, nervioso.

—Bien, gracias. —Dice después de darle el dinero correspondiente por el viaje.

Las calles empiezan a llenarse de gente que corre a su trabajo o hacia las clases cuando Jake baja del coche con una sobria maleta en la mano.

Alza la mirada ante el alto y destartalado edificio que tiene frente a él. Sonríe con calidez y entra casi corriendo. ¡Cómo no acordarse de ese sitio!

Sube las escaleras a toda velocidad sin cruzarse con nadie hasta que se para frente a una puerta de madera desgastada y llama al timbre repetidas veces, esperando con una sonrisa nerviosa, balanceándose sobre sus pies.

Pero quien le abre es una completa desconocida.

—Oh, creo que me he equivocado, señorita. —Se disculpa Jake azorado, dándose cuenta de que aquella chica no lleva pantalones.

—No, no, creo que sé quién eres. —Le dice ella, parpadeando con pesadez.— ¿Eres Jake English?

—Sí. Estoy buscando a Jade.

—Ella dijo que vendrías dentro de dos días o... —Rose frunce la nariz y se pasa una mano por la cara.— Como sea, entra. Voy a despertarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunta el mayor mientras entra en el apartamento, que se empieza a iluminar por los rayos del sol naciente.

—Sí... bueno... —La rubia se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco.

—¿Rose? —Interviene una tercera voz de mujer.

Jake ladea la cabeza y ve que otra desconocida sale de una habitación y se acerca a la rubia que tiene frente a él.

—Vaya noche me has dado... —Se queja la más alta, quedándose quieta al ver al recién llegado.— Oh, parece que hay visita.

—Sí, es un familiar de Jade... que por cierto, voy a despertarla de una vez. —Rose se va de allí con paso torpe.

—Soy Jake. —Se presenta el mayor, sonriéndole.

—Encantada. Yo soy Kanaya. —La ojiverde da una cabezada, señalando a la rubia que se aleja.— Ella es Rose. Perdónala por su falta de... uhm... pantalones. Normalmente no es así.

—No importa. —Se ríe un poco, negando con la cabeza.— ¿Vivís aquí con Jade?

—Yo no, pero Rose sí.

—¿Entonces qué haces tan pronto aquí? —Pregunta Jake sin ningún tipo de discreción.

—Bueno, eso...

—¡Abuelo! —Grita alguien de repente.

Como si aún fuese la niña pequeña que Jake prácticamente crió, Jade se acerca corriendo al chico y se lanza a sus brazos, apretándole con fuerza mientras ríe y dice muy rápido cosas que nadie llega a entender.

Rose vuelve al lado de Kanaya y ambas miran la escena sorprendidas.

—¿Le ha llamado abuelo? —Le susurra la rubia a la más alta.

—Sí, eso ha dicho. —Asiente Kanaya, frunciendo el ceño.— Pero es imposible.

—No parece que se lleven más de cinco años...

—¡No me llames abuelo o yo tendré que llamarte nieta! —Se ríe Jake dejando a Jade en el suelo.— Y también me hace parecer más viejo.

—Digas lo que digas siempre serás mi abuelo. —Jade se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla al moreno.— ¡Bienvenido a casa!

—Es agradable volver al hogar.

—De todas formas, ¿no ibas a venir dentro de unos días?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Tal vez haya alguna razón para venir más pronto? —Jade recuerda de repente que se supone que John tendría que haberse puesto en contacto con él.

—No... creo que no. —La sonrisa de Jake se esfuma y la menor se muerde el labio.

—¡Abuelo! —Se obliga a ser eufórica para conseguir que el moreno sonría de nuevo, como siempre. Capta de nuevo la atención de sus ojos esmeraldas, que la miran curiosos.— Tienes muchas aventuras que contarme, así que voy a hacer un gran desayuno de bienvenida y mientras comemos nos explicas. Chicas, ¿me ayudáis a prepararlo?

—Yo te ayudaré. —Kanaya esboza una media sonrisa y después mira a Rose.— Tú hazle compañía de mientras... ¡pero antes ponte pantalones!

Mientras las dos jóvenes están en la cocina calentando leche, exprimiendo naranjas y sacando tazas, Kanaya no deja de echar miradas preocupadas hacia el salón, viendo cómo Rose habla de algo con Jake.

Jade se da cuenta y deja las galletas en el mármol de la cocina antes de hablar.

—Kanaya, ¿va todo bien?

—Oh. Sí. Sí, claro. —La ojiverde baja la cabeza y sigue sirviendo zumo en cuatro vasos distintos.

—Rose está un poco rara. —Deja caer ella, alarmando a la más alta.

—En realidad sólo me preguntaba la edad de Jake. —Se apresura a decir para cambiar de tema.

—Este año cumple treinta y dos. —Dice Jade sin darle demasiada importancia.

—¿C-cómo? —Sin querer, Kanaya derrama un poco de zumo de naranja.— Pero si parece de nuestra edad.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea viejo.

—Ya, pero... vaya. —Vuelve a mirar al hombre que hay en el salón, con su risa jovial, y no puede imaginarse que tenga diez años más que ella.

—Cuando se deja barba parece más mayor, ya verás. —Asegura la chica de gafas, sonriendo para si misma.

—De todas formas no me cuadra que sea tu abuelo.

—Oh no, eso es sólo un mote cariñoso. En realidad no somos familia directamente, igual que con John... ¡chanchullos! —Acaba Jade, riéndose.

—Siempre siendo misteriosa. —Sonríe también Kanaya, poniendo los vasos en una bandeja y preparándose para llevarlo al salón.

.

Esta vez lo que le despierta no es la luz del sol dándole de lleno en el rostro, sino una serie de besos en sus hombros desnudos que le hacen cosquillas y más que eso.

Sabe lo que pasa y se niega. Porque... bueno, simplemente se niega porque le gusta ver la cara del Strider menor siendo frustrado.

—_Mh_no... —Murmulla John sacudiéndose un poco y tapándose la cabeza con la manta. Entonces unas manos le rodean la cintura y siente unos dedos acariciándole el vientre.— Dave, que pares.

—Cariño, yo también te amo. Qué genial poder despertarme otro día a tu lado. —El tono irónico en la voz del mayor es obvio.— ¿Dónde se quedaron las palabras bonitas de ayer, Egbert?

—En eso, en el ayer. —Gruñe debajo de la manta el moreno.

—Qué cruel, John. —Dave mete también la cabeza debajo de las mantas.— Mereces un castigo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Strider! ¿¡Es que no tuviste suficiente anoche!?

—Un Strider nunca tiene suficiente.

—¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Que pares!

—John, escucha.

—¡No me vas a engañar otra vez!

—Joder, que no, que escuches te digo. —Ambos se quedan en silencio durante dos segundos.— Tu móvil está sonando.

—Mierda...

John se incorpora y hace una mueca de dolor seguida de una mirada asesina al rubio que tiene al lado, que sólo le sonríe con suficiencia y le observa altivo con sus hermosos ojos bermejos.

Como venganza, coge la manta y se levanta cubriendo su desnudez con ella.

—Eh, tío, que hace frío. —Se queja Dave, haciéndose un ovillo en el colchón.

—Pues te aguantas. —Le responde saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo.

Tropieza un par de veces antes de llegar a su móvil y atender a la llamada. Por alguna razón se lleva una decepción al escuchar a Jade al otro lado de la línea, pero las noticias que le traen son buenas.

—¿Cómo que ya ha llegado? —La boca del ojiazul se abre de par en par.

—Sí, sí, pero tú no te pusiste en contacto con él, ¿verdad?

—Iba a hacerlo pero... —Baja la mirada avergonzado, como si tuviese a su amiga delante mirándole con curiosidad.— Bueno, estaba ocupado.

—Ya, imagino con qué. —Al otro lado de la línea, Jade rueda los ojos.— De todas formas, ¿qué hacemos?

—Ayer hablé con Dirk y le expliqué la situación, pero hoy he quedado con él. Eso Dave no lo sabe, claro.

—¿Por qué se lo ocultas a Dave?

—Porque es muy celoso. Aún después de lo de ayer... —John se calla de repente y Jade arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —Pregunta ella con una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues...

—Dime que no te vas a poner a hablar del sexo que tienes con Dave Strider.

—¡No! Dios, no. —Casi grita el pelinegro, escandalizado.— Quiero decir, no es como si no pasara, pero no voy a hablarte de ello porque me da vergüenza aunque tú y yo seamos familia y de todas formas ahora no es el tema que tenemos que hablar pero no era a lo que me refería y...

—¡Para! —Le frena la ojiverde, sabiendo que si no lo hace John seguiría balbuceando y balbuceando.— Ahora dime en pocas palabras qué pasó. Sin mencionar lo sexual, por favor.

—Jade, estás haciendo que me ponga rojo como un idiota. —Le susurra el chico al teléfono, mirando por encima del hombro y viendo cómo Dave sale de la habitación sólo con la ropa interior.— Encima este idiota se pasea medio desnudo por casa.

—¿Y te quejas? Muchas personas mataríamos por esas vistas.

—Sí, pero... espera. ¿Has dicho "_mataríamos_"?

—Esa no es la cuestión ahora. —Responde ella después de un pequeño vacile.— Si no me cuentas lo de ayer voy a colgar ya o sospecharán.

—Uhm... vale. —John coge aire y echa otro vistazo a su espalda por si el rubio se ha acercado, pero no es así.— Estamos saliendo. Formalmente.

—¿En serio? —Pregunta emocionada Jade al otro lado del teléfono.— ¡Quiero estar en primera fila en vuestra boda!

—¿Pero qué dices? —Aun así no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa nerviosa.— Nada de bodas.

—De momento... —Dice ella con un tono misterioso.— Como sea, John. Esta noche cuando vuelvas de tu cita pecaminosa con el otro Strider hablamos por Pesterchum sobre Jake.

—N-no es una cita. —Farfulla John viendo cómo Dave sale de la cocina mientras bebe zumo de manzana.— Hasta luego entonces.

Ambos cuelgan a la vez y el chico se queda mirando el móvil un momento. Ve que tiene un mensaje de Pesterchum y se acurruca mejor en el sofá, aún con la manta de la cama cubriéndole.

Sonríe más animado al ver de quién es.

-timaeusTestified [TT] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

TT: ¿Sigue en pie lo hoy?

EB: claro!

TT: Has tardado en contestar.

EB: estaba durmiendo.

TT: Ya. Durmiendo.

EB: haré ver que creo que eso no ha sido ironía.

TT: Como quieras.

TT: De todas formas, tendrías que seguir yendo a clase aunque el capullo de mi hermano esté ahí.

TT: Quiero decir, aunque se comporte como un crío sabe cuidarse.

EB: oh no importa.

EB: quiero estar con él ni que sea por la mañana porque como por la tarde trabajo... :(

EB: y si solo lo viese por las noches... bueno.

TT: Sí. Bueno.

EB: por cierto dirk... hay algo que tengo que decirte.

TT: ¿El qué?

EB: uhm.

EB: mejor te lo digo esta tarde cuando nos veamos!

TT: Como veas.

TT: Hasta luego entonces.

EB: hasta luego!

-ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a timaeusTestified [TT]-

John se levanta del sofá con energías renovadas ante la atenta mirada del rubio, que sigue con el vaso de zumo en la mano. Sin embargo el menor no se da cuenta de ello y entra en el baño gritando que va a ducharse.

Cuando el agua empieza a correr dentro de la ducha, el rubio se dirige hacia el sofá y se sienta, mirando con tentación el móvil encima de la mesa.

Y no puede evitarlo.

Estira el brazo y abre el Pesterchum de John, mirando la última conversación que ha tenido y viendo que ha sido con su hermano.

—Así que vas de ese palo, John. —Murmura con tono indiferente Dave, dejando de nuevo el teléfono en la mesa.— Pues ya veremos quién jode a quién.

* * *

Primero de todo **¡gracias por las 4000 visitas~!**

Igual suena un poco arrogante, pero ya sé que no son tantas... aun así, tampoco creía que este fanfic se ganara la fama que tiene ´v` La cuestión es que me alegro de que os guste y eso. (?)

Bueno, decir que como se ve, las cosas se están empezando a complicar. Rose resacosa, Jade con un crush a primera vista en Dave(?), John coqueteando sin querer con Dirk, Dirk confuso por todo, Jake aún sintiendo cosas por Dirk... y entre todos esos locos(?) Dave con el corazón roto y buscando venganza porque es que _uhghug_ es como un niño pequeño y quiere pagarle con la misma moneda. ¿Pero cómo puede creer que John le está engañando? Si es un babu super cute. Es que no. No lo entiendo. (?)

BUENO, ME CALLO QUE NO SÉ QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO _FFFF_.

**Hasta el próximo~~!**


	15. Chapter 15

Dave no deja de toquetear el móvil y mirar la hora. Sabe que John hace un rato que ha salido del trabajo y sólo piensa en la conversación que consiguió leer de incógnito en el móvil del chico.

Era con Dirk, su hermano, y hablaban de quedar cuando John saliera de trabajar para hablar de algo. Algo sospechoso.

Al final el rubio bufa exasperado y se levanta del sofá, tecleando en su teléfono y llevándoselo después a la oreja. Se escuchan dos pitidos y después alguien coge la llamada.

—¿D-Dave? —Balbucea John al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Dónde estás? —Contesta el otro con demasiada brusquedad.

—Eh... he ido a tomar algo con... uh... ¿con una amiga?

—¿En serio? —Dave frunce la nariz porque sabe que el otro está mintiendo, pero no va a admitir que eso le duele.— ¿Con tu novia?

—Sabes que no tengo novia. —Y el rubio nota que John está sonriendo, lo que le molesta más aún.— No necesito una, ya lo sabes...

—Ya, claro. —Escupe de forma ruda el rubio.

—Dave, qué...

—Tarda lo que te de la gana. Disfruta. —Se apresura en contestar el Strider, colgando después.

Tira el móvil en el sofá y después se pasa las manos por la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo mientras camina de un lado a otro, murmurando maldiciones.

Está claro que John le ha mentido. Y también su hermano.

Las dos personas más importantes para él le están engañando delante de sus narices y no parecen sentirse culpables para nada. Lo peor es que no puede odiarles aunque desearía hacerlo.

De repente se siente atrapado y lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza es irse de allí para despejarse la cabeza, así que va con rapidez hacia la puerta y sale de casa, sin ni siquiera llevarse las gafas de sol.

.

Aunque no es demasiado tarde, el oscuro bar en el que se han metido está bastante lleno. Los dos chicos recorren casi todo el local, yendo hasta lo más profundo y sentándose en una mesa bastante oculta de todo lo demás; el bullicio del bar queda ligeramente amortiguado ahí.

Cuando ambos tienen ya sus bebidas, John decide romper el hielo.

—¿Sabes? —Dirk levanta la cabeza y le presta atención.— La forma de ser de Dave se parece muchísimo a la tuya.

—¿Sí? —Al ver cómo las cejas del mayor se alzan y sonríe sólo un poco, el moreno contiene las ganas de darse una bofetada a sí mismo. Seguro que acaba de decir una estupidez, pero ahora tiene que seguir con aquello.

—Uh... sí. Sólo que él es más... ¿infantil?

—Probablemente lo sea.

—Pero siento que puedo confiar en él. —John sonríe y remueve con la pajita su refresco.— Y siento lo mismo contigo.

—Sientes lo mismo. —Repite el rubio, poniéndose algo tenso.

—¡Aunque como casi siempre lleváis esas gafas es algo sospechoso! —Se ríe jovialmente el más pequeño.— Dave siempre refunfuña cuando le digo que se quite las gafas para salir a la calle, pero acaba haciéndome caso porque sino le reconocen. Tú también tendrías que quitártelas, Dirk, tienes unos ojos preciosos.

—Son jodidamente raros. —Apunta el Strider, aunque no puede evitar sonreír un poco por el cumplido.

—Por eso son especiales y bonitos. —Alarga la mano y ensancha su sonrisa, dejando ver los dientes que le aniñan la expresión.— Va, dámelas.

—Pero John...

—¡Sólo quiero probármelas!

Dirk le mira durante unos segundos y después suspira. Por alguna razón no puede negárselo y acaba quitándose las gafas de sol, ofreciéndoselas al moreno, que se quita sus propias lentes de montura gruesa.

El otro observa curioso que los ojos azules de John en realidad son más grandes de lo que parecen tras las gafas.

—¿Qué tal? —El menor hace poses estúpidos con las gafas de sol puestas y Dirk niega con la cabeza, divertido.— ¿No me quedan bien? —Le mira por encima de la montura, haciendo ver que está triste.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Contesta sin más el otro, dando un trago de su bebida.— Antes te ha llamado mi bro.

—Hmm... sí. —John se quita las gafas de sol y las deja encima de la mesa, poniéndose las suyas después.— Estaba un poco raro... igual es porque le he dicho que estaba con una amiga.

—Es un celoso de mierda. —Una sombra de sonrisa baila en sus labios.— La primera vez que llevé a Jake a casa, se enfadó bastante.

—Oh. —Dice el Egbert, sorprendido por haber sacado algo de información de Dirk, el cual también parece confundido por haber dicho aquello sin más.— Seguro que fue un niño rebelde.

—Lo fue. —Contesta secamente.

—De todas formas, Dirk. —Se aclara la garganta y se recoloca en la silla.— Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Como respuesta recibe un leve cabeceo y una mirada casi indiferente, pero aquello es suficiente para ponerle nervioso. ¿Cómo se tomará la noticia Dirk?

En teoría es algo bueno que Jake ya esté aquí, pero el Strider ya dejó caer que no tenía ningún tipo de esperanza en poder volver a ver a aquel misterioso familiar de Jade.

John se inclina hacia delante, apoyándose en la mesa para poder estar más cerca de Dirk y así contar la noticia.

Pero antes de que pueda hablar, el Strider le coge de la barbilla y sin más, se inclina también hacia delante y le besa.

Al principio el ojiazul no sabe cómo reaccionar y se queda quieto, sintiendo los tiernos labios ajenos que le besan con suavidad. Casi se deja seducir por aquel roce embaucador, pero después recuerda que aquel no es Dave y se echa hacia atrás como si le hubiesen dado un empujón.

—D-D-Dirk, por qué has...

—John, no quiero que pienses que eres un reemplazo o alguna mierda de ese estilo. —Empieza atropelladamente el rubio, mirándole con sus intensos ojos anaranjados.— Pero tienes que entender que no hay ninguna jodida esperanza con Jake y que él probablemente ya ni siquiera me recuerda.

—No, en realidad...

—Me jode hacer esto porque mi hermano te quiere, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, mierda. —Sigue el Strider, sin escuchar al más pequeño. Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a él, que le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.— Además, tú...

—Dirk. —Jadea John, encogiéndose en su silla cuando ve que se acerca más a él. El mayor para en seco, prestándole atención.— Él está aquí. —Susurra al final.

.

-gardenGnostic [GG] ha empezado a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

GG: john!

GG: jake está tan cansado que se ha dormido en el sofá hablándome de sus aventuras

GG: a veces es tan tierno :D

GG: uhm... supongo que sigues en tu cita?

GG: bueno solo quería decirte que estoy yendo a dgsafafd

—¡Perdón! —Se disculpa Jade con la persona con la que acaba de chocar.

Es un chico más alto que ella con una sudadera roja, rubio, que le mira con unos ojos rojizos bellísimos. Al principio él parece sorprendido y la Harley no le reconoce, pero cuando sonríe de medio lado de forma socarrona lo ve claro.

—¿Dave? —Pregunta, tensa.

—Jade, ¿verdad? —Saluda él, enseñando su blanca dentadura.— ¿Dónde vas tan tarde?

—Bueno, iba a casa de John... —Se retuerce las manos con nerviosismo, obligándose a aguantarle la mirada.

—Él no está en casa. —Gruñe el rubio, frunciendo un poco el ceño.— Pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo y esperarle hasta que llegue.

—Oh, no quiero molestar y además, ¿no estabas yendo a algún sitio?

—Sólo estaba dando un paseo porque me aburría encerrado en casa. —Explica encogiéndose de hombros.— Venga, vamos.

—Está b-bien.

El camino se hace relativamente corto e incómodo para Jade, pero cuando entran en el silencioso apartamento de John, la situación se vuelve aún más tensa.

—Vaya, tienes hasta llaves propias. —Comenta con voz temblorosa la morena cuando el otro cierra la puerta tras de sí y va directo al sofá.— Parece serio.

—¿El qué? —Pregunta el mayor mientras ella se sienta también en el sofá, pero al otro extremo.

—Tu... relación con John.

—Oh, eso. Bueno, no sé. —Mueve la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Pero si él me dijo que teníais algo serio. —Le mira frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.— De hecho parecía bastante ilus-...

—Dejemos de hablar de John. —Dave sonríe y se acerca a ella, arrinconándola en un extremo del sofá.— De hecho, sería mejor si no habláramos de nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Las mejillas de Jade se tiñen de rojo cuando ve cómo el mayor se inclina sobre ella, buscando algo que nunca imaginó que el Strider pudiera darle. No a ella.

Se queda tan petrificada que ni siquiera puede huir cuando el rubio le coge de la barbilla y se la alza un poco, besándola después.

Cuando nota los labios tibios del chico sobre los suyos, regalándole esas deliciosas caricias, en lo último que piensa es en John, en lo que pasará si se entera o hasta donde le va a llevar aquello.

En vez de eso, le rodea el cuello con los brazos y ladea la cabeza, dejando que el otro explore el interior de su boca con la lengua de forma exquisita mientras sus manos viajan por sus costados para meterse después debajo de la sobria camiseta que lleva. Sólo cuando los dedos fríos de Dave subiéndole por el abdomen desnudo y plano se da cuenta de lo que está pasando e intenta separarse.

—¡Dave, para! —Dice en tono suplicante.

—¿Por qué? —El chico frunce el ceño y su expresión se vuelve infantil, como siempre que le paran los pies a esas alturas.

—Porque... p-porque... ¡yo soy una chica!

—...es evidente. —Las cejas del mayor se alzan y echa una ojeada significativa al pecho de la Harley, que se remueve de nuevo, intentando huir.— Eh, tranquila.

—Quiero decir que tú eres gay y no entiendo qué...

—Para el carro. —Le pide él, dejándola libre. Jade se levanta del sofá al instante, recolocándose la camiseta.— ¿Que soy gay?

—Eh... ¿sí? —Esboza una sonrisita nerviosa y se sube un poco las gafas por el puente de la nariz.— Bueno, estás saliendo con un chico.

—¿Te refieres a John? —Pregunta retóricamente, recibiendo aun así un cabeceo por parte de la chica.— Pero él es especial porque le q-...

Jade ensancha un poco más su sonrisa forzada cuando Dave le mira con la boca abierta, atónito por lo que ha estado a punto de decir. Pero sus propias palabras le han hecho entrar en razón.

Es cierto. John es especial. John es especial porque le quiere.

—Mierda, soy un gran capullo, ¿verdad? —Murmura el Strider, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—La culpa también es mía. —Dice con expresión grave Jade mientras vuelve a sentarse en el sofá.— Porque John de verdad te ama y se supone que yo soy su amiga y...

—¿Que me ama? —La risa de Dave es amarga.— Ahora mismo está con mi hermano quién sabe dónde y haciendo a saber qué.

—Se supone que tú no tienes que saber eso. —Suelta sin pensar ella, tapándose la boca después.— _Ups_.

—¿Sabes algo? —Los ojos bermejos del mayor están llenos de desesperación cuando le miran.— Jade, joder, por lo que más quieras... —Le coge de los hombros.

—¡Te lo voy a decir pero suéltame, por favor! —Pide ella, nerviosa por sentir de nuevo su contacto.

—Vale. —Contesta él bruscamente, soltándola.

—A ver... si tu hermano y John se ve es porque...

Una melodía misteriosa empieza a sonar y deja a Jade con la palabra en la boca, descolocada, hasta que reconoce la musiquita como su tono de llamada y busca desesperadamente el móvil en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Lo coge sin mirar ni siquiera el número y cuando oye la voz al otro lado de la línea se queda helada.

—¿Jade?

—Ho-hola, John. —La Harley echa una mirada a Dave y este palidece al escucharla.— ¿Cómo va?

—Bueno, estoy de camino a casa. Dirk se ha puesto muy pesado en acompañarme hasta la puerta, pero eso sería violento y le he dicho que mejor no... De todas formas, me tenías preocupado con tus mensajes. —Ella recuerda que estaba molestando a John cuando se ha chocado con Dave y que no ha llegado a decirle que iba a su casa.

—Oh. No... no te preocupes, no es nada.

—Hm... estás un poco rara.

—¿Yo rara? —Jade se obliga a reír, pero no es nada convincente.— ¿Y cuánto te queda para llegar a tu casa?

—Ah, no mucho. Te tengo que contar cómo me ha ido con Dirk porque no te imaginas que...

—¡John, tengo que colgar! —Se levanta rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta y el Strider la sigue. En el último momento la coge por un brazo y ella le mira, asustada, pero los ojos rojizos del otro le hacen entender lo que quiere.— Y... y creo que deberías contarle a Dave lo de Dirk.

—¿Contarle lo de Dirk? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Se pondría hecho una fiera... —El ojiazul suelta una risita imaginando la posible reacción de su chico.

—Tú hazlo. En serio. —El rubio le dedica una sonrisa culpable y la suelta.— Como sea, ¡llámame cuando llegues a casa!

John se queda con la boca abierta, preparado para decir algo, cuando su mejor amiga cuelga. Se quita el móvil de la oreja y lo mira confuso, creyendo que tal vez se ha cortado la llamada... lo que es realmente poco probable.

Suspira resignado y piensa que lo mejor será hacer caso a Jade y volverla a llamar cuando llegue a casa. Tal vez ella esté ocupada con algo.

Sigue el corto tramo que le queda hasta el edificio donde vive dando un rodeo y con paso lento, pensando en lo que ha pasado.

No ha podido hablar seriamente con Dirk porque él simplemente se ha abalanzado sobre él. John se toca los labios y se avergüenza con sólo pensar que el Strider mayor le ha besado... ¡y en un sitio público!

De inmediato sacude la cabeza, echando lejos aquel sentimiento de euforia sin sentido. Dirk no es Dave. Porque sean hermanos no quiere decir que esté bien haber besado a los dos; de hecho, es peor aún. ¡Dios santo, el hermano de su novio prácticamente le ha soltado una confesión!

Sin embargo John no se va a rendir porque sabe que probablemente el Strider mayor siga prendado de Jake English y por eso mismo se ha fijado en él. De hecho, Dirk le confesó que desde el primer momento había visto muchas similitudes entre él mismo y ese Jake. Eso explica su comportamiento.

Se obliga a dejar de pensar en todo eso en cuanto abre la puerta del apartamento.

Dave se levanta del sofá en cuanto escucha las llaves y en su expresión se ve perfectamente que algo no va bien pero John no se fija en ello porque está más concentrado en mostrar una sonrisa que no sea culpable.

—¿Cómo ha ido la tarde, Dave?

—Bueno... —"_No le digas nada de esto o lo destrozarás_"; las palabras de Jade resuenan en la cabeza del mayor.— Bien. ¿Y a ti?

—Eh... nada del otro mundo. —El moreno se mordisquea el labio mientras se quita la chaqueta y la deja en cualquier parte.— Creo que tenemos que hablar.

John se dirige hasta el sofá y se sienta lentamente, seguido del Strider, que le mira con algo de miedo y el rostro pálido. El menor le coge una mano y empieza a acariciársela de forma nerviosa, bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Acaba preguntando Dave en un susurro.

—No quiero que te enfades, ¿vale? —Empieza el ojiazul, levantando de nuevo la cabeza.— Hoy no estaba con una amiga... estaba con Dirk.

—Oh. —A pesar de saberlo, al salir de la propia boca de John, le duele más.— ¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre Jake English? —El Strider asiente, lleno de curiosidad por la pregunta que, para él, no viene a cuento.— Pues resulta que es familiar de Jade y está aquí.

—No sé qué tiene eso que ver.

—Pues que yo le prometí a tu hermano que le ayudaría a encontrarlo y... bueno. —John se encoge de hombros y se sonroja ligeramente porque aquello le suena estúpido al contárselo a él.— Quiero decir, ¡no te pongas celoso ni nada! Sólo hemos hablado sobre Jake y... y nada más.

—Así que... era eso... —Dave le mira con la boca abierta. No se esperaba para nada eso y ahora un molesto sentimiento se le está haciendo cada vez más presente, llegando desde lo más profundo de su ser: la culpabilidad.— Dios mío, John, por qué no me lo dijiste...

—Pues porque creía que te pondrías celoso como un niño pequeño y... —El menor se inclina un poco hacia él cuando el mayor se pasa una mano por la cara.— ¿Estás bien, Dave?

El Strider se obliga a si mismo a mirarle a los ojos y asentir aunque se siente fatal. Nunca se había sentido así antes.

John parece convencido a pesar de la mala interpretación de su chico y sonríe, abrazándolo después con fuerza.

Poco a poco el rubio corresponde aquel cálido acercamiento y le rodea con los brazos, acariciándole la espalda y depositando un pequeño beso en el cuello ajeno, que causa una pequeña risita al ojiazul.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Dave sigue siendo de alarmante gravedad.

* * *

Os estoy haciendo esperar con el DirkJake serio ehh~~ :B

Y si os indignáis porque Dirk ha besado a John y Dave a intentado violar(?) a Jade... dejadme decir que no he sido malvada de verdad. De hecho esto sólo es un pequeño principio si todo va como me apetece que vaya. Pero bueno, yo empiezo los capítulos pensando en escribir algo y el resultado final casi siempre es diferente. _Me sorprendo a mí misma_ (?)

**Hasta el próximo~~! ´v`)/**


	16. Chapter 16

No puede mentir: está nervioso. De hecho está _muy muy_ nervioso. Tanto que, mientras camina por la calle, se va chocando con la gente y apenas si puede articular una disculpa por ello.

Pasó de repente y, aunque sabía que llegaría el momento y ayer le parecía una idea sublime, ahora está resistiendo el impulso de darse la vuelta y volver a su cálido apartamento, con Dave.

Arruga un poco la nariz al pensar en el Strider. Desde que le dijo lo que realmente pasaba con Dirk, el chico se comportaba raro. Al principio John no lo notó, pero esa misma mañana pudo ver cómo su pareja le rehuía todo el rato. Incluso por la noche se mostró frío.

John suspira y deja caer un poco los hombros; piensa que tal vez sólo esté aceptando que se haya estado viendo con su hermano y que él no lo supiera. Tal vez...

Pero lo importante ahora era al lugar donde se dirigía y con _quién_ se encontraría. Jade había sido casi tajante cuando anoche habló con ella del asunto. Al principio le explicó que le había contado lo de Dirk y Jake a Dave como ella misma le había pedido en la llamada anterior; también comentó que el Strider menor se comportaba algo raro, pero Jade le quitó importancia con rapidez, diciendo que seguramente lo estaría asimilando y John apoyó esa idea sin darle más vueltas. Aunque se le hiciera raro.

Después la Harley le dijo -_no preguntó_- que mañana por la mañana se verían en un café y que con ella iría ni más ni menos que Jake English. Había llegado el momento de explicárselo todo, dijo ella con seriedad, casi tensa.

John no lo negó porque le pareció algo grandioso, un gran paso en su plan de reconciliación de Dirk y Jake... pero ahora tenía miedo.

Por su mente aparece una y otra vez la tarde de ayer con Dirk, cuando le besó y le dijo aquellas cosas... y no puede dejar de sonrojarse hasta las orejas sólo de pensar en lo suaves que se habían sentido los labios del mayor sobre los suyos.

Casi se choca contra la puerta de cristal de la cafetería en la que han quedado mientras piensa en aquellas estúpidas cosas, pero todo queda atrás cuando localiza a Jade en una mesa cercana, sentada junto a un hombre moreno y que, definitivamente, es muy muy parecido a él en cuanto al físico se refiere.

Se acerca boquiabierto hasta la mesa y Jade se ríe un poco al ver aquella expresión.

—Abuelo, este es John Egbert. —Le dice Jade a Jake, que también observa boquiabierto al recién llegado mientras se levanta de la silla para saludar.

—U-uh... hola. —Saluda John, con los ojos como platos y dándole a duras penas la mano al English, que da un pequeño cabeceo a modo de saludo. Entonces se da cuenta.— ¿¡CÓMO QUE ABUELO!?

—¿Podrías no ser escandaloso por una vez? —Suspira la chica, dándose cuenta de cómo varias personas se giran para observar la escena.

—En realidad no soy su abuelo. —Jake habla por primera vez y vuelve a acaparar toda la atención de John.— ¡Sólo tengo treinta años!

—Casi treinta y dos. —Apunta Jade, recibiendo una mirada asesina del mayor.

—¡S-sigue siendo mucho! —Ahora los ojos verdes del English le taladran a él, que se sienta en la silla frente a ellos algo azorado.— Quiero decir que pareces más joven y-y...

—¡Ah, bueno! —La sonrisa de Jake vuelve a salir como de la nada y se sienta de nuevo también.— En todo caso, gracias.

—Bueeeno... Te estarás preguntando por qué estás aquí con nosotros. —Comienza Jade, siendo tan misteriosa como siempre.

—¿No es para pasar un rato divertido contigo y con uhm... John? —Recuerda el mayor, sin dejar de sonreír. La chica rueda los ojos, divertida.

—En realidad tenemos algo que decirte. —Añade el Egbert, nervioso.

—Y necesitamos que tengas la mente abierta. —Sigue la Harley, tomando aire.— Verás...

.

Si la situación ya se le hacía incómoda con John en casa, sin él, era agobiante. Siente como si las paredes se le echasen encima y susurrasen que _lo saben_, que vieron lo que hizo ayer en ese mismo sofá con la mejor amiga de su chico.

¿Se está volviendo loco?

Anda de un lado para otro, se asoma a la ventana y ve a la gente pasar, se sienta en la banqueta del piano y toca una tecla que ocasiona un sonido grave, toma zumo de manzana sin control pero nada aparta de su cabeza lo que hizo.

Entonces le viene la cabeza el domingo pasado, cuando John había visto varias fotos comprometedoras en Internet de él. Aunque en aquella fiesta las chicas se propasaron bastante con él, no se había sentido tan horriblemente mal cuando John lo descubrió. Pero sabía por qué.

En aquella discoteca, cuando las chicas se le acercaron, él no tenía ningún tipo de intención obscena con ninguna de ellas; pero ayer, en el sofá de esa misma casa, cuando besó a Jade y le metió las manos debajo de la camiseta, _sí_ tenía intenciones muy alejadas de la amistad o la simple atracción.

Él la llevó a casa sabiendo lo que quería hacer, totalmente decidido en llegar hasta el final.

¿Por qué? Por ser un idiota sin remedio que actúa antes de pensar o saber, por ser un impulsivo de mierda, por no confiar en nadie ni pedir consejo.

Se gira bruscamente y mira con sus ojos rojizos su móvil, encima de la mesa, como si le estuviera llamando silenciosamente. ¿Es eso lo que tiene que hacer, pedir consejo?

Tragándose su orgullo, se acerca y coge el teléfono, abriendo la agenda y bajando por los abundantes números de diferentes personas que allí tiene registrados. Conoce a muchísima gente pero ¿confía en alguno de ellos realmente?

Lo primero que piensa es en llamar a Terezi. Siempre ha sido una buena amiga hasta que lo jodió todo engañándole con otro mientras estaban saliendo. Sin embargo, las cosas con ella están solucionadas y probablemente le escucharía si la llamase. Pero la idea de llamarla se desvanece cuando sus dedos buscan involuntariamente un número de teléfono conocidísimo para él.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, le da a la tecla de llamada y se pone el móvil en la oreja.

—Sup. —Como siempre, descuelga antes del segundo pitido.

—Hey bro. —Saluda desganado Dave, dejándose caer en el sofá.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta Dirk desde el otro lado después de un largo silencio.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dice tras un nuevo silencio.

—Es John. —Admite el rubio, pasándose una mano por la cara.— La he cagado.

—¿Qué mierda le has hecho esta vez, Dave?

—Casi me tiro a su mejor amiga. —Contesta sin rodeos, creando un tercer silencio, larguísimo e incómodo.

—Estás de coña. —Dirk parece tenso, pero su hermano apenas lo nota.

—No. Si ella no me hubiese parado los pies yo... —Se queda sin aliento cuando intenta seguir.— No sé qué hacer.

Entonces Dirk, tirado desdeñosamente sobre su cama de hotel, aún con las persianas bajadas, sabe que su hermano pequeño le está pidiendo consejo a su propia manera. Que haya llegado a esos extremos demuestra lo confuso, arrepentido y miserable que se siente.

Abre la boca para decirle que mueva su puto culo de famoso idiota hasta donde John esté y le haga feliz de una jodida vez, aunque aquello quiera decir vivir con el remordimiento de haberle engañado... pero entonces un recuerdo que se le antoja viejísimo le viene a la cabeza.

Es alguien, no sabe quién, que siempre le repetía las mismas palabras:

"_Dirk, deja de pensar en los demás. ¡Tendrías que ser egoísta por una vez!_"

Por alguna razón el vago recuerdo de esas palabras le hacen morderse la lengua y callarse. Se ha quedado helado; aquello le ha impactado mucho y no sabe por qué.

Pero lo entiende cuando se encuentra a si mismo diciendo:

—Deberías dejarlo.

Dave toma aire al otro lado de la línea y sabe que le ha pillado totalmente desprevenido, lo que le provoca un sentimiento de euforia que no logra entender. Aun así, ahora que ha empezado y la idea ha aparecido en su cabeza tan de repente como la llama de un mechero, no puede parar.

—Es un chico inocente y novato en muchos sentidos. Sólo le has hecho daño desde que has llegado, Dave, y lo sabes. —Su propia voz suena tan fría y hueca que se estremece.

—No... no sé qué... —Por un momento, la mente y la boca de Dave se desconectan.

—Hazlo y punto, joder. —Sigue Dirk, sin saber realmente cómo puede estar diciendo aquello.— La vida que llevas sólo le joderá cada vez más y más y es una _mierda_ ver cómo la persona que tienes al lado se va pudriendo rápidamente. Es y será infeliz contigo.

—Ya. —La voz de su hermano menor suena vacía.— Ya hablaremos.

Y aunque Dave cuelga sin darle una respuesta clara, el mayor de los Strider sabe que sus palabras han calado hondo en él, como todo lo que solía decirle.

Mira la pantalla del móvil hasta que esta se apaga sola y sólo entonces se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Ha sido _egoísta_ y ha pensado en él antes que en los demás. Pero no había sido realmente él quien había decidido ser egoísta, sino su subconsciente, sus más hondos deseos y anhelos.

Dirk siente la sangre helársele en las venas cuando se da cuenta de cuánto se ha dejado llevar, de que lo que realmente quiere es que Dave deje a John.

"_Dirk, deja de pensar en los demás. ¡Tendrías que ser egoísta por una vez!_"

Las palabras resuenan de nuevo en su cabeza. "_Por una vez_" se contesta a sí mismo. Pero ¿de verdad está bien lo que ha hecho?

.

Ahora que todo ha pasado está realmente relajado. Jake ha resultado ser un tío bastante interesante desde su punto de vista y le ha caído muy bien. ¡Incluso comparten el mismo gusto por las películas!

Pero lo importante del encuentro ha sido que Jake ha aceptado ver a Dirk y por lo menos hablar. Lo que John no entiende es por qué eso tiene que pasar en su propia casa. Se encoge de hombros mientras camina por los pasillos del supermercado, pensando que sólo ha pasado y ya está. Tampoco es importante.

En la cola para pagar, John saca su móvil y envía un mensaje a Dirk para anunciarle que esa misma noche, después de acabar su trabajo en la librería tiene que estar en su casa para un encuentro con Jake.

El Strider le contesta casi de inmediato, aunque siendo tan sobrio como siempre... tal vez hasta más que de costumbre. El moreno no le da mucha importancia; mientras haya aceptado ir, todo bien. El plan va sobre ruedas.

Entonces recibe un mensaje de Dave.

-turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

TG: estaré todo el dia fuera

EB: y eso?

TG: trabajo

EB: oh... entonces no cuento contigo para comer?

TG: ni para cenar probablemente

EB: te echaré de menos.

TG: si

TG: y yo

EB: de todas formas!

EB: esta noche vendrán a casa Dirk, Jade y... Jake!

EB: por fin parece que se arreglaran las cosas :D

TG: vaya

TG: bien

TG: me tengo que ir

TG: nos vemos

EB: agh maldita fama que te separa de mi!

EB: vuelve pronto... :B

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

A pesar de que John ha actuado con normalidad en esa breve conversación, se ha dado cuenta al instante de que Dave sigue extraño. ¿Aún estará preocupado por lo de su hermano? De verdad es como un niño pequeño y caprichoso...

* * *

¿Capítulo corto? Síp, lo sé~ Pero es algo que llamaré... uh... _preludio del final_ (?)

En realidad es así. El próximo capítulo será el primer final de Stalker. Oh, y espero haceros llorar. (?) También os diré mi dirección para que enviéis las cartas-bombas que creáis que merezco, que serán _muchas_. (?)

Por lo menos pensad en eso. Que el próximo capítulo sólo será el _primer_ final. No digo nada más 8D

**Hasta el siguiente~! ´w`)/**


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando John dobla la esquina que lleva a la calle donde vive, ve que hay alguien esperando justo al pie de su edificio, y cuando le reconoce, casi se tropieza con sus propios pies y se da de bruces en el suelo de la sorpresa.

A pesar de los nervios, llega hasta él sin ninguna caída ni nada por el estilo, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera azul.

—Hola. —Murmura el menor, alzando los ojos para encontrarse con las gafas oscuras de Dirk, que le mira con seriedad, como si le analizara.

—¿Va todo bien? —Pregunta súbitamente, extrañando a John.

—Sí... ¿supongo que sí?

John se adelanta un poco y abre la puerta del portal. Quiere evitar tener que mirarle a la cara porque cada vez que lo ve recuerda la última vez que estuvieron juntos y... y...

Para no estar en un sitio pequeño, solos y en silencio, el Egbert decide que subirá por las escaleras. Dirk le sigue sin rechistar. Aquello también se le hace incómodo a pesar de todo... pero de todas formas, ¿¡qué hace él tan pronto allí!?

—¿Y Dave? —Pregunta el Strider cuando John abre la puerta y el piso está vacío y silencioso.

—Ah, me dijo que estaría fuera todo el día. Por trabajo y eso. —El ojiazul deja las llaves encima de un mueble, pero entonces frunce el ceño.— ¿No sabes nada?

—Oh. Bueno, sí. —Va hacia el sofá y se deja caer, quitándose las gafas de sol después.— Creo que sé de qué va la cosa.

El menor logra esbozar una sonrisa tensa y se dirige a la cocina de forma mecánica. Cuando está dentro se pregunta por qué se ha metido y deshace sus pasos para asomarse por el marco de la puerta, sintiéndose idiota.

—¿Quieres algo? —Pregunta con algo de timidez. El mayor le clava los ojos anaranjados, pensativo.— ¿Zumo de manzana?

—Prefiero de naranja.

—Creo que hay... —Murmura metiéndose de nuevo en la cocina y cogiendo dos latas de soda de naranja, volviendo con ella al salón.— ¿Te va bien?

—Perfecto. —Asiente Dirk aceptando la lata que le ofrece.

Ambos abren sus bebidas y un sonido de burbujas emana siseante desde dentro de las latas. Beben en silencio el líquido, pero John hace una pequeña mueca tras el primer trago; nunca le ha gustado demasiado el gas y sus molestas burbujas.

En cambio el Strider prácticamente se traga el refresco de naranja en dos sorbos. El ojiazul sonríe un poco porque aquello le recuerda a la obsesión que tiene Dave con el zumo de manzana.

Cuando ve cómo Dirk aplasta su lata, vacía, el Egbert se levanta sin decir nada del sofá y le trae otra llena. El mayor le contempla durante unos segundos y después esboza una tímida sonrisa, aceptando de nuevo el refresco, que se bebe con la misma rapidez.

—Oye, John...

—Sí, sí, tienen que estar al llegar. —Se adelanta el chico con gafas.

—No iba a decir nada de eso. —Contesta el otro.

—Oh. —El menor le mira descolocado, pero se recompone pronto.— ¿Entonces?

—¿Crees que a veces es bueno ser egoísta?

La pregunta es inesperada y vuelve a dejar a John sin palabras, pero entiende que es una pregunta seria y parece que su respuesta es importante para el rubio de alguna forma, pues le mira expectante con la segunda lata de refresco aplastada en las manos.

John medita unos segundos durante ello hasta que llega a una simple conclusión.

—Supongo que sí. —Dice lentamente el moreno, asintiendo.— No está bien ser siempre egoísta, pero a veces sí que hay que mirar más por uno mismo que por los demás.

—Lo pillo. —Susurra Dirk, observándole de frente, pensativo. En aquel momento a John le parece mucho más joven, como si tuviesen la misma edad, y no puede evitar ser indiscreto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Dirk? —Las cejas del aludido se alzan.— Quiero decir... vale, déjalo. Eso ha sido estúpido.

—Treinta y cuatro. —Contesta sin más.

—¿CUÁNTOS? —Exclama John, inclinándose hacia delante de la sorpresa.— ¡Imposible!

—¿Parezco más abuelo o qué? —El Strider esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡A-al contrario!

—Entonces parezco un crío.

—No, a ver... estás bien. —El Egbert gesticula con las manos y se sube las gafas varias veces aunque en realidad no se le estén cayendo.— O sea, que estás bien para tu edad. ¡No me refiero a que seas viejo! Sólo no pareces de tu edad y... y... y mejor me callo, ¿verdad?

El más pequeño se tapa el rostro con las manos, sintiendo que las mejillas le arden. ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que poner a si mismo en ridículo de aquella forma? La gente normal se supone que siente un nudo en el estómago, ¡pero a él el nudo se le hace en la lengua y parece que ni siquiera sabe hablar!

Siente entonces cómo Dirk le coge de las muñecas y le obliga a destaparse la cara. Al principio se asusta y recuerda la última vez que se vieron, cuando pasó *_eso_*. Pero esta vez el mayor parece haber asumido su papel y sólo le mira con su misteriosa sombra de sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios.

—Podría ser tu padre. —Dice de repente Dirk, haciendo que John empiece a reírse.— No te rías, lo digo en serio.

—¡Si fueras mi padre sería raro! —Le contesta el menor, dejando de reír poco a poco.

—¿Lo sería? —El rubio se ríe también un poco y, aunque ha sido un sonido bajo y casi silencioso, el Egbert se sorprende porque es la primera vez que escucha reír a Dirk Strider.

—Sí, ya sabes... —Toma aire y se prepara para lo que va a decir.— Los padres no besan a los hijos y eso.

—Ya. —Comenta sin más el chico de ojos ámbar, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Respecto a eso, lo siento mucho. —Expresa de forma torpe y atropellada.

—¿Que lo sientes? Tú no hiciste nada, John. El capullo fui yo.

—Ya, quiero decir que tú y yo... o sea... —El ojiazul se revuelve un poco el pelo, disimuladamente. De nuevo no sabe cómo continuar.— Yo... yo te dije que nunca iba a irme del lado de Dave y, bueno, sigo pensando lo mismo. Sólo me iría si el me echase dándome patadas en el culo o algo así.

De repente Dirk vuelve a mirarle fijamente y John casi se asusta por sus brillantes ojos naranjas, que parecen querer atravesarle el alma. Sin poder evitarlo, no consigue aguantarle la mirada y baja la cabeza. Durante unos segundos de silencio sólo ve sus propias manos retorciéndose con angustia.

Por alguna razón, el Strider mayor no dice nada más y parece más tenso de lo normal.

—Parece que están empezando a tardar. —Comenta John de forma rígida.

Entonces, como si fuera una respuesta, su móvil suena dos veces, alertándole de que tiene dos mensajes nuevos en Pesterchum. Aliviado por poder hacer algo que rompa el tenso ambiente del salón, John se hace con el móvil y abre el primer mensaje recibido.

—Oh. —Deja escapar el moreno cuando ve el contenido del Pesterchum. Cuando gira la cabeza para mirar a Dirk, éste ya tiene sus ojos naranjas clavados en él, esperando una respuesta.— Es Jade. Dice que ha habido un problema.

—Me lo esperaba de Jake. —Admite con expresión falsamente indiferente el Strider.— Qué mierda.

—S-sí. —John no sabe qué hacer por el momento; el mayor no parece querer que nadie le consuele. Entonces abre el segundo mensaje de Pesterchum.

—Bueno, John, entonces me voy. —El rubio se levanta, desganado, del sofá.— Siento que esto haya salido mal, pero era de esperar y...

La voz de Dirk se corta cuando siente cómo unos dedos le aferran con fuerza del brazo. Preocupado, se gira y mira a John. El más pequeño tiene sus ojos azules clavados en la pantalla luminosa de su teléfono. De repente parece horriblemente pálido y mucho más niño.

—Dirk. —Llama con voz temblorosa John, sin dejar de mirar el móvil.— Dime que a Dave le gusta hacer bromas pesadas de este tipo.

El mayor vuelve a dejarse caer en el viejo sofá, junto al moreno.

Ve que en el móvil se muestra una conversación de Pesterchum y cuando acaba de leer las tres escuetas frases que allí hay, John ya tiene lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

TG: estoy en el aeropuerto

TG: me vuelvo a texas

TG: se acabó john

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

—No. —Contesta Dirk con frialdad, sintiendo cómo John empieza a temblar a su lado mientras llora en silencio y con el móvil en las manos.— No es de hacer esas bromas.

—N-no, si seguro que... seguro que es esa estúpida ironía que siempre utiliza o... o... —Por fin los ojos azules se apartan de la pantalla y miran con esperanza al rubio, que sigue con cara de póker.— Dirk, dime que...

—No. —Repite el mayor, horrorizándose de su propia voz, hueca y dura. Es como cuando le dijo a Dave que dejara a John. Todo había salido según lo planeado. Espera... ¿_lo planeado_?— Él probablemente va en serio.

—Mientes. —Susurra el menor, parpadeando varias veces. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está llorando por el impacto de la noticia.— Él y yo... é-él y yo...

Dirk sigue mirándole inexpresivo, sin saber qué hacer. Aquello ha sido su culpa y se tendría que sentir mal, fatal; sin embargo, vuelve a notar una euforia inexplicable en su interior. Lo que realmente le hace sentir incómodo es sentir el cuerpo tembloroso del Egbert a su lado.

Así que, sin apenas pensarlo, acerca una mano hasta su rostro y le limpia con cuidado las lágrimas mientras el ojiazul sólo atina a abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces, sorprendido por el contacto.

Y sin apenas verlo venir, John se derrumba del todo y empieza a sollozar.

—Eh, vamos. —Susurra el rubio, poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras el más pequeño se ovilla en el sofá.— John...

Pero John ya no le escucha.

Nunca imaginó que algún día podría ver a un chico tan alegre y risueño como él llorar de aquella manera tan desconsolada. Eso quiere decir que _realmente_ quiere a Dave.

Dirk no entiende cómo en tan poco tiempo ese chico de gafas y pelo revuelto ha conseguido ganarse de tal manera a su hermano, porque el hecho de que éste haya decidido volver a Texas por su propia cuenta dice mucho.

Los pensamientos del mayor de los Strider se interrumpen abruptamente cuando siente cómo John apoya la cabeza en su pecho y sigue llorando, pero esta vez pegado a él. Con su típica timidez, el mayor le rodea con los brazos y acaricia cuidadosamente su espalda, que se sacude con los sollozos.

Poco a poco, el Egbert se va calmnado hasta que queda en un preocupante silencio.

—¿John? —Susurra con suavidad el mayor, ladeando la cabeza para intentar verle el rostro.

—Nunca había soñado con un final. —Dice con voz clara el menor, dejando ver sus ojos enrojecidos. Su rostro sigue blanco como el papel.— Cuando me despertaba de esos sueños, lo último que recordaba era lo feliz que estaba con _él_. Nunca había un final, Dirk.

—A veces pasa. —Contesta con torpeza el Strider, aguantándole la mirada.

—Sí. Sí, claro, es verdad. Tú me entiendes. —John esboza un intento de sonrisa que se desvanece en dos segundos.

—Míralo por la parte buena. —Ni Dirk entiende por qué ha dicho eso, pero parece hacer efecto en el menor.

—Tú sigues aquí.

—¿Eso es la parte buena?

—No lo sé. —El menor suaviza su expresión y entreabre los labios.

Dirk apenas se mueve cuando John simplemente ladea un poco la cabeza y se inclina de forma leve hacia delante. Siente los labios del más pequeño uniéndose a los suyos de forma dubitativa y algo torpe. Aunque le pilla por sorpresa, logra reaccionar con rapidez, devolviéndole el beso.

Cuando el Strider abre la boca y se besan con más intensidad, John sólo puede pensar que sabe a naranja. Después se deja tumbar por completo en el sofá, con el hermano del chico que tanto ha amado encima.

* * *

**~~*FIN DEL PRIMER ACTO*~~**

****En la cara no, _plis_. (?)

Lo que empezó siendo algo de fondo como lo era el DirkJohn ha pasado a primer plano y bueno. _HE DICHO QUE EN LA CARA NO._

Btw~ Stalker _NO_ se acaba. Sólo es algo así como un intermedio o... como el fin del primer acto¿?¿ (?) Simplemente la cosa empezará a cambiar, pero que sepáis que la cuestión sigue siendo DaveJohn ok. No me odiéis. Os quiero hacer sufrir, pero no me odiéis.

_Amenazas de muerte y zumos de manzana meados enviádmelos vía review._

**Gracias y hasta el próximo~~! ´v`)/**


	18. Chapter 18

La cabeza le da vueltas pero no puede dejar de reír mientras pasa a través del gentío que hay en la pista de baile, contoneándose al ritmo de la música. Mira de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver si le está siguiendo; de vez en cuando le ve unos metros por detrás suyo y vuelve a huir, riéndose entre dientes.

Kanaya a veces es una aburrida y quiere hacerle parar cuando mejor se lo está pasando, como en ese momento. Así que Rose ha tenido la gran idea de huir de ella, hacer que se pierda entre la gente y después ir hacia la barra a pedir algo.

Sin embargo, ya no ve a la alta morena detrás suyo, así que sonríe con sus labios pintados de negro y se dirige tambaleante hacia la barra. Apoya los codos y mira alrededor con ojos nublados, esperando a que la atiendan. Entonces, a pesar de estar perjudicada por el alcohol ingerido, cree reconocer a alguien que es _imposible_ que se encuentre ahí.

—¿Dave Strider? —Pregunta Rose con voz dudosa pero bien alta, para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

El rubio de su derecha se gira y le observa con las cejas alzadas en gesto de sorpresa. Rose cree que se ha equivocado de persona, porque ese chico no lleva las gafas de sol que el famoso DJ siempre suele llevar, sino que le observa con unos ojos rojos como la sangre... y también porque parece bastante desfavorecido.

—¿Rose? —Responde el chico.— ¿Te llamabas Rose, no?

—Oh. ¿De verdad eres Dave? —Ella frunce el ceño y se acerca un paso a él, apoyándose ligeramente en su pecho al tambalearse.

—Bueno, sí. —Dave desvía la mirada y mueve con la mano izquierda su vaso medio vacío.

—Se supone que no tendrías que estar aquí.

—Ya. —Contesta secamente, pensando en alguna excusa para explicarse y después huir.

—Fuiste un capullo, ¿sabes? —Le suelta de repente la Lalonde.— Un capullo y un graaaan cobarde.

—...¿estás bien?

—¡Perfectamente estoy, Dave, perfectamente! —Exclama la rubia.— Pero no cambies de tema, eh. Sé lo de John. Todos lo sabemos.

—Jade... ¿te ha explicado algo? —De repente el Strider empalidece, pero la chica no lo nota.

—Me lo ha explicado todo. —Sonríe satisfecha al ver que Dave da un pequeño respingo.— Ella lo sabe porque llamó a John y él se lo contó.

—Ah. Joder... —Suspira aliviado Dave, dándole un trago a su bebida y haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Pregunta Rose, robándole el vaso y bebiendo ella.

—Nada. Sólo estoy aquí por trabajo. —Explica rápidamente Dave, haciéndose de nuevo con su bebida.

—Mira, Strider, puede que esté borracha pero no soy idiota. —La rubia sonríe y vuelve a coger el vaso de cristal, acabándose el contenido.— Te debo un roncola.

—No sé qué insinúas.

—Sí que lo sabes. No has podido irte, ¿verdad? Realmente eres un cobarde...

—Mierda, cállate... —Poco a poco Rose va calando al chico, "_psicoanalizándole_" como ella diría.— Además, no deberías beber.

—Que no cambies de tema. —Se sube de un pequeño salto al taburete que hay al lado de Dave y se inclina hacia él.— Podemos hablarlo.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar. —Le taladra con sus ojos rojos, rodeados por ojeras. Sin embargo, la Lalonde sólo espera con una suave sonrisa hasta que consigue lo que quiere.— Y... ¿cómo está John?

—Hecho una mierda. —Dice claramente la rubia, tomándose un momento para pedir dos roncolas y luego continuar.— En estas dos semanas no ha ido a clase, ni a trabajar, ni ha aceptado las visitas de nadie. Por no decir que apenas coge las llamadas.

—Joder. —Murmura Dave, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo.

—Y es todo por tu culpa. —Recalca, metiendo el dedo directamente en la herida.— ¿Por qué le dejaste tan de repente?

—Porque... porque tienes razón, soy un capullo.

—¿Lo eres de verdad? —Dave mira a la chica, que sigue con una vaga sonrisa.

—Tú misma lo has dicho antes. Fui un capullo y no lo merezco. Punto.

—Deja de pensar de una vez sólo en tu jodido culo de famoso. —Las palabras rudas de Rose hacen que las cejas del mayor se arqueen. Ella deja con un golpe seco el vaso de roncola ya medio vacío en la barra.— Puede que no lo merezcas, pero él _sí_ que te merece a ti. ¿Lo pillas?

—No, él se merece algo mejor que yo.

—Deja de hacerte la víctima, Strider.

—No me estoy haciendo la...

—¿Le quieres? —Le corta de repente ella. Dave cierra la boca bruscamente y clava sus ojos en su propio vaso mientras da un pequeño cabeceo, asintiendo.— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí bebiendo? Deja de ser un cobarde.

—No soy un cobarde. —Afirma ahora más seguro.

—¿No? Pues demuéstralo.

—¡Rose!

Ambos giran la cabeza y ven a Kanaya saliendo de entre la multitud con expresión de gran alivio. Parece cansada y Rose se muerde el labio inferior en gesto culpable.

Cuando la alta morena se apoya en la barra, casi jadea.

—¿Estás loca? —Exclama la Maryam en cuanto recupera el aliento.— ¡No vuelvas a huir de esa manera!

—Pero Kanaya...

—No, ya basta, estoy harta. ¡Y deja de beber, se acabó! —Le quita el vaso ya vacío de las manos.

—¿S-se acabó? —Balbucea Rose.

—¿Dave? —Entonces Kanaya se da cuenta de quién hay a su lado. Él sonríe sin ganas.— Todos creíamos que estabas en Texas...

—Ya. —Contesta sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.— Pero olvidé algo.

—O-oh. —La morena le mira durante unos segundos sin entender, pero después coge del brazo a Rose y estira suavemente de ella.— Venga, vámonos, qué mira cómo vas.

—Estoy bien, _Kayaya_. —Se ríe la Lalonde, dejándose llevar.

—Rose. —Llama de repente Dave, levantándose de su asiento. Ambas chicas se paran un momento y el Strider sonríe de forma imperceptible.— Gracias.

La rubia le sonríe y Kanaya murmura una despedida mientras estira de nuevo de su chica hasta que salen del local. La mayor le presta su chaqueta a pesar de que ella misma se está muriendo de frío.

No deja de pensar en el encuentro con el Strider y lo que él había murmurado al final. La duda le reconcome tanto que al final no puede aguantarse.

—Y... ¿por qué Dave te ha dado las gracias? —Deja caer Kanaya como si sólo intentara hablar de una banalidad.

—Hmm... —Rose tensa sus labios pintados de negro en una sonrisa misteriosa y contesta:— Sólo le he invitado a una copa.

Kanaya frunce el ceño. No entiende esa respuesta acompañada de la típica sonrisa de "_sé más de lo que digo_" de Rose, pero decide dejarlo pasar. Si ella no quiere decírselo tendrá alguna razón.

.

Al levantarse de la cama, deja escapar un suave quejido y reza por que el otro no lo haya escuchado. Se queda en silencio unos segundos y, al ver que no se mueve, suspira aliviado. No quiere que él le escuche quejarse porque se preocupa innecesariamente.

Cuando sale de la habitación todo está oscuro porque en esa madrugada no hay luna en el cielo. Se toma un segundo para mirar por la ventana del salón mientras se pone las gafas y comprueba que tampoco hay estrellas esa noche; el cielo está vacío... casi se asemeja a cómo se siente.

Han pasado dos semanas, pero John sigue encogiéndose de puro dolor al recordarle, cosa que no deja de pasar constantemente.

Pero no es sólo la ausencia de Dave, ahora su vida no tiene rumbo alguno ya que ni siquiera sale de casa. Se comunica con sus amigos mediante teléfono y sólo cuando se siente especialmente bien. De hecho, la única persona que le ha conseguido sacar una sonrisa...

John contiene el aliento al escuchar el susurro de las sábanas dentro de su habitación y se limpia rápidamente la cara, aunque en realidad no está llorando.

—¿John? —Dice una voz, proveniente de tan solo una silueta en la puerta de la habitación.

—Estoy bien. —Contesta él, dándose cuenta de que ha ido a sentarse en el sofá e intentando recordar cuándo lo ha hecho.

—No te he escuchado salir de la cama. —Él se acerca y se sienta al lado del moreno.— ¿Malos sueños de nuevo?

—No. —Susurra John.

A pesar de que está oscuro, al estar cerca puede distinguir perfectamente el rostro de Dirk Strider, la única compañía que ha tenido en sus dos semanas de reclusión.

John se obliga a sonreír un poco, pero no logra aguantarle la mirada y se apoya en su hombro desnudo.

—Sólo me he desvelado. —Añade el Egbert, cerrando los ojos cuando siente la mano del mayor acariciándole el pelo.— Siento haberte despertado.

—No importa.

—Puedes ir a dormir si quieres.

—No me voy a ir.

—Pero Dirk...

—Si vienes conmigo sí. —Le corta con rapidez, haciendo que John vuelva a mirarle.

Entonces el ojiazul no puede evitar recordar una frase que ahora se le hace terriblemente lejana: "_Un Strider nunca tiene suficiente_".

A pesar de que la expresión de Dirk siempre es serena, cuando no lleva sus gafas es bastante fácil leer sus emociones, o tal vez es que John no ha tenido nada más que hacer que conocer al Strider mayor en dos semanas enteras y por eso ahora le es tan fácil interpretar lo que esconden sus frases, siempre cortas y con poca información.

Y si Dirk dice que irá a la cama sólo si él le acompaña, sabe _perfectamente_ a lo que se refiere.

—Está bien. —Acaba aceptando John, levantándose del sofá. Sin querer jadea, dolorido, y se maldice a sí mismo.

—John...

—Estoy bien. —Dice cortante él.

—No lo estás. —Dirk se levanta también y le sigue hasta la habitación.— Es mejor que duermas solo.

—No quiero. —John se gira y mira fijamente al alto rubio en la semi oscuridad.

—No voy a volver a joderte. —Se gira y empieza a salir de la habitación, pero el menor le coge del brazo y le hace frente, suspirando.— Mierda, John, deberías pensar más en ti.

—Ya lo hago y por eso no quiero que te vayas. —El ojiazul prácticamente acorrala al Strider a pesar de que el tamaño de ambos es bastante diferente.

—Me refiero a tu cuerpo. Cada vez que te sientas o te levantas te pones blanco como el puto papel. —Dirk tuerce el labio y se deja caer en la cama cuando John le da un suave empujón.

—Eso no importa. —Contesta con suavidad el otro, sentándose encima del rubio.

El Strider contempla incómodo la expresión ausente de John, sabiendo a quién está viendo en él. Pero a pesar de todo está acostumbrado a escucharle susurrar entre gemidos el nombre de su hermano cuando consigue hacerle llegar a la cúspide del placer.

Por eso cuando el moreno le besa con intensidad desde el principio no se niega a aquel contacto porque en realidad lo _anhela_. No lo aceptará y odia hacerle daño a John, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en los que parece tan vulnerable, pero desde que su hermano lo dejó, el Egbert ha cambiado de manera obvia.

Ya no es el chico risueño y tímido que conoció aquel día en el Raven. John ya no se esconde detrás de nadie al verle, ni se sonroja, ni siquiera hay brillo ya en sus grandes ojos azules.

Le pasa las manos por la espalda, levantándole la camiseta y sintiendo su piel caliente y suave. A Dirk se le eriza el vello cuando los dedos pequeños del menor le bajan sinuosamente por el vientre, yendo directos al borde de su pantalón.

Si alguien analizase el antes y el después de John Egbert, tal vez diría que ha madurado, pero el mayor de los Strider sabe que no es así, sino que simplemente le han arrancado algo que no se puede recuperar. Algo preciado que Dave se llevó con él al dejarle.

Y simplemente Dirk no puede alejarse de él. Se ha dejado llevar de una manera increíble por aquel chico, olvidándose hasta de sus responsabilidades, hasta de su hermano... hasta de Jake English.

Llegados a ese punto, Dirk ya no puede parar y mete sin dudar las manos dentro del pantalón ajeno, acariciando a John, que se encoge al instante. Eso le paraliza al instante, pero no aplaca su excitación ni un poco.

—Estoy bien. —Repite de nuevo John en un susurro, besándole el cuello y causando suaves estremecimientos al mayor.

Esa frase es la preferida del Egbert últimamente. "_Estoy bien_". Gran mentira es esa. Pero Dirk no le presta atención porque sabe que eso le molesta y sigue acariciándole por dentro de la ropa, sintiendo cómo tiembla encima suyo cada vez que hunde los dedos dentro de él.

Pronto empieza a jadear contra su cuello y el Strider no puede aguantarlo más.

—Lo haré con cuidado. —Murmura con voz ronca Dirk cuando tumba al menor en la cama.

—No. —Y los ojos de John se cierran. El rubio comprende con una punzada de dolor que ya no está hablando con él, sino con su hermano.— No tengas cuidado. Quiero sentirte todo lo posible, Da-...

El Strider le calla con un beso antes de que John pronuncie un nombre que no es el suyo en voz alta y hace caso a su petición, aunque al día siguiente sabe que se arrepentirá.

.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo... la perdí y... no pude evitar que bebiera...

—No pasa nada, Kanaya, en serio.

Jade sonríe ligeramente a la Maryam, que está sentada en el sillón del salón, casi temblando y al borde del llanto. Le ofrece una taza humeante que ella acepta con un murmullo de agradecimiento.

Kanaya da un pequeño trago a la tila que le ha preparado la Harley y aguanta con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de echarse a llorar como si fuera una cría.

—Me he asustado bastante cuando ha sonado el timbre. Son las cuatro de la mañana pasadas y... —Al ver cómo los ojos verdes de la mayor vuelven a humedecerse, Jade se muerde la lengua.— Pero no es culpa tuya.

—Sí que lo es. No tendría que haber dejado que bebiera.

—Mira, Kanaya, Rose es mi amiga y me preocupa mucho eso de que beba, ya sabes por qué. —Jade se sienta en el brazo del sillón donde está la otra chica.— Pero ella ya es lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que tiene que hacer y lo que no. Mañana hablaré con ella.

—Gracias, Jade. —La Maryam le sonríe de forma sincera y sigue bebiendo la tila caliente.

—No me las des. —Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.— Te puedes quedar a dormir si quieres, aunque la habitación de invitados está ocupada...

—¿Aún? —Las cejas de la mayor se alzan por la sorpresa.

—Síp. Se supone que hace una semana que se tendría que haber ido, pero dice que no le apetece... —Jade se encoge de hombros y Kanaya suelta una pequeña exclamación.— ¿Qué pasa?

—Acabo de recordar algo. Hemos visto a Dave Strider.

—¿A... a Dave...? —Los ojos esmeraldas de Jade se abren desmesuradamente y casi empalidece.

—Sí. Rose ha hablado con él, pero ha sido bastante misteriosa respecto al tema de su charla.

—Vamos, que no ha soltado prenda. —Kanaya niega con la cabeza como respuesta.— ¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¿No se había vuelto a Texas?

—No sé, eso te dijo John.

—No creo que John haya mentido así que... o Dave miente o está aquí por otra razón. —Ambas chicas se quedan en silencio, pensativas.— Igual ha venido a buscar a su hermano.

El corazón de Jake da un vuelco cuando escucha las últimas palabras de Jade y se deja caer por la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Esconde el rostro entre las rodillas, como si siguiera siendo un adolescente.

Fue un cobarde la última vez, sí, pero la verdad es que se moría por ver de nuevo al Strider. Algo dentro de él no hacía más que recordarle que apenas unos kilómetros le separaban del chico al que tanto había querido, pero por otra parte tenía un miedo increíble. ¿Y si algo había cambiado entre ellos?

Joder, claro que ha cambiado. ¿Cómo no va a cambiar si prácticamente se fue sin decir nada y no le ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra en años?

Aun así desea verle y por eso aún no se ha ido de Washington, porque se supone que Dirk sigue ahí, no sabe dónde, pero sigue en la ciudad.

Y mientras el English reúne valor suficiente para buscarle de verdad y explicarle lo que siente a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, Dirk repite una y otra vez su nombre de forma silenciosa, sólo en su cabeza, mientras embiste de forma ruda a John, el cual le clava las uñas de forma dolorosa en la espalda, dejando marcas rojas sobre su pálida piel que tal vez tarden en desaparecer.

* * *

/se ríe durante horas de forma malvada y sintiéndose Hussie

Vale, **VALE.** Os juro que disfruto con esto. Lo hago, _realmente_ lo hago. Yo prometo hasta que la meto(?) y dije que habría lemon DirkJohn pero mirad que finta os he hecho y sólo he escrito _lime_... **de momento.**

No digo nada más porque es que estoy atontada por el hiatus y todo el percal, _u know_. Sólo espero que disfrutéis del drama y el porno que escribiré, lo hago para que sufráis porque os quiero. (?)

**Hasta el próximo~~! ´v`)/**


	19. Chapter 19

-gardenGnostic [GG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

GG: john!

GG: :l

GG: john estás ahí? ya es muy tarde para que aún estés durmiendo...

EB: hey.

EB: qué pasa?

GG: oh! :D

GG: nada, solo quería saber cómo te encuentras hoy

EB: igual.

GG: vaya... :c

GG: pero bueno! tengo dos grandes noticias que darte

EB: qué noticias?

GG: no he tenido ocasión de decírtelo pero... jake sigue aquí

EB: se supone que se iba hace como una semana.

EB: por qué no se ha ido?

GG: él dice que es porque le apetece quedarse aquí

GG: pero yo secretamente creo que es por otra cosa... :B

EB: y es...?

GG: dirk, por supuesto!

EB: ...

GG: john, sé que sigues triste, pero reacciona!

GG: :(

GG: a ver john

GG: que jake me ha dicho esta mañana que "tal vez" se siente preparado para ver a dirk de nuevo

GG: esta vez en serio

GG: ... john, sigues ahí?

EB: no.

GG: uh... acabas de contestar

EB: jake no puede ver a dirk.

GG: y por qué no? o_o

EB: porque no.

EB: él está aquí conmigo.

EB: en casa.

GG: ... john qué

EB: necesitaba apoyo vale.

EB: y él se ofreció.

EB: me está ayudando, eso es todo.

GG: uhm... ya, tampoco veo otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti

EB: ha sido eso sarcasmo?

GG: no? o_o

EB: uh.

EB: entonces olvidemos ya este tema.

EB: dirk está conmigo.

EB: y no creo que quiera ver a jake.

EB: y se acabó.

-ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a gardenGnostic [GG]-

GG: john! :((

GG: aún tenía que decirte otra cosa, idiota

GG: argghhh mierda!

GG: y encima seguro que has apagado el móvil, como si lo viera

GG: me tomaré la molestia de llamarte aun así

GG: pero como sé que no me lo vas a coger y cuando enciendas el móvil lo primero que verás serán estos mensajes...

GG: la otra noticia

GG: es sobre dave

GG: sigue aquí, john!

Maldiciendo a los dioses de todas las religiones existentes que conoce, John Egbert se sienta en el borde de su cama y deja el móvil apagado encima de la mesita de noche. Se rasca la cabeza mientras se coloca sus gafas y mira alrededor, situándose.

El mediodía ya ha pasado y la luz es abundante, pero el haber trasnochado le ha jugado una mala pasada... y también al hombre que hay con él en la cama, que sigue durmiendo como si no pasase nada.

John mira a Dirk por encima del hombro, totalmente serio.

No sabe por qué se ha comportado así con Jade, pero siente que no quiere perder al último Strider que tiene en su vida. Además, le está empezando a importar más que eso y lo sabe: ya no ve a Dave en Dirk tanto como solía hacerlo.

Ahora simplemente ve en aquel hombre a quién de verdad es: a Dirk Strider. Y lo que más le asusta es que no le importa; de hecho, le gusta así.

Al empezar a pensar en aquellas cosas, se levanta de la cama, horrorizado.

"_Yo quiero a Dave_" se repite por dentro, aunque le duela. Él mismo no quiere admitir que ya no lo volverá a tener.

Sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido y va directo a la cocina por pura costumbre, aunque desde que Dirk está con él, John no ha metido las manos allí. De hecho, el mayor casi le tiene que obligar a comer. ¿Para qué hacerlo si por mucho que coma no rellena el vacío que Dave dejó dentro de él al irse?

Se apoya en la encimera con la cabeza gacha, concentrándose en lo que puede hacer en vez de pasarse el día pensando en cierto rubio. O más bien, en ciertos rubios que le tienen la cabeza hecha un lío.

Entonces se da cuenta de que las piernas le tiemblan ligeramente y siente un molesto pinchazo al final de la espalda. Desde que empezó a acostarse diariamente -y varias veces- con Dirk, el dolor era persistente, pero está bien para John. El dolor le hace sentir que aún vive.

John está tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de los brazos que le rodean la cintura por detrás hasta que siente una suave caricia en la nuca. Asustado, mira por encima del hombro y ve unos ojos anaranjados observándole con... ¿temor?

—Qué silencioso. —Murmura el menor, dándose la vuelta en sus brazos para poder mirarle de frente.— Como siempre.

—¿Te molesta? —Dirk no sonríe, pero al ver que el otro habla con normalidad parece relajarse.

—No.

Sabiendo que no hacen falta más palabras con el mayor de los Strider, el moreno se deja encandilar por las facciones marcadas de su rostro y alza las manos para pasar los dedos por su mandíbula con suavidad. Siente su barba incipiente rozarle las yemas de los dedos, y aquello sólo le hace desearle más. Porque sí, no se avergüenza ya de pensar aquello: desea a Dirk Strider. _Joder_ que si lo desea.

Se muerde el labio y el más alto sabe lo que el otro está pensando. Lentamente agacha la cabeza, le da un beso y John le rodea el cuello con los brazos, aceptando aquel contacto que en pocos segundos se vuelve casi fiero.

Las manos del más mayor viajan a la estrecha cintura del Egbert, que se deja llevar cuando el otro, sin romper el beso en ningún momento, lo conduce fuera de la cocina.

Sus labios se separan un momento para que ambos tomen aire y vuelven a juntarse una y otra vez mientras se dirigen hacia el sofá.

Entonces _ocurre_ y apenas les da tiempo de reaccionar o separarse para aparentar que no ha sucedido nada.

Lo primero que escuchan es el sonido de unas llaves; nada extraño, tienen vecinos y las paredes del edificio parecen de papel, así que no le dan importancia. No se dan cuenta de que en realidad la cerradura que se está abriendo es la de ese mismo piso y cuando la puerta finalmente se abre y la persona que entra deja escapar un jadeo ahogado, sólo entonces, es cuando Dirk y John giran sus rostros y se dan cuenta de la situación.

Los ojos de John se dilatan de puro horror al ver al mismísimo Dave Strider observando con los ojos como platos cómo se está liando con su hermano. Su boca se abre, pero no sale ningún sonido.

—Dave. —Murmura Dirk con un jadeo, soltando a John y encarando a su hermano, pálido.

Al escuchar su nombre, el menor de los Strider mira a su hermano con la boca abierta de par en par. Durante unos segundos parece que se va a echar a llorar o algo por el estilo, pero acaba recuperando la compostura cuando consigue ignorar a John.

Sus ojos rojos, al no estar ocultos tras las gafas de sol, rezuman odio y cuando se acerca a los otros dos, todo él está tenso.

—¿Y bien John? —Escupe sin mirar al aludido.— Te dije que mi hermano besaba bien y quisiste probarlo, ¿no?

—Es culpa mía. —Se apresura a contestar el mayor, mirando con aparente seriedad a su hermano.— Él no ha hecho nada.

—¿Que no ha hecho nada? Te estaba comiendo la jodida boca, tío. —La voz de Dave parece perder fuerza cuando dirige los ojos hacia el rostro pálido de John, que sigue observándole sin poder ni hablar.— De hecho, os _estabais_ comiendo la boca mutuamente.

—Lo sé. —Contesta Dirk después de un breve silencio incómodo.

Aquello cabrea mucho más a Dave y le hace centrar toda su atención en el hombre rubio e inexpresivo que le mira sin ni siquiera parpadear después de admitir aquello como si fuese algo normal. ¿Por qué está él con John? ¿Es que le aconsejó que lo dejara sólo para poder estar él con la persona de la que más colgado ha estado en su vida?

—Te lo has ganado, bro. Te lo has puto ganado... —Dave da dos pasos más, amenazante, hacia su hermano, que simplemente sigue mirándole como si no pasara nada.

Sólo cuando el puño del menor de los Strider se cierra y se alza amenazante, John reacciona y se pone delante de Dirk, apenas cubriéndolo por la diferencia de tamaños. A pesar de eso, el acto reflejo y protector del Egbert para en seco a Dave y sus ojos rojos vuelven a mirarle de forma intensa y a la vez confusa.

—¿John? —Susurra el rubio, bajando el puño casi sin darse cuenta.— ¿Qué cojones haces?

—Para. —Contesta el moreno, con expresión de horror por lo que sale de su propia boca.— Vete.

Azul y bermejo se encuentran y entrelazan durante varios segundos hasta que el chico de cabellos dorados aparta la mirada y echa un último vistazo a su hermano, aquel en el que había confiado tanto y ahora le daba aquella puñalada.

Ni siquiera le hacen falta palabras: Dirk entiende que lo ha perdido... probablemente para siempre.

El mayor de los Strider da un paso hacia delante, pero John le coge del brazo y le clava los dedos, con fuerza, mientras ambos ven cómo Dave vuelve hacia la puerta y sale sin mediar palabra.

El sonido del portazo que causa el Strider al salir despierta de alguna manera a John y sus piernas tiemblan, por lo que se deja caer poco a poco en el sofá, sin soltar el brazo de Dirk, que le imita y se sienta a su lado.

—D-Dirk... —Llama en un susurro casi inaudible el pelinegro, aún con los ojos clavados en la puerta por la que acaba de salir Dave.— Abrázame. Por favor.

Dirk abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, pero sabe que no puede decir nada para consolar el posible ataque de ansiedad que está a punto de sufrir John.

Cuando las lágrimas del menor empiezan a aflorar y suaves sollozos salen de entre sus labios, el mayor de los Strider hace lo que el otro le ha ordenado y le abraza. Aquel acto es correspondido y Dirk lo agradece en lo más profundo de su ser.

John no es el único que ha salido malherido de ese encuentro con Dave.

* * *

E-ey...~ *_se esconde tras un fuerte de tostadoras y cubos_*

**¡Perdón por la tardanza!** Me estaba tomando unas vacaciones mientras me centraba más en el rol de Homestuck que tenemos por Twitter y... de verdad lo siento ;-;

OH, Y CREO QUE ME VOY ANTES DE QUE ME MATÉIS. **SÍ.**

**SEGUID AMÁNDODIÁNDOME (?) **

_Nos leemos_~** ´w`)/**


	20. Chapter 20

A pesar de que el sol cae con dureza en la calle a esas horas de la tarde, Dirk ha salido con la excusa de hacer la compra. No puede soportar más el ambiente sombrío y tenso que hay en el apartamento de John desde que a Dave se le ocurrió hacer su aparición estrella por allí.

Mientras se dirige al super más cercano, saca el móvil por décima vez y comprueba que no tienen ningún mensaje.

Hace dos días, su hermano los pilló con las manos en la masa y... y joder, no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Le ha enviado varios Pesterchum que aún no han recibido respuesta y probablemente ésta nunca llegue.

Va a guardarse de nuevo el celular y un suspiro ya empieza a salir de entre sus labios cuando recuerda algo.

Deja de caminar de repente, justo al doblar la esquina del final de la calle. Una cálida brisa le agita con suavidad el cabello y eso le hace volver en si, sabiendo ya lo que puede hacer. De repente empieza a teclear un número y se pone el móvil en la oreja, expectante.

El teléfono al que está llamando da señal pero durante unos segundos nadie lo atiende. Justo cuando Dirk pierde las esperanzas y va a seguir con su camino, alguien contesta en la otra línea:

—¿Hola? —Pregunta una voz femenina demasiado familiar.

—Pensaba que ya no me lo ibas a coger. —Responde tan sólo el rubio, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

—¡Dirk! Dios mío, cuánto tiempo. —Exclama ella al otro lado, claramente emocionada.

—Hablamos regularmente por Pester, Jane.

—Ya, pero hacía mucho que no escuchaba tu voz. —Su vieja amiga se queda en silencio y, sabiendo que Dirk no va a romper el hielo, pregunta ella misma:— ¿Algo va mal?

—Sí. —Admite sin más. De nuevo, un silencio. Al otro lado de la línea se escucha un suspiro.

—Te escucho, Strider.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ese tío por el que Dave perdía el culo?

—Hmm... sí. ¿John?

—John Egbert.

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Lo han dejado?

—Me lo he tirado.

.

Jane Crocker nunca ha tenido reparos en afrontar situaciones violentas, incómodas o raras. De hecho, ha tenido que lidiar con varios problemas de ese tipo en su adolescencia, por lo que está casi acostumbrada a esas cosas. Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo teniendo como mejor amiga a una alcohólica enamorada de su mejor amigo gay que, a la vez, pierde el culo por el chico que a ella misma le gusta?

Sí... su grupo de amigos era un maldito lío de romances que nunca acabaron bien. ¿...era? Probablemente lo seguía siendo y por eso Dirk le había llamando en vez de abrirle conversación por Pesterchum como siempre. Pero no era exactamente por Jake o Roxy por lo que el rubio le había llamado. Era porque, según él, la había cagado de forma increíble. Y, tras escucharle durante veinte minutos, ella también daba ese veredicto: cagada irreparable.

—Dios, es que no puedo creer que con su edad se comporte de esa forma. —Murmura la ojiazul, aún medio enfadada -por no admitir que está preocupada- por la conversación con su amigo.

—Haha, ni yo. Maldito Strider y sus tenencias homsex-... —La rubia que está al lado de Jane, mirando como ésta tiene las manos dentro de un bol con masa, frunce el ceño y se corrige a si misma:—Tendencias homosexuales.

—¡Habló! —Saca las manos del bol y se las frota contra el delantal para después poner los brazos en jarra, echándole una mirada reprobatoria a su mejor amiga.— ¡Has vuelto a beber!

—...déjame. —Roxy apoya un codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la mano.

—Oye, Ro Lal. —Jane suspira y se sienta a su lado.— Ya han pasado casi veinte años...

—Diecinueve. —Corrige la rubia, bajando la mirada.— Diecinueve años.

—Vale, diecinueve. —Le peina un poco el flequillo mientras le habla.— Eso son muchos años y sabes que lo has superado.

—Estas cosas no se superan, Janey.

—Oh, vamos, tú eres una chica fuerte.

—A ti no te arrancaron a lo más preciado que tenías de tus propios brazos. —Al final de la frase se le rompe la voz y el labio inferior le tiembla un poco.— No pude ni... ni...

—Es suficiente. —Corta de repente la Crocker, poniéndose en pie. Intenta sonreír ampliamente cuando su amiga le mira.— ¡No podemos estar tristes cuando veamos a Dirk mañana después de tanto tiempo!

—...Sí. —Roxy también le sonríe, algo más animada.— Echo de menos eso de molestarle para ver si cae un polvo o algo así.

—Pobre Dirk, la que le espera. —Cuando Jane dice aquello y le da un suave toque en la nariz, ambas empiezan a reír, dejando atrás la tensión anterior.

.

Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

Jake parece que no puede dejar de caminar de un lado a otro del salón. A pesar de que es bastante pronto, el English ya está bien despierto y vestido... si es que esos pantalones tan cortos se pueden considerar ropa de vestir decente. Parece que hable solo y sonríe como un idiota mientras repite una y otra vez el recorrido que sus pies han marcado por el salón.

En cambio Jade se acaba de levantar de la cama y observa al mayor desde el umbral de su habitación, ocultándose detrás de la puerta medio abierta. Sabe que tiene que salir y explicarle de una vez la extraña conversación que mantuvo con John respecto a Dirk hace unos días, aunque no tiene ni idea de cómo sacar el tema. Está claro que Jake sigue en Washington porque algo le ata, y ese algo es sin duda el mayor de los Strider. Por alguna razón, Jade sospecha que su _abu_ -como ella lo llama- sabe que Dirk sigue allí. Supuestamente, Dirk y Dave se tendrían que haber marchado hace unos días a Texas, pero por lo que Kanaya le contó, Dave sigue por la ciudad. ¿Tal vez el ojiverde se había enterado de que ambos rubios siguen en Washington por las noticias...? Quién sabe, la cuestión ahora es cómo explicarle todo aquello a Jake.

Tan silenciosa como puede ser, Jade acaba por salir del cuarto, peinándose un poco el pelo y toqueteándose el bajo del camisón de florecillas verdes que sigue llevando.

—Oh, buenos días, señorita Harley. —Le sonríe Jake en cuanto la ve, dejando de caminar.

—Ey, abu. —Contesta ella con una desgana que el mayor percibe enseguida.— ¿Podemos hablar de algo?

El moreno estrecha un poco los ojos y asiente lentamente. Es obvio que a la más joven le pasa algo, incluso él se ha dado cuenta de ello. Por su parte, Jade decide ir directamente al grano y soltar de una vez lo que sea que tenga que decirle a su abu... porque en realidad no tiene demasiado claro qué es lo que quiere contarle y lo que no.

Ambos se sientan en sendos sillones, uno frente al otro. Jake espera pacientemente mientras Jade junta las manos y se las mira, pensativa.

—¿...y bien? —Acaba preguntando el mayor después de unos largos y tensos segundos.

—O-oh, sí. Esto... —Ella carraspea y se sube las gafas en un acto reflejo, apartándose después un mechón de pelo y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Entonces se atreve a mirar al chico a los ojos, idénticos a los propios.— Es... es sobre los Strider. La otra noche, Kanaya y Rose vieron a Dave en un bar.

—Eso ya era de mi incumbencia. Os escuché la otra noche. Dirk también sigue aquí, ¿verdad?

—Eh... sí. —Jade frunce ligeramente el ceño; no le gusta eso de que le haya escuchado a escondidas.— Eso es otra cosa que tendrías que saber. Está con John.

—¿Ese jovencito del otro día? —Con sorpresa, se echa hacia atrás en el sillón.— ¿Cómo que _está_ con él? ¿Te refieres a...?

—¡No, dios, no! —Se apresura en aclarar ella, moviendo las manos igual que la cabeza a modo de negación.— John está raro desde que pasó lo de Dave, pero no... vamos, no creo que estén juntos en _ese_ sentido.

—Entiendo. —Jake suspira con lo que a Jade le parece un obvio alivio y se deja caer un poco más en el sillón, relajándose.— ¿Crees que aún querrá verme?

Jade sonríe; su abu acaba de descubrirse a si mismo. El torpe tono de indiferencia fingida que ha utilizado al preguntar aquello le ha delatado. Pero, a pesar de que hay una sonrisa en sus labios, la Harley siente que hay algo que no va bien, por lo que su respuesta tarda en llegar unos segundos en los que vacila:

—Por supuesto, abu.

* * *

**WELP, PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO.** No tengo excusa, lo sé. (?) Btw, os diré que he estado con el rol, de viaje por Madrid para el **HSDay** sin inspiración, todo sea dicho. Aunque creo que tengo cuerda para unos cuantos capítulos más, así que _haré lo que pueda_ o/

**PD:** _Id preparando las piedras que me tengáis que lanzar que después os quedáis sin._ (?)

**Nos leeeeemos~~ ´w`)/**


	21. Chapter 21

—Oh.

Es la única respuesta que Dirk recibe de un indiferente John cuando le dice que unas amigas vendrán a visitarle a la ciudad y que estará algo ausente durante la semana.

No es la primera vez que John le contesta de esa manera o se muestra totalmente desinteresado en lo que el mayor de los Strider le dice. Parece vacío, totalmente vacío.

Dirk le sigue mirando en silencio después de la breve conversación, apoyado en el marco de la cocina, sin camiseta y bebiendo un zumo de naranja, como de costumbre. Ni siquiera lleva ya las gafas de sol cuando está por casa. John parece no notar ese sutil pero importante detalle: Dirk se comporta como si estuviese viviendo solo.

Las noches siguen siendo calientes y llenas de jadeos y gemidos ahogados, pero cuando sale el sol, el Egbert vuelve a ser el chico callado y encerrado en si mismo en el que se convirtió cuando Dave dejó su vida.

Aquello asquea a Dirk. No puede aguantar más esa situación.

—Yo les pagaré el hotel en el que se alojarán. —Añade el rubio pasados unos minutos. Aquello consigue llamar la atención de John, el cual levanta la mirada del móvil.— A mis amigas. Las que vendrán a visitarme.

—Ah. Entiendo. —Y vuelve a mirar el móvil, aunque esta vez, su ceño está algo fruncido. Dirk, observador como siempre, se da cuenta de ello.

"_Ya no eres John Egbert_" querría decirle Dirk. Le gustaría gritarle e incluso darle una paliza si aquello hacía volver al dulce y risueño John que conoció. Pero, con los días, con las noches, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su mano conseguir aquello. Ni siquiera podía acercarse a la felicidad que le proporcionaba Dave al ojiazul, Dirk lo sabe y se resigna a ello. No tiene otra opción.

Cuando el mayor arruga el brick de zumo vacío con una mano, causando un gruñido en el cartón que aprieta, el pelinegro vuelve a alzar la cabeza, esperando encontrarse con la intensa mirada anaranjada de Dirk... pero lo único que ve es su espalda, pálida y llena de pecas por los hombros, con unos arañazos a conjunto con las uñas de John. Cuando la figura del Strider desaparece por completo en la cocina, el menor tiene la decencia de sonrojarse y darse cuenta de lo estúpido de su comportamiento con la única persona que le ha dado calor cuando más lo necesitaba. Quiere levantarse, ir corriendo y abrazarle por la espalda, suplicarle que le haga el amor en la encimera, que le susurre que le quiere contra el cuello,... pero no puede.

Sabe que algo ha muerto en Dirk... que él mismo lo ha matado.

También sabe que, aunque sea algo infantil y sin sentido, está celoso. ¿Por qué? Por ese par de amigas que han venido a visitarle sin ningún motivo aparente y a las cuales va a pagarles la -probablemente cara- estancia en Washington. Claro que alguien con el apellido Strider puede permitírselo, pero le sigue mosqueando. Ni siquiera le ha dicho los nombres de esas "amigas".

"_Tampoco le has preguntado_" piensa John, mordisqueándose el labio, lleno de culpabilidad.

Y, cuando se quiere dar cuenta, el móvil está en el sofá, abandonado, y sus pasos le llevan hasta la puerta de la cocina. La ancha camiseta -propiedad del Strider mayor- que lleva se desliza por uno de sus blancos hombros y lo deja al descubierto justo cuando se apoya en el marco de la cocina y mira con anhelo a la persona que hay allí dentro.

—Dirk... —Musita con voz rota, más por la ausencia de diálogo fluido durante semanas que por el dolor.

Él alza los ojos y le mira.

Está apoyado de espaldas en la encimera y parecía pensativo hasta que su mirada se encuentra con el pequeño cuerpo del Egbert. De repente, vuelve a parecer un Strider, lleno de hambre, controlando apenas sus instintos. Se yergue y John disfruta de la vista que supone su pecho desnudo, el color de la piel, los músculos tensándose bajo la misma.

No puede negar que le encanta, como tampoco puede negar que no le llena tanto como lo hacía su hermano menor.

Aun así, da unos pasos dubitativos que se le hacen eternos bajo la atenta mirada del mayor que, finalmente, también se acerca.

—Por favor. —Logra articular justo antes de que Dirk le pase una mano por la cintura, otra anclada en su nuca, y le bese profundamente, sin dar lugar a más palabras que las que resuenan en sus cabezas.

"_Jake_" es la que resuena en la de Dirk; "_Jake_" una y otra vez, mientras sube al moreno en la encimera, dispuesto a poseerlo.

.

—Chanchullos. —Contesta Dave Strider con voz despreocupada cuando Rose Lalonde le pregunta cómo ha conseguido su número de teléfono.— O tal vez tú demasiado bebida.

—Siempre recuerdo lo que hago cuando bebo. —Apunta ella desde la otra línea, quisquillosa.— Y no tengo constancia de haberle dado mi número a un rubio famoso y creído.

—¿Tampoco recuerdas que nos vimos? Fue una velada encantadora.

Dave sonríe al escuchar el bufido de la rubia. Tirado en la cama del hotel en el que se aloja, no hace más que mirar las gafas de sol que tiene en las manos. Son suyas, John se las regaló hacía mil años.

Aunque está demasiado enfadado como para siquiera pensar en él, le reconforta sentir las gafas en las manos. Le reconforta y a la vez le duele, como si se rascara una herida que aún no ha curado.

—Lo recuerdo. —Rose le saca de su ensoñación y Dave clava los ojos rojizos en el estúpido dosel que cubre la gran cama en la que lleva tirado horas.— Fue un encuentro... ¿útil?

La Lalonde hace una breve pausa a mitad de frase y el Strider capta algo al vuelo. Es más bien una corazonada, pero decide soltárselo de todas formas. Por probar...

—Deja de beber cuando hablas conmigo. —Espeta con tono soez aunque tiene dibujada en el rostro una sonrisa de diversión.

—¡No estoy bebiendo! —Por primera vez, palpa la vergüenza en el tono de la rubia y casi puede verla ruborizándose: ha dado de lleno.

—Oh, claro que sí, Lalonde. —Se incorpora en la cama, sin dejar de sonreír.— Dime, ¿qué es esta vez? ¿Ron como aquella noche? ¿O te va más la ginebra?

—Voy a colgar.

—Va, tía, no seas así. Te llama una estrella mundialmente conocida y quieres colgar.

—Oh, sí, genial. —Su tono sarcástico casi hace reír a Dave.— Esto es como la puta Navidad, ¿verdad?

—...¿has visto mis vídeos?

De repente un silencio significativo se cierne sobre ambos jóvenes, separados por unos cuantos kilómetros. Rose parece boquear en la otra línea y Dave está tan sorprendido que no se le ocurre ninguna cosa ingeniosa que soltarle. Nunca imaginó que alguien como Rose Lalonde viese sus vídeos sobre su amor-odio irónico al mundo en general.

—¿Para qué me has llamado? —Pregunta ella con voz tensa, incómoda. Dave ni siquiera tiene ganas de burlarse sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Le parece demasiado increíble y, por alguna razón, hace que se avergüence.

—El otro día fui a casa de John. —Dice sin rodeos. Rose se da cuenta de que están entrando en un tema delicado y se queda en silencio mientras mueve el alcohol que queda en la copa de su mano izquierda.— Entré con la copia de las llaves que tenía...

—¿Hiciste una copia de sus llaves, así, sin más? —No puede evitar decir, incrédula.— Eso es delito, Strider.

—No, joder. Me las dio él mismo. —Aclara tras chascar la lengua el mayor.— En fin, que se estaba liando con mi hermano.

—...perdón, creo que no he escuchado bien.

—Que se estaba liando con mi hermano. —Repite Dave, vocalizando exageradamente. Espera unos segundos a que la chica asimile la información.

—Imposible.

—Lo juro por Hella Jeff y Sweet Bro. —Recordar esa escena le duele más que le cabrea y se remueve en la cama, inquieto.

—Vale. Te creo. —Pero antes de seguir, Dave espera a que la chica dé un nuevo sorbo de la copa que ahora sabe con total seguridad que tiene. Ojalá él también tuviera una copa de la que beber ahora mismo.— ¿Puedes explicármelo un poco más?

—Es que realmente no hay nada más que decir al respecto.

—Claro que sí. ¿No puedes abrirte un poco más, Dave?

—Oh dios, nunca me había dicho eso una chica. Normalmente suelo decírselo yo a ellas.

—Eso ha sido horrible.

—Ha sido genial.

—No cambies de tema.

Dave suspira con un deje de su anterior sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Hablar con la Lalonde parece más divertido de lo que se esperaba, sin duda. Su educada mordacidad y la ironía pasivo-agresiva con la que le reprocha las cosas se le hace adictiva... así que decide satisfacerla por esa vez.

—Fui a su casa con las llaves que él me dio, como te he dicho antes. —Comienza él, acomodándose mejor en la cama.— Entré sin hacer ruido, yo qué sé, no quería que me pillase si estaba durmiendo o algo así. Pero joder, dormir seguro que es lo único que no hace teniendo a mi hermano allí... Mierda, es que es imaginarlo y me hierve la puta sangre.

—Estás celoso. —Afirma ella, realzando lo evidente.— ¿Por John o por tu hermano?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta algo confuso, arrugando la nariz y cambiándose el móvil de oreja.

—Que si estás celoso porque John está con tu hermano o porque tu hermano está con John.

—Eh... ¿ambas? No pillo lo que intentas decirme, Lalonde.

—Es muy simple. —Y Dave sabe que ella está sonriendo con suficiencia.— Tengo entendido que te ha criado tu hermano, que vuestros padres murieron cuando apenas eras un niño. Sería normal que hubieses desarrollado un sentimiento afectivo por tu hermano más allá de un lazo familiar, incluso llegando a amarle y desearle como si no tuvieses la misma sang-...

—Para el putísimo carro, Rose. ¿Estás insinuando que me pone mi hermano?

—Bueno, eso son palabras vulgares que agradecería que no pusieras en mi boca, pero básicamente, sí, eso estoy insinuando.

De nuevo, un silencio. Un largo silencio en el que Rose espera paciente y que solo se rompe cuando Dave estalla en carcajadas. La chica rueda los ojos, pero no puede evitar sonreír también. Es un estúpido, pero por lo menos le hace más pasable el dolor de cabeza que se le clava como agujitas diminutas por todas partes.

—Mira, Lalonde... —Dave aún se ríe, pero ya puede hablar con normalidad.— Mi hermano no me... no le quiero de esa forma, ¿vale? O sea, qué jodida enfermedad tienes en la cabeza para creer eso. Por muy bueno que esté o sea un maldito dios en la cama, nunca tendría ese tipo de sentimientos por mi _hermano_. —Recalca la última palabra de forma obvia y aun así, Rose sigue sonriendo.

—¿Das por hecho que tu hermano es un dios en la cama?

—Está claro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Lo has comprobado?

—Oh joder, _no_. —El Strider casi se avergüenza de cómo está yendo la conversación y las risitas de la rubia no lo mejoran.— Sólo... sólo lo creo, ¿lo pillas? Es un Strider. Tiene que ser bueno por cojones.

—Ahá. —Rose asiente y suspira; se echa hacia atrás en el sillón de mimbre del balcón en el que está sentada, sintiendo una suave brisa removerle el pelo. Todo un alivio.— ¿Y qué hiciste después de todo?

—Joder, tía, que no me he follado a mi hermano, ¿qué no entiendes? —Con aquel tono lleno de irritación, a Rose se le hace tan infantil que no puede evitar reír, lo que hace bufar a Dave.— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Dave, no estaba hablando de tu hermano. —Dice ella aún riéndose, secándose una pequeña lágrima del ojo.— Serás idiota. Me refería a qué hiciste después de entrar en casa de John y ver lo que viste.

—...ah. Eso.

—Sí, eso.

—Pues volví a mi hotel, pedí que trajeran alcohol a mi habitación y en fin, no recuerdo mucho más de esa noche. —Admite él, sintiéndose algo estúpido al escucharse a si mismo.

—Bien, Strider, tengo tu diagnóstico.

—Venga ya...

—Cállate y déjame hablar. —Rose se aclara la voz y se cruza de piernas. Cierra los ojos un momento y empieza a hablar:— Haces demasiado caso de lo que te dicen los demás, o por lo menos de las cosas que tú también crees que son ciertas aunque te niegas a aceptar. Recuerdo perfectamente la noche que te vi en aquel bar. Te llamé cobarde y, de hecho, lo aceptaste. Cobarde y capullo, eso te dije. Tú también te considerabas un cobarde y un capullo, ¿verdad? Por eso fuiste a ver a John.

—No, a ver...

—He dicho que me dejes hablar. —Abre un poco los ojos y se toma unos segundos para dar otro trago a su copa, meditando.— Sin duda, tenías una razón para hacerlo. Una razón que a ti te pareció de mucho peso para dejar a John, porque es obvio que tienes fuertes sentimientos hacia él. Siendo un tipo tan arrogante y creído, que te rebajaras a volver a su casa, dice mucho de ti. También está claro que ver al que siempre has considerado un ser superior, un punto de apoyo, incluso una figura paterna o, ya sabes, algo más, besando a la persona que tan hondo tenías en tu interior, te ha trastocado.

—Tampoco te pases.

—Niégame algo de lo que he dicho.

—...en fin, continúa.

—Bien. Sólo me queda una última cosa por decir, Dave, y es que te sientes solo, no sabes a quién acudir porque ese lugar siempre lo había ocupado tu hermano, ¿verdad? Cuando estabas triste o te sentías mal, siempre estaba ahí tu hermano para apoyarte o animarte... a vuestra manera, claro. —Suelta una risita y Dave refunfuña al otro lado de la línea.— En fin, bromas aparte. Amas a John, necesitas a tu hermano y ambos te la han clavado por la espalda.

—Rose, ya vale de esas gilipolleces sucias, joder.

—Oh. Iba sin segundas, pero ha estado bastante bien.

—No, no lo ha estado.

—En fin, tal vez también estés afectado porque estás admitiendo abiertamente tu homosexualidad y eso suele ser duro, lo sé mejor que nadie.

—Espera un momento. Yo no soy gay. —Hay una nueva pausa al otro lado del teléfono y Dave siente que tiene que añadir algo más.— Me van las tías, ¿vale?

—Pues John no lo es.

—Pero John es especial. —Como siempre que dice algo por el estilo, se sorprende de sus propias palabras.

—Claro que lo es, estás enamorado.

—Enamorado... —Suelta una carcajada solitaria y amarga y después suspira, dejándose caer más en los cojines de la cama.— Ahora entiendo el comportamiento incoherente de mi hermano cuando estaba pillado por el capullo ese.

—¿Tu hermano es gay? —Recibe como respuesta un gruñido afirmativo y ella vuelve a sonreír.— Vaya, así que te viene de familia. Seguro que relación en realidad es bastante curiosa.

—No lo es, Rose. —Repite el rubio de forma cansina.

—Pero seguro que sí que es importante.

—Es mi hermano. Mi única familia. Claro... que lo es. —Admite, huraño. No le gusta decir esas cosas.

—Si no fuese tan importante no recurrirías a alguien como yo ahora mismo. —Rose deja la copa ya vacía sobre una mesilla, a su lado, y después se mira las uñas pintadas de negro.— De verdad te sientes solo.

—¿Alguien como tú? ¿Rose Lalonde se está menospreciando?

—Claro que no, pero para ti, sólo soy una conocida. Más bien desconocida, en realidad. Sabes mi nombre y poco más. —Sube la mirada, curiosa por lo que el rubio va a responderle.

—¿Qué importa eso? Hay gente que cree que me conoce al dedillo por saber cuánto me mide la pol-...

—Dave.

—Está bien. Por saber mi altura y mi peso. —Rectifica, rodando los ojos.— Pero creo que en esta media hora que hemos estado hablando, has descubierto de mí mucho más que toda esa masa de gente que me adora por lo que hago, ¿no crees?

—Te has abierto.

—Me he abierto.

De forma natural, un calmado silencio vuelve a invadir la llamada que ambos mantienen, pero esta vez es algo sosegado y tranquilo, como si fuese algo que estaba planeado desde hace siglos. Dave sonríe un poco; se siente liberado y el nudo angustioso de la soledad se ha aflojado lo suficiente como para dejarle respirar.

—Deberías hablar con Jade. —Dice de repente la rubia al otro lado del teléfono, sobresaltando al Strider.

—Con... Jade. ¿Para qué? —Nervioso, se pone las gafas de sol que ha estado toqueteando todo el rato. Cada vez que alguien nombra a la Harley, recuerda lo que pasó, que es básicamente el porqué de la ruptura con John.

—Porque ella conoce más que yo a John y te podrá a ayudar a recuperarlo. Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Aunque haya pasado eso entre tu hermano y él, en el fondo quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes. —No era una pregunta y Dave no tiene nada que decir al respecto.— Lo entiendo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Lo haré. —Asegura él tras respirar hondo.— En fin, Lalonde, creo que es todo lo que me puedes dar por hoy...

—Dave.

—Dime.

—Puedes llamarme si lo necesitas. —Pero Rose cree si lo dice así, Dave no volverá a llamarle porque no quiere dar ningún signo de debilidad y añade con voz burlona:— Ha sido divertido psicoanalizarte sin que te dieras cuenta.

—También ha sido divertido pillarte en mitad de una borrachera de tarde y sonrojarte sin ni siquiera estar enfrente de ti.

—Serás estúpido.

—Te llamaré. —Se apresura a decir, entre risas bajas para que la otra no le reproche más.

—Está bien. —Acaba por suspirar la joven, relajándose de nuevo en el sillón.— Esperaré impaciente nuestra próxima conversación.

—Y yo. —Y tras aquello, Dave cuelga y deja caer el brazo muerto sobre la cama.

Por primera vez en muchos días, le llena la sensación de que no está solo y aquello le anima a hacer lo que tanto teme: solucionar de una jodida vez las cosas como un adulto.

* * *

O tardo meses en subir un nuevo capítulo o subo muchos en un día. Así me va la vida. (?)


End file.
